El Retrato de un Noviazgo Perfecto
by Aseneth
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! Por Fin!Ginny sabes que esto fue un error, que tu y yo somos amigos y que yo no se si quiera iniciar una relación contigoY ¿quién soy yo? tu gran error preguntó GinnyTen el valor moral para aceptar lo que paso.
1. Default Chapter

El Retrato De Un Noviazgo Perfecto

Capitulo I "boda y un retrato"

Estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello, había tardado mucho arreglando a Hermione, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, andaba de un lado a otro lo que hacia casi imposible terminar de arreglarla, y como no lo iba a estar hoy era su boda, hoy Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga se convertiría en la esposa de su hermano Ron, hoy después de 6 años de noviazgo entre ellos dos su hermano Ron y su mejor amiga Hermione se casarían y ella seria su dama de honor lo cual la hacia muy feliz.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse, ya estaba maquillada y solo faltaba de arreglarse un poco el cabello, cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto y por esta se asomo la cara de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Hermione asomando su cabeza al otro lado de la puerta.

Si pasa- contesto Ginny Weasley.

Al entrar al cuarto Ginny se quedo sorprendida, admitía que antes de quedar lista Hermione se veía hermosa, pero ahora completamente arreglada parecía una princesa o mejor dicho un a ángel, _"solo le faltaban las alas"_ pensó Ginny y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara ante aquel pensamiento, y es que era verdad, Hermione parecía una princesa su vestido era hermoso era de una tela blanca y ligera, era de una sola pieza en la parte de abajo estaba cortada asimétricamente y con un poco de volumen, que hacia que a cada paso hacia un movimiento ondular, la parte de arriba también era asimétrica dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho y una parte de su espalda en el cuello llevaba un dije de una diamante según ella una reliquia familiar, el cabello que por lo regular lo traía amarrado ya que tenia en abundancia y era un poco rebelde, había quedado perfectamente enrizado y lo traía suelto y en su cabello traía una corona de flores, margaritas, traía unas sandalias blancas descubiertas de tiras (N/A:en México se les llama huaraches sandalias o chanclas), en su mano izquierda lucia el anillo de compromiso que Ron le había dado y una pulsera discreta de plata, en sus orejas lucia unas perlas regalo de su madre y el maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro era suave delicado en el que solo remarcaba sus labios con un rojo tenue y sus ojos castaños perfectamente delineados.

Ginny deja de mirarme así ¿quieres?- dijo Hermione la cual estaba un poco roja por la forma en la que la miraba su amiga

Es que te ves preciosa Hermione, ya veo porque mi hermano se fijo en ti

Ron no solo se fija en la belleza externa eh!- dijo Hermione un poco seria- también se fija en el interior de las personas.

Lo siento, lo que quise decir es que Ron se termino de enamorar de ti, porque aparte de ser bella interiormente también lo eres exteriormente.- dijo Ginny dirigiendo su mirada al espejo del tocador.

¿por qué no te has cambiado todavía señorita?- dijo Hermione observando el vestido de Ginny sobre la cama- se nos va hacer tarde.

Ya estaría cambiada a no ser por una personita que no dejaba de pasearse por el cuarto impidiendo que YO terminara de arreglarla- dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

Ginny empezó a ponerse el vestido azul que Hermione había escogido para ella, la verdad es que el vestido era hermoso y contrastaba perfectamente con el vestido de Hermione y la decoración de la fiesta.

¿quieres que te ayude con el cierre?

Si por favor- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para que subiera el cierre Hermione

OK listo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- te ves preciosas

Gracias- dijo Ginny se estaba viendo en el espejo.

Al ver su reflejo en el espejo, admitió que en realidad no se veía mal, a decir verdad se veía muy bien, el vestido azul cielo que le había escogido Hermione se le veía sensacional, era corto le llegaba a la rodilla, era liso y ligero, era un vestido de tirantes lo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, la espalda y su pecho en el cual llevaba de collar una piedra azul marino con unos aretes a juego, su cabello lacio, que lo llevaba suelto y sujeto con un listón azul, y su maquillaje que era muy ligero sombra azul en los párpados, un poco de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y brillo rosa en los labios.

me pregunto; si eres linda, astuta, inteligente, bonita, simpática y una persona muy interesante...-dijo Hermione con aire examinador mirando a Ginny, la cual solo la miro con expresión de extrañeza y desconcierto- no rara, sino interesante en todos los aspectos, y deja de mirarme así, ¿cómo es que no tienes novio?

Ya vas a empezar Hermione con tu discurso del alma gemela- dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio.

Es solo una pequeña duda Ginny-dijo Hermione acercándose al tocador de Ginny y tomando un cepillo y empezando a cepillarle el cabello, quien ante el comentario refuño y Hermione continuo- no te enojes Ginny, y no voy a empezar con mi discurso de almas gemelas, pero es que solo... me preguntaba porque Ginny no tiene....

La razón es muy sencilla...-dijo veras todas mis relaciones han fracasado y no me han dejado nada bueno mas que desilusiones, desde Michael hasta John, con quien termine hace ya casi un año y creo y ya se va a casar.

Y desde entonces ¿no has salido con alguien?- dijo Hermione todavía cepillándole el cabello.

En forma seria no, si eh salido con uno que otro chiquillo pero nada serio.

Pero ¿cómo?- dijo Hermione con sorpresa- oye pero no me digas que ninguna te ha dejado algo bueno.

Si te refieres a cierto chico moreno de ojos verdes que usa gafas mejor dejemos este asunto aquí.

Pero ¿por qué Ginny? ¿qué paso?

Solo una palabra NADA- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga a los ojos, que ya había dejado de cepillarla- nada Hermione, nunca paso nada y ni siquiera preguntes ¿por qué? Que ni el y mucho menos yo te sabré explicar, lo único que te puedo decir es que durante un tiempo fuimos muy amigos pero no llego a nada mas que muy buenos amigos.

Que ahora ni siquiera se hablan de la misma forma que antes- dijo Hermione poco convencida- pero algo mas paso......

HERMIONE GINNY!!!!!!! YA ES HORA

Hora para ....- no termino de decir Hermione quien de repente palideció, se puso nerviosa y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

¿cómo que para que? Para que TE CASES HERMIONE- dijo Ginny tratando de parar a su amiga

Para ¿CASARME?... GINNY HOY ME CASO Y NI SIQUIERA ESTOY ARREGLADA QUE DISTRAIDA SOY OH DIOS MIO

Tranquila Hermione- dijo Ginny sujetando a su amiga y parándola en frente de el espejo- mírate ya estas lista estas hermosa y ya se que hoy te casas.

No puedo hacerlo Ginny- dijo de repente Hermione

HERMIONE GINNY YA ES HORAYA ESTAN LISTAS!!!!!!!!!

ESPERANOS 5 MINUTOS MAMÁ- le grito Ginny a su mamá que se encontraba en la planta baja y rápidamente se giro hacia Hermione- ¿cómo que no puedes hacerlo Hermione?

No, no puedo

Haber si entendí, tu amas a Ron, Hermione

Si

Y el te ama

Eso creo

¿cómo que "eso creo"?

Bueno si

Y ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con el?

Si

y ¿Formar una familia con el? Y ¿tener hijos con el? Y ¿envejecer con el?

Si, si, si

Entonces yo no le veo problema. Así que adelante- dijo jalando a su amiga

Espera solo un momento- dijo Hermione tomando aire y soltándolo lentamente- bueno, adelante haya voy.

Eso es Atrás ni para tomar impulso. Dijo Ginny saliendo con Hermione del cuarto, quien dejaba atrás una parte importante de ella que tal vez en el futuro ya ni ocuparía..

La boda había transcurrido en un ambiente de amor y felicidad entre los novios, la familia de estos y los invitados. A la boda habían asistido la familia directa de los novios; los señores Weasley y los señores Granger, los hermanos de Ron, Bill y su esposa Fleur, Charlye y su esposa Marian, Percy y Penélope, Fred con su novia Angelina y George con Katie y Ginny que obvio iba sin pareja y ni siquiera con una amiga o amigo, Harry claro que no podía faltar, algunos compañeros de Hogwarts y algunos profesores y otros conocidos y compañeros de trabajo de la comunidad mágica.

Hermione y Ron habían firmado el acta de matrimonio; que los convertía en marido y mujer ante la comunidad mágica, ante el actual ministro de magia Amos Diggory, durante la ceremonia Ron, que llevaba un traje azul con chaleco y corbata a juego, y Hermione recitaron votos que ellos mismos habían escrito, en los que se juraban amor eterno, prometían amarse y pasar toda la eternidad juntos, y en el que afirmaban que habían encontrado el amor de su vida. Ginny al oír las palabras de los dos no pudo evitar pensar en lo que significaba _".... el amor de su vida..."_ y que si al igual que Ron y sus otros tres hermanos, ella también encontraría a esa persona especial, de la cual Hermione siempre le daba largos y tediosos discursos: _"Su alma gemela, su compañero eterno".... _

Ginny y Harry fueron los dos testigos y padrinos de los novios al ser estos sus mejores amigos, Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse atraída al ver a Harry, aunque estaba igual que siempre, alto, de buen cuerpo (gracias a los años que llevaba jugando quidditch), el cabello igual de desordenado y de negro azabache, su ojos igual de ese intenso color verde esmeralda, con gafas, a diferencia que hoy al igual que Ron y el resto de los invitados llevaba un traje negro con una corbata negra con gris.

Al terminar la boda, que al igual que la fiesta se había realizado en un extenso jardín, se dirigieron hacia donde se realizaría la fiesta, donde había mesas con manteles y cubre sillas azules y blancos, en la mesa se encontraba la vajilla, los vasos, copas cubiertos y algunos floreros velas y adornos en tonos azul cielo y blanco.

Al terminar de comer Ron le dedico su canción favorita de los dos, The Rose , a Hermione y abrieron la pista de baile (improvisada en el jardín) después de ellos le siguieron Ginny y Harry, los dos padrinos que aunque estuvieron en la misma mesa no habian tenido de platicar y casi ni se dirigieron la palabra.

Te lo advierto Gin no he mejorado lo que es nada desde la ultima vez y hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo hago- dijo Harry a quien Ginny llevaba.

Jajaja ni que lo menciones, ya me di cuenta, ni siquiera sabias como tomarme

Chistosa, pero yo no asisto a grandes e importantes fiestas como tu.

Ya vez uno que es importante.

Y ¿cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veo he ido varias veces a la madriguera y no te he visto por ahí.

Con mucho trabajo y ya vez ni eh podido ir a comer ni a visitar la madriguera, rara vez voy los sábados a desayunar ¿y que no sabes donde vivo?

Si es cierto que ya vives sola- dijo Harry con falsa cara de sorprendido- que ya eres niña grande y madura. Y ya no dependes de mami y papi.

Cállate ¿quieres? ¿ya vas a empezar a molestarme? Dime y yo soy la que empiezo ¿no?

La mayoría de las veces, SI

¿cuáles veces? Si ni siquiera te veo- dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio

no me ves porque no quieres. Y Si y las pocas ocasiones que te veo eres la que comienza con las discusiones.

Si, porque TU me das motivos para que discuta contigo.

Es que tu te enojas con facilidad y no aguantas ninguna broma y además desde que tu y yo....

Sabes que? Ya párale!!!! Escucha ya acabo la canción así que ya me voy a sentar- dijo Ginny soltándose bruscamente de el.

No aguantas nada, anda vete a sentar-dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto agria a Ginny quien se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia las mesas entonces Harry le grito- oye Ginny espera- Ginny solo se detuvo y ni siquiera volteo a verlo, Harry prosiguió- y si se donde vives Ginny... pero ¿a que le temes Ginny Weasley?- Ginny se quedo unos segundos parada en la que Harry percibió un ligero temblor por parte de la pelirroja que evito contestarle y prosiguió su camino hacia la mesa en la que se había sentado.

(n/a: este es un pensamiento de Ginny OK) "¿qué se cree Harry?... es tan patético... tan creído...y tan estupido... pero tal vez tenga un poco de razón solo un poco ... creo que me estoy comportando un poco inmadura, y para colmo muy seguro y mandón me pregunta ¿a que le temes ...? ¿cómo que a que le temo? Por supuesto a el no ...achh ....lo odio, lo odio y lo odio...."

¿A quien odias Ginny?- dijo Hermione quien había escuchado la ultima frase que inconscientemente Ginny había pensado y dicho en voz alta.

Hay ... nadie...olvídalo estoy loca

Tu para nada, haber toma esto para que me siente- dijo apartando la bolsa de Ginny y dándosela a su dueña y acercando mas la silla a su dueña- hay... esto de casarse no es fácil- decía mientras acercaba el plato a medio terminar de Ginny- ¿esto es tuyo?- Ginny asintió y Hermione empezó a comer del plato- ¡ esta frió pero no importa todavía sabe bien!

¿y eso? ¿qué no has comido?- dijo Ginny quien veía como Hermione terminaba muy deprisa con la comido y rió al ver que Hermione se parecía a Ron al comer tan rápido.

No apenas probé bocado, claro me estoy divirtiendo y estoy feliz, pero desde que termino la boda no han parado de felicitarnos, desearnos la mayor felicidad, agradecernos por haberlos invitado, recordándonos nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, que quien creería que detrás de esas peleas constantes los dos terminaríamos juntos, algunos que decían que estábamos destinados a estar juntos (Lavender y Parvati) hay quienes me han dado consejos y nos han sacado infinidad de fotos, no en verdad, te prometo que si veo un flash mas me va a dar un colapso.

Hay no exageres.... ¿así que ni Ron ni tu han comido?

Ron si comió tu sabes como es, no come si no devora y no exagero, han sacado tantas fotos como no tienes idea y me ha tocado recorrer cada mesa preguntando si se la están pasando bien y si no les falta y para colmo de malas falta la sesión de fotos en la que por lo menos participas en 4 fotos

Bueno al menos son solo 4 fotos

Si pero una con Harry

¿qué? Me niego rotundamente- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

Pues te tragas tu orgullo y te las tomas ¿entendido?- hizo una pausa y miro a Ginny quien seguía negando con la cabeza y maldiciendo en voz baja, después giro la mirada buscando a su pelirrojo esposo y vio que Harry se acercaba y a medio camino era detenido por Ron y Neville quien venia detrás de el después se acordó de algo y volvió la mirada hacia Ginny- ahora que me acuerdo tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente.

Si ¿cuál?- dijo Ginny fingiendo demencia ya que sabia bien a lo que se refería Hermione.

No te hagas si bien que sabes

No se a que platica te refieres- dijo Ginny desviando la mirada tratando de no ver a Hermione a la cara- hemos tenido muchas

A la de Harry y tu, me lo ibas a decir antes de que a mi me diera el colapso nervioso, así que empieza que tiempo es lo que me falta y no puedo posponer esta platica ya que te vería hasta la próxima semana así que ¿qué paso entre tu y Harry?

¿así que no me puedo zafar de esta?

No, así que empieza a contarme.

Entre Harry y yo no paso nada mas que una linda y muy buena amistad.

Y ¿por qué? Si parecían novios iban a todas partes juntos en las fiestas solo bailabas con el y siempre te invitaba al cine y a comer, eso no solo es de amigos.

Es... que .... hay Hermione...solo que..- Ginny se quedo callada y Hermione vio que desvió la mirada hacia donde Harry y la volvió inmediatamente a sus manos.

Hay que Ginny me lo vas a contar ¿si o no? Gin soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga y sabes que confías en mi tanto como yo en ti y se que entre tu y Harry paso algo y no por nada soy la mejor amiga de los dos- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- y se que tanto el como tu cambiaron su amistad, según tu tan profunda, de un día para otro.

Bueno Hermione, paso lo que tenia que pasar cuando se involucran tantos sentimientos y que a veces uno confunde, en mi caso los dos confundimos, luego un día despiertas y descubres que sientes algo por el, al principio sientes incredulidad, luego viene la aceptación , después te enamoras, después sientes remordimiento y al final el desengaño y lo malo es que yo no quería desengañarme yo me aferraba a estar enamorada y creer que funcionaria pero el, el no quería comprometerse el quería que nos siguiéramos divirtiendo y que lo pensáramos- hizo una pausa en la que Hermione vio que Ginny se estaba esforzando mucho para contener las lágrimas- y yo creo que tomamos una buena decisión, claro no tenemos nada en común y yo creo que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para comprometerse, luego esa noche, el y yo dormimos juntos dijimos e hicimos cosas que no debimos y al día siguiente los dos estábamos apenados por lo que paso que ni siquiera pude mirarle y ni siquiera hablarle, y yo me fui y decidimos olvidarlo, como la primera vez, decidimos tomar distintos caminos y seguir como siempre, pero cambio todo cambio y yo, después de lo sucedido, casi un año después empecé a salir con John y creo ahí termino todo el ya no me busque ni yo lo busque

Ginny yo no creo que hayan tomado una buena decisión, porque si como dices los dos se enamoraron bien pudieron empezar una relación no tan formal pero si empezar una en la que trataran de conocerse y ver si congeniaban, y yo creo que nadie comienza una relación con la intención de a la primera comprometerse sino que eso se va dando, una relación se comienza con una ilusión y no con un propósito de compromiso, y también creo que algo que paso entre ustedes que estaba lleno de amor y combinado con la pasión no puede olvidarse y decir que no paso nada, porque aun así aunque haya sido bajo el efecto del alcohol o de otra cosa, cosa que no creo, o solamente pasión creo que no puede ser olvidado mucho menos entre ustedes ya que en parte, mas bien en mucha parte se involucro mas el deseo de amarse y de estar el uno en el otro, además no entiendo, Harry nunca ha sido así, a ni modo que no te quisiera, pero no, no lo creo ya que cada mirada, cada palabra, cada abrazo y beso dirigido hacia a ti era con amor y no solo como un cariño de amigos si no amor, el amor que existe cuando dos personas se aman- Hermione se quedo callada meditando lo que acababa de decir, y mirando de vez en cuando a Ginny quien tenia una expresión confundida en la cara después de unos segundos se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y prosiguió- a no ser que él tuviera......

Hermione, mi amor ya va empezar la sesión fotográfica- dijo Ron quien se había acercado a la mesa en la que estaban en las dos.

A ver cállate Ron ¿si?, a no ser que, Hermione dime....

Oye Ginny esta sesión es mas importante que tu platica con mi esposa

Esto también es importante, además yo estaba platicando con ella primero.

Lo mío es mas.

No, lo mío

No, lo mío es mas importante ya que tiene que ver con la sesión fotográfica de MI BODA así que con o sin TÜ permiso me llevo a MI ESPOSA, vamos Hermy

Ya paréenle los dos ¿quieren? - interrumpió Hermione quien ya veía venir una pelea por parte de los dos- parecen niños chiquitos, Ginny esta platica queda pendiente ¿esta bien?- Ginny solo asintió y Ron empezó hacerle gestos de burla porque había ganado- y el mas infantil eres tu Ronald Weasley- a lo que Ginny sonrió triunfante, ya que Hermione había visto a Ron y lo había reprimido- así que vamos a la sesión de seguro ya nos estarán esperando.

OK vayan aquí los espero- dijo Ginny tratando de pasar desapercibida.

No, nada VAMOS los TRES verdad Ron?

Si Ginny tu tienes que estar en esas fotos eres importante para la familia, eres importante para Hermione y sobre todo para mi- ahora fue el turno de reír triunfante de Ron y Ginny se limito a sonreír amargamente.

Ya oíste Ginny tanto Ron como yo te queremos en esas fotos asi que vamos.

Ok esta bien, vamos.

Ginny a muy regañadientes fue a donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión, casi no le gustaban las fotos jamás salía como ella quería, siempre era lo mismo, o cerraba los ojos, o sacaba la lengua o aparecía seria, pero al llegar se olvido de todo, no se había dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y por lo tanto todas las mesas que recorrió hacia el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la sesión ya estaban iluminadas con las velas que habían en las mesas y los faroles improvisados que habían puesto en el jardín, mas aun se alegro al llegar al lugar en el que ya estaba esperándolos el fotógrafo y la familia y los amigos mas cercanos de ambos, en el lugar había una pequeña fuente donde salían chorros de agua cristalina, estaba iluminada con velas blancas y lo que Ginny alcanzo a ver como pequeñas luces flotantes de colores dorados, blancos y azules; lo que le recordó al departamento de Misterios y sintió tristeza, lo cual también noto en los ojos de Harry, a quien dirigió una tímida sonrisa que el regreso con mas entusiasmo.

La sesión iba muy bien, al parecer en cada foto Ginny no había cometido los errores que siempre cometía, la primera que se tomo fue con los novios y con los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, la segunda fue con los novios y ella sola, la tercera fue con Harry, Ron Hermione y ella en esta se hicieron 4 copias ya que además de ser padrinos seria como los mejores amigos.

Ginny estaba por irse a la mesa, todavía faltaban varias fotos mas con los demás amigos y familiares de los novios, cuando alguien la detuvo, era Hermione quien venia con el fotógrafo atrás de ella (n/a: ¿quien creían que era? ¿acaso Harry? Ya vieron que no sigan leyendo por favor ok ¿si? ¿no? ¿Si? gracias ) .

¿a dónde vas Ginny?- dijo Hermione quien ya se veía un poco fastidiada.

A sentarme ya acabe de sacarme fotos, al menos ya todas la que yo creo participo.

Disculpe señorita- dijo el fotógrafo interrumpiendo- podríamos darnos prisa?

Si ya vamos, mejor dirijase a preparar la cámara ya solo faltan dos fotos- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole con una sonrisa mal disimulada que solo reflejaba fastidio hacia el fotógrafo, quien se dio la vuelta y se marcho- hay como fastidia ese tipo, bueno este todavía falta que te tomes dos fotos mas.

Si, ¿con quien?

Con migo, Gin- dijo Harry quien se había acercado acomodándose la corbata- así que hazme el honor de acompañarme- le dijo Harry a Ginny con una sonrisa triunfante y ofreciéndole su brazo para que se tomara de el.

Esta bien, vamos- dijo Ginny forzando una sonrisa y mostrando seguridad no quería darle motivos a Harry para que sospechara que era insegura y que la siguiera molestando con el tema de que ella le tenia miedo a el, pero al pasar a lado de Hermione en susurro le dijo- me las vas a pagar Hermione- y se dirigió hacia Harry quien la tomo del brazo.

De que? Ginny- le dijo Hermione sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Se tomarían las fotos en la fuente, lo cual agrado a Ginny, ya que la fuente estaba muy bien decorada con rosas blancas y azules y velas flotando, la sesión iba bien, Harry y Ginny se sentaron cada quien en un extremo dejando ver la fuente, pero el fotógrafo quien ya estaba mas que fastidiado se obstinaba en que se sentaran lo mas junto que pudieran lo cual le desagradaba a Ginny y satisfacía a Harry.

por favor mas juntos ¿quieren?- dijo el fotógrafo fastidiado era la décima vez que les pedía mas junto

pero si ya estamos a una distancia considerable- dijo Ginny quien estaba igual o mas fastidiada que el fotógrafo

no Ginny, todavía puedes estar mas cerca- dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny

"**_como me trata como si no hubiéramos discutido y todavía el descarado sonriéndome y tratándome como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo"_** pensaba Ginny acercándose a Harry casi encimándosele pero con una sonrisa la mas natural que pudo de felicidad **_"maldito fotógrafo_....-** dijo dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva de odio al fotógrafo**_-... mugrosa Hermione y mugroso Ron_**- pensó dirigiéndole una mirada de **_me las vas a pagar_** a su hermano ya su cuñada**....-.... _maldito Harry.._.-** quien la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara_.- **los odio a todos"**_

muy bien ahora Señor...- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

Harry- contestó el y yo.

Ah Señor Harry abrace a la señorita.....

Ginny-contesto Ginny

....señorita Ginny y con su otra mano señor Harry tome la de ella por favor- Harry siguió las ordenes del fotógrafo y paso su mano por el cuello de Ginny y tomo su mano derecha y la entrelazo con la suya- ahora solo sonrían de felicidad, así están bien, así parecen novios y...-acomodo la cámara tantito- no se muevan-prendió el flash-y.... listo, ahora solo una mas y...-Ginny empezaba a desesperase- y no se muevan y... listo, ya están.

Hay gracias- dijo Ginny agradeciéndole en un tono de enfado al fotógrafo y separándose de Harry y parándose en dirección a Ron y Hermione- eso es todo o quieren mas fotos, a lo mejor traen a mi antiguo novio, Michael Corner y quieren que me saque fotos con el.¬¬

No hermanita, con la de Harry tenemos, y si ya puedes ir a sentarte- dijo Ron con descaro U

Chistoso- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua a Ron

Yo creo que van a salir encantadoras las fotos, se ven muy bien tu y Harry juntos- dijo Hermione

Yo opino lo mismo que tu, Hermy- dijo Ron-yo creo que tu y Harry deberían proponerse el salir juntos, yo no se porque el no se anima- dijo esto ultimo como reflexionando.

Porque...

...ella y te lo apuesto, Ron, no saldría con migo ni en defensa propia....-dijo interrumpiendo Harry

y se te olvida que no saldría contigo aunque fueras el ultimo hombre del universo- dijo Ginny

pero yo, Ron te aseguro que si me lo eh planteado varias veces el salir con tu hermana, pero dudo que en nuestra primer cita quedemos vivos..-dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Ginny- pero seria un riesgo que si tu hermana acepta, estaría dispuesto a sufrir

te odio Harry- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos y casi apunto de llorar- y te prometo, mas bien te juro, que en mi vida, yo Ginny Weasley, saldré contigo y mucho menos me enamorare de ti- Ginny dijo esto saliendo de ahí con paso decidido no sin antes volverse hacia Ron y Hermione y abrazarlos a cada uno y decirles- espero que les vaya bien en su luna de miel y les deseo toda la felicidad posible, los veré cuando vuelvan- dicho esto salio dando zancadas de el jardín donde se realizo la fiesta con destino a su apartamento en Londres y no a su habitación en La Madriguera donde planeaba quedarse.

Hasta ahí!!!!!!

Un poquito largo no ¿creen?

Bueno Hola a todos soy Aseneth Potter Weasley y esta es mi segundo fan fiction y espero les haya gustado y si estas leyendo esto es porque lo terminaste y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, de seis contemplados, espero mandar el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, no creo tan largo como este, como vieron este capitulo es de mis dos parejas favoritas Ron/Hermione y Harry/Ginny claro con mas contenido de esta ultima.

Quejas, reclamaciones, sugerencias, devoluciones, chismes, reservaciones o demás; en mi libro de visitas o en mi correo que es si te gusto deja un mensaje y si no te gusto deja dos.

Bueno eso es todo me despido

Hasta la próxima.

Atte: Aseneth Potter Weasley "Viuda de Black"

"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"

P.D. lean mi otro ff Si Pruebas una Vez OK

Besos bye


	2. De Platicas y De Peleas

_Disclimineir: todos los derechos reservado a J.K Rowling y a Warner BROS. A ellos les pertenecen todos los personajes estos divinos y liadísimos personajes y los lugares que les parezca conocidos, yo solamente los utilizo para pasar momentos de diversión no con fines de lucro, ellos me los prestan tantito, la historia si es mía_

El Retrato De Un Noviazgo Perfecto

Capitulo II "De Platicas y de Peleas"

El reloj despertador sonó a las 6:45 de la mañana haciendo que una pelirroja se revolviera entre sus sabanas y deseara jamás haber comprado ese maldito reloj despertador. Se levanto de su cama como quien no quiere la cosa atravesando su pieza en dirección al cuarto de baño, pisando de vez en cuando hojas y prendas tiradas en noches anteriores. Se metió al baño y se miro al espejo, tenia muy mal aspecto, tenia unas grandes y muy marcadas ojeras, su cabello estaba todo revuelto y no había rastro de la trenza que siempre se hacia al dormir, y la cara la tenia un poco pálida y con el aspecto de que no hubiera dormido en días, y era verdad, al menos las ultimas noches, no había podido dormir, debido al exceso de trabajo y al insomnio y cuando por fin lograba conciliar el sueño el maldito reloj la despertaba. Abrió las llaves de la regadera y espero a que se calentara el agua , empezó a desvestirse y se metió al agua y empezó a mojarse el cabello. Como disfrutaba de sentir el contacto del agua en su piel, ya que además de relajarla le quitaba el aspecto dormido con el que siempre se levantaba; también aun disfrutaba de la lluvia, siempre y cuando no hubiera truenos (N/A: al menos a mi si me gusta a lo mejor a Ginny no jaja sigamos). Al salir de la regadera se miro al espejo y empezó a lavarse los dientes mientras repasaba en la mete la presentación de ese día, se enjuago la boca y empezó a cepillarse el cabello.

- Bueno Ginny, al menos lo único por lo que hay que preocuparse es por la presentación..-dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello atrás de sus orejas y acercando mas su cara al espejo- ...las ojeras desaparecen con un poco de maquillaje.

Salio del baño y empezó a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día, falda rosa blusa negra y botas largas y comenzó a vestirse.

Había ya pasado una semana desde la boda de Ron y Hermione, una semana en el que había pasado, a su parecer, el encuentro desagradable que había tenido con Harry, aun le molestaba el que Harry le conociera tan bien y odiaba el hecho de haberla dejado en ridículo ante su hermano y su cuñada. Se la paso todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido, desde su platica en el cuarto con Hermione hasta donde salio huyendo de la fiesta solo por no contestarle a Harry. Tenia tantas ganas de encararlo y decirle que el estaba muy equivocado si en verdad creía que ella aun sentía algo por él, que ella no le temía, que odiaba su actitud arrogante y prepotente, que odiaba que se diera sus aires de sexy-galán, que no soportaba su presencia, que odia el haber sentido algo por el en el pasado, que odiaba todo lo que entre ellos había pasado y que lo que mas odiaba era todavía sentir aquel cosquilleo siempre que lo veía. Si era eso lo que mas odiaba Ginny Weasley, el simple hecho de todavía sentir algo aun el mas mínimo cariño hacia el, y se lo reprochaba, ella, Ginny la mujer "soy independiente y jamás me volveré a enamorar" gustaba de Harry, aun aunque le costaba el admitir lo que sentía seguía sintiendo algo por Harry , y se odiaba por eso, no concebía que aun estuviera Harry metido en su cabeza, y mas con la fiesta, no quería aceptarlo, ¿por qué? Porque el no la quería, el le había dicho que eso no funcionaria, el no quería que funcionara algo entre ellos, el prefería divertirse, él.... simplemente.....la había desilusionado.

Había ya pasado una semana de la boda y con Harry metido en su cabeza, a penas tenía tiempo de pensar en la campaña publicitaria para ese día, con Hermione sin ella todo se le había complicado. Ginny y Hermione, que en Hogwarts habian sido muy buenas amigas, encontraron empleos en una agencia publicitaria, estas al ser amigas y en busca de su independencia, adquirieron un departamento en Londres. Ginny y Hermione trabajaban en la misma oficina, Ginny era la parte creativa la que daba el toque moderno y se encargaba de la decoración y diseño de los anuncios publicitarios , mientras que Hermione se encargaba de darle su toque personal y creativo a la historia y el slogan que llevaban los anuncios publicitarios, ambas eran muy buenas en su trabajo, siempre conseguían las cuentas por sus anuncios, y sus anuncios eran los mas exhibidos. Y en verdad que necesitaba de Hermione, sin ella el departamento era un completo desastre, Hermione siempre era la que mantenía el departamento en orden y Ginny no sabia como le hacia, habían cosas tiradas en el suelo libros, periódico, revistas y ropa abundaban por todas partes del departamento, algunos trastes se iban juntando, y sobretodo le costaba usar la lavadora y ya había echado a perder unas dos prendas por no leer las instrucciones de lavado, toda la casa llena de polvo y aunque sabia uno que otro hechizo limpiador era deprimente vivir sola, sabia casi todas estas cosas sin embargo extrañaba a su compañera de cuarto, extrañaba las platicas pasadas la media noche en las que hablaban de sus citas y preparaban palomitas de maíz mientras veían películas, la extrañaba tanto que siempre Hermione se encargaba de levantarla, y en ese día en especial, al esperar escucharla se había levantado tarde y había tenido que correr para llegar a la presentación de su anuncio publicitario.

-..... y como les decía al presentar este producto con hombres como el principal atractivo, las ventas del producto aumentaran ya que lo que las mujeres casadas quieren ahora.... - decía Ginny quien presentaba su ultimo anuncio publicitario de limpiadores y sacudidores mágicos Tyler- hombres que les ayuden y comprendan en los quehaceres del hogar. Eso es todo ¿qué les parece señor y señora Tyler- dijo Ginny sacando de un jalón todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones.

me parece estupendo señorita, es lo mismo que yo quiero- dijo el señora Tyler, mirando de soslayo a su esposo- que mi esposo me ayude a mis quehaceres diarios, la cuenta es suya señor Maxwell, para usted y la compañía publicitaria felicidades.

Si, gracias señores Tyler, es un placer para la Compañía Maxwell y asociados hacernos responsables de que sus anuncios se lleven a todas partes del Mundo Mágico- dijo el presidente de la compañía, el señor Maxwell- y ahora pasen a mi oficina para firmar los acuerdos publicitarios- dijo ofreciendo la entrada a su despacho- y concerniente a ustedes Señoritas Weasley y Granger felicidades, es un placer tener gente tan eficiente como ustedes.

gracias el placer es para nosotras señor Maxwell, es un honor trabajar en esta compañía que nos a acogido muy bien desde el principio- dijo Hermione muy amablemente.

No señorita, gracias a ustedes, y ahora pueden ir a festejar- dijo el Sr. Maxwell entrando a su oficina.

Muy bien compañera, es un placer trabajar con usted- dijo Ginny ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione

El placer es mío-dijo Hermione chocando su mano con la de Ginny en forma de palmada- y solo nos queda agregar: "Compañía Nimbus vamos por ustedes"

Por cierto señorita Hermione- dijo el Señor Maxwell abriendo su oficina de imprevisto y haciéndolas dar un pequeño brinco- las quiero en la sala de juntas al medio día, para ver lo de la campaña de las Escobas Nimbus

Si claro señor, ahí estaremos.-dijo Hermione mientras su jefe cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Creo que te escucho- dijo Ginny quien todavía miraba a la oficina del señor Maxwell.

No creas, me escucho- y las dos se quedaron viendo y terminaron estallando en carcajadas.

Jaja... creo.. que debemos irnos

Estoy de acuerdo- y las dos salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

Llegaron a la Cafetería que se encontraba a dos calles de donde trabajaban, les gustaba mucho ese lugar, siempre iban a tomar café mientras platicaban de los compromisos que tenia ese día. Era un lugar pequeño, pero muy acogedor, tenia varias mesas de dos asientos o de cuatro asientos, por lo regular era un lugar muy recurrido por parejas, era uno de sus lugares preferidos, desde que habían empezado a trabajar solían frecuentar mucho ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que gustan?-dijo acercándose una joven mesera.

Yo quiero un capuchino frió- dijo Hermione mientras la joven apuntaba en una pequeña libreta rosa- y tu Ginny?

Yo quiero un chocolate, con una dona rosa con chispas- dijo Ginny, a lo que Hermione volteo a mirarla con cara de "vas a comer eso"- ¿qué? Tengo hambre- dijo Ginny por respuesta

Yo, nada-

Algo mas?-aventuro a decir la mesera

No gracias

Ahora lo traigo- dijo alejándose la mesera hacia la barra.

¿piensas comer eso?

No como crees, solo lo pedí para observarlo durante el tiempo que estemos aquí- dijo Ginny con cara de sarcasmo- claro que me lo voy a comer so, tonta, entonces ¿para que crees que lo pedí?

Hay, yo solo decía, ¿qué no desayunaste?

No, me levante tarde y agradece que llegue a la junta, porque si no es porque el sol dio de lleno a mi cara no me levanto. Además de que rumbo a la presentación casi choco sin contar que casi atropello a un niño que salio de repente y apenas me dio tiempo de frenar.

¿Y eso?

Yo no tengo la culpa de que los niños salgan de repente y casi pidan a gritos que los atropelle, la culpa es de sus madres desconsideradas que no los cuidan y no les prestan atención- dijo mientras tomaba un tiempo para tomar de su chocolate.

Sabes que no me refería a eso tonta...- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- me refería a porque no te levantaste temprano.

Pues con la angustia de la presentación no pude dormir..- dijo sin prestar importancia.

Nada mas por eso....o ¿Hay algo mas?- dijo Hermione tratando de entablar platica con ella- algo que no quieres contarle a tu mejor amiga no es así, porque yo que sepa tu siempre estas preparada para cualquier presentación y procuras dormir temprano para ponerte al siguiente día a repasarla. Dime ¿hay algo mas?

No Hermione, no hay nada mas....- dijo Ginny a lo que Hermione le vio con cara de me ocultas algo y tarde o temprano me lo dirás- .... o bueno si, pero es que hay Hermione....

Es sobre Harry- dijo Hermione ayudando a su amiga a la cual miro y solo Ginny asintió- ¿qué pasó ahora con él? ¿Lo viste después de la fiesta?

No, pero, bueno me molesto mucho la actitud que tomo en la fiesta, y lamento haber salido así de improvisto de la fiesta, pero es que no soporto verlo y saber que aunque pasaron muchas cosas aún siento aquel cosquilleo por él, odio la actitud que toma es bastante ofensivo, siente que sabe todo de mi cuando en realidad.... bueno si conoce mucho de mi pero no me conoce de todo en realidad, me duele verlo y saber que lo que paso antes no le doliera como a mi, odio que el sepa a veces que pasa por mi mente y odio que alguna vez me haya visto llorar, odio el hecho de haber sentido algo por el, odio el hecho de que llegué a la fiesta y me hable como si nada hubiera pasado odio que se haga el cínico enfrente de mi hermano....-dijo Ginny tomando una pausa y Hermione vio que algunas lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos- pero aun mas odio el hecho de no poder odiarlo.

Vaya Ginny, no sabía lo que él había hecho, lo siento tanto, pero a lo mejor no fue su intención causarte todo este daño- dijo Hermione que no encontraba palabras que decirle a Ginny- a lo mejor tenia sus razones.

Vamos Hermione, ni tu misma lo crees, en realidad ¿crees que Harry, "soy el mas sexy, arrogante, pero a la vez el mas idiota e imbecil que ha existido" Potter haya sentido alguna vez lo que sentí por él?- pregunto Ginny quien mas que pregunta era una afirmación de lo mas agria y llena de rencor.

Si- dijo Hermione inmediatamente- y hasta lo puedo asegurar, en verdad el llego a sentir algo por ti.

Si claro Hermione, yo se que es tu amigo y a decir verdad tu mejor amigo, pero no trates de justificarlo ¿Quieres?

Ginny, yo no lo estoy justificando, y no te pongas en ese plan porque tu solo hablas en defensa de ti, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que él llegó a sentir lo mismo que tu y que hasta la fecha lo sigue sintiendo? Vamos Ginny, Harry te quiso y hasta me arriesgo a decir que te llego amar con la misma intensidad que tu, pero tuvo miedo de expresarlo y .....(N/A: creo que estoy describiendo a mi ex novio, en verdad se me hacen tan parecidos, a excepción que Harry jamás se declaro y el otro menso si y quería que yo olvidará tan rápido lo que paso y quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos �... pero en fin dejemos mis asuntos y sigamos)

Hermione no lo justifiques, él.....

Déjame terminar ¿quieres?, Harry se enamoró de ti Ginny, pero era un sentimiento que nunca había sentido hacia una persona, es en serio cuando te digo que el te amo, pero también entiende que ¿cuántas de sus relaciones han fracasado? Muchas, porque el es hombre, y los hombres temen tener nuevos sentimientos, le temen al compromiso y también le temen a que algo les controle.

Pero....- Ginny no sabía que decir, era cierto hasta cierto punto, pero sin embargo...Ron, era a el a quien justo en ese momento necesitaba

¿pero qué?- le cuestiono Hermione

Ron- dijo Ginny triunfante- Ron jamás te fue infiel, el te ama y ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y tomo la decisión de pasar toda su vida contigo no? El te ama, y son felices ¿no es así?

Si Ginny somos felices, pero no todo siempre fue felicidad, ¿recuerdas nuestras peleas?, cuantas peleas no pusieron en juego nuestra amista y mas nuestra relación, sin embargo las superamos con demasiado trabajo ¿pero quién dijo que en el amor todo es felicidad? Nadie verdad, recuerda que el amor es sufrido y vaya que lo es, además cuanto tiempo Ron y yo tardamos en darnos cuenta lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, 6 años Ginny en parte el amor es esperar, y recuerdas lo que paso cuando empezamos a salir, no a los seis meses me pidió tiempo porque no se sentía seguro con nuestra relación, y yo le di tiempo porque lo quería y no me hubiera gustado verlo aburrido con migo, y recuerdas que paso durante el tiempo en el que no estuvimos juntos, empezó a salir con varias chicas a la vez, ¿recuerdas la lista?, las hermanas Patil; Padma y Parvati, como crees que me sentí, mal Ginny, además de que el muy cínico salía con las dos a la vez, recuerdas quien siguió, la tierna y linda Susan Bones que le hacía la tarea de Herbología recuerdas, y quien sabe que le hizo tu hermano que termino hasta con Draco Malfoy, y que decir de Lisa Turpin, la recuerdas, rubia bonita premio anual, uno de los mejores promedios de Hogwarts y además de Revanclaw, que pasó, no tu hermano la enamoró y salió con ella y logro que hasta le hiciera las tareas, y cuando se entero que Terry Bott estaba interesado en mi y que pretendía salir conmigo no me hizó una escena de celos en el Gran Comedor y en frente de la escuela me pidió que volviera con él y boto a la pobre de Lisa, la cual hizo un escándalo y semanas después de que se repuso me reclamo. Ginny creo que los ejemplos sobran y teniendo seis hermanos, no puedo creer que no sepas como son ellos y como reaccionan ante el compromiso, temen a enamorarse y en cuanto lo sienten temen demostrarlo y que una mujer los controle porque tienen ese sentimiento.

Pero al final de cuentas Ron y tu están juntos y yo ¿que? Tengo que salir con otro tipo y restregárselo en la cara a Harry para que al fin entienda lo que esta perdiendo, Hermione.

No Ginny, pero puedes empezar a entenderlo, el como ya dije ha fracasado en todas sus relaciones amorosas, porque el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse, no encontró a esa persona de la cual enamorarse hasta que te tuvo a ti, pero tuvo miedo de lo sentía si bien el nunca ha sido muy demostrativo con lo que siente porque el nunca tuvo durante mucho tiempo alguien que le diera amor sincero, su niñez se la pasó con gente que no lo quería y lo maltrataba, no en el físico pero si en lo moral, el hubiera deseado ser un niño normal, rodeado de familia y amigos, pero no fue así, fue privado desde niño del amor, y no llego a sentir un amor verdadero hasta que conoció a sus amigos y a tu familia Ginny, sin embargo el no solo necesita de una amor familiar, sino que necesitaba del amor que siente un hombre hacia una mujer, y el no pretendía enamorarse de ti, sin embargo lo hizo, porque en ti vio lo que no vio en otras chicas, y eso es sinceridad, las otras tan solo anhelaban y soñaban su fama y que el las amara y nunca se preocuparon por conocer a Harry mas allá de el niño que vivió y venció a Voldemort, sin embargo tu no empezaste esa amistad por saber lo que sentía tener un amigo famosos o un novio famoso, tu ni siquiera lo buscaste esa amistad solamente se dio, ninguno de ustedes la busco, solamente estuvieron en el lugar y momento preciso en el que se necesitaron Ginny, por eso eres diferente con las que él había salido, tu eres mas especial en su vida que las demás, porque sabía que tu eras su amiga y creyó que si realmente algo no se daba entre ustedes pondría en juego su amistad y el te perdería y eso no quería que el pasará, porque él te amaba- dijo Hermione

Hermione tenía razón en unas cosas, ella tampoco quería poner en juego su amistad en un principio, pero luego se vio enamorada de su mejor amigo, sin saber que decirle, ni como actuar, tenía miedo que su amistad de tantos años, se viera afectada por un simple sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir, y que ella no sabía si el realmente coincidía en ese sentimiento, y luego vino esa noche, y con eso se vio afectada en gran manera su amistad, entendía que en parte estaban un poco tomados y a lo mejor no eran del todo responsables de sus actos, sin embargo en las palabras que había oído de la boca de Harry al mirar sus ojos vio sinceridad, un deseo reprimido por confesar aquellas palabras que ella había soñado escuchar, y que solamente el alcohol le ayudo a liberar. Sentía tanto el no haberse quedado la mañana siguiente en la que despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Harry junto al suyo y aclarar aquella situación, talvez sería diferente talvez no estarían juntos pero al menos tendrían una relación como la de antes, sin embargo, de sus bocas solo salio un inseguro "_esto no tenía que pasar" "fue un error" "lo siento no estoy listo para un compromiso" "fue una equivocación"_, solamente eso había salido de sus bocas, justificaciones y disculpas, nada que en realidad explicará que había pasado la noche anterior, ella solamente había huido y no había aclarado nada, dos años después ahí estaba él, haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y mostrando la debilidad de ella al no poder olvidarlo, al ver como en ella aun quedaba el recuerdo de esa noche. Tomo otro sorbo de su chocolate y miró a su amiga que dejaba su dona después de haberle mordido y como buscaba algo entre su bolsa sacando un pequeño sobre de colores.

- Por cierto Ginny, esto es tuyo- dijo ofreciéndole el sobre de colores- son las fotos de mi boda.

Vaya, gracias Hermione- dijo Ginny- pero son mas de las que me saque.

Si lo se, saque varias copias de las fotos, resulta que varias de esas fotos fueron sacadas por toda la boda y en muchas de ellas sales tu- dijo Hermione- asi que pensé que te gustaría tenerlas.

Ah muchas gracias- dijo Ginny sacándolas fotos y mirándolas, la primera era cuando estaban ante el acta matrimonial junto a Harry, la segunda estaba felicitando a Ron y Hermione después de la ceremonia, había fotos de las cuales no se había percatado de cuando había sido tomadas, había una de ellas cuando estaba hablando con los gemelos, inclusive había fotos en las cuales estaban Harry y ella bailando, y como ella repentinamente lo había soltado y como el le había gritado para que se detuviera, también había de la pelea con Ron, en la cual tanto el y ella habían hecho caras bastante graciosas, y luego venían en las cuales habían posado con su familia y los novios, una con los novios y ella solamente, la de los cuatro, Hermione, Ron Harry y ella, y las dos ultimas y las mas desagradables de todas, en la que había posado simplemente con Harry junto en la fuente.

Te gustan- pregunto Hermione feliz

Claro están muy lindas- dijo Ginny, y es que al parecer Hermione estaba fascinada con su reciente enlace nupcial y no era justo que su pesimismo bajara la ilusión que Hermione tenía- además este fotógrafo hizo maravillas, como es que estuvo en todo?

Pues ve tu a saber, ni yo misma se como es que capto todos los momentos de la fiesta, y capto los que nos interesaría a Ron y a mi- dijo Hermione ilusionada.

Y ¿cómo estas después de una semana casada con mi hermano, señora Weasley?- pregunto Ginny resaltando lo último.

Pues te diré, que es magnifico estar casada con él, si cuando éramos novios la mayoría del tiempo pensaba que era genial estar con él, ahora puedo decir que estoy feliz de compartir mi vida, mi tiempo y espacio con él y juntos- dijo Hermione feliz- aclaro que es un poco desordenado y casi nunca sabe donde deja las cosas, pero es genial todos los días me acuesto y me levanto con una sonrisa.

Que bueno!- dijo Ginny, después de todo no importaba que Hermione ya no viviera con ella ahora lo mas importante era la felicidad de Hermione y de su hermano Ron- y que tal la luna de miel?- pregunto Ginny causando el sonrojo de Hermione

Maravilloso, pero no daré grandes detalles.- dijo Hermione aun sonrojada- no te hablare de mi privacía con Ron, pero te hablare como no la pasamos.......

llevaban dos horas esperando alguna irregularidad en la casa de los Nott, una sola pista que los llevara a por fin después de muchos años culparlos y llevarlos a Azkaban por los delitos cometidos hace ya mas de 5 años durante el tiempo que estuvo activo Voldemort y los demás mortifagos. Los Nott eran fieles seguidores de Voldemort, fueron mortifagos, sin embargo ninguno de ellos fueron identificados la noche que cayeron varios mortifagos en el departamento de misterios, y mucho menos en la ultima batalla contra Voldemort donde varios mortifagos cayeron y fueron enviados a Azkaban y otros murieron antes de ir a la prisión. Sin embargo ellos eran uno de los pocos sospechosos mortifagos que aun quedaban con vida, y que se encargaban de, como ellos dirían "limpiar la sangre Mágica" y eran causantes de varios delitos contra muggles y magos.

Harry y Ron, estaban sentados en una banca enfrente de la casa de los Nott, llevaban meses en el caso, algunas pistas les habían llevado a una lujosa casa en Londres muggle propiedad de los Nott. Harry y Ron trabajaban en el departamento de Aurores en el ministerio, debido a su desempeño durante la guerra contra Voldemort, aun siendo tan jóvenes, habían logrado tener una plaza vigente en el departamento, y gracias a sus gran habilidad, desempeños e ingenio (que en parte le agradecían a Hermione) en su trabajo, había sido puestos como pareja en la Resolución del caso de los mortifagos que aún estaban activos, juntos habían logrado mandar a mas de 15 mortifagos a Azkaban, por lo cual eran muy reconocidos en la comunidad mágica, además de ser muy solicitados.

-y ¿qué se siente ser Ron de Granger?- dijo Harry cambiando el tema de quidittch con el que ya llevaban mas de una hora discutiendo.

-te diré que estoy muy feliz de compartir mi vida con ella- dijo Ron- feliz de compartir mis ocho horas de sueño junto a ella.

-tan solo las ocho horas de sueño o te gusta compartir con ella también otras cosas en la cama?- dijo Harry causando el sonrojo de Ron

-me gusta compartir todo con ella tanto en la cama, como en las demás cosas- dijo Ron mas desinhibido- y lo mejor es que no necesito levantarme temprano para irme a mi departamento a bañar.

y ¿qué tal la "luna de miel"?- dijo Harry- ¿hubo decirlo compatibilidad?

Estuvo magnifica, mas de lo que me imaginaba- dijo Ron- pero no te voy a dar detalles

Que injusto- dijo Harry

Oye es privado, cuando te pase a ti querido amigo, te prometo que yo no voy a estar metiendo las narices en tus asuntos íntimos- dijo Ron dando por terminada la discusión

Dudo que algún día me encuentre en tu situación dijo Harry restando importancia a lo que había dicho

Lo mismo me dije yo y mírame ahora, casado con nuestra mejor amiga desde los once años- dijo Ron-la vida es muy irónica.

Si pero a mi no me pasará lo mismo- dijo Harry con firmeza- tu te dejaste atrapar, pero yo prefiero mi libertad.

Ya llegara por quien renuncies a tu querida y apreciada libertad- dijo Ron- además estar casado no es malo, menos cuando lo estas con la mujer de tu vida.

Yo no digo que estar casado sea malo, y menos es un martirio- dijo Harry- pero yo no estoy hecho para un compromiso, y menos para casarme.

Ya te veré en unos años- dijo Ron- igual y el próximo que nos da la noticia eres tú.

Ya quisieras, jamás me veras en una situación similar

Tu y mi hermana son igual de necios- dijo Ron, y sonriendo con malicia agregó- pero igual y ya los veré, y quien sabe, hasta juntos.

Tienes acaso una manía o un complot para emparejarme con tu hermana acaso?- pregunto Harry

Pues no se tú...

A que te refieres?- dijo Harry confuso- aquí el único con la manía de emparejarme eres tú, desde tu boda estas haciendo comentarios de ese tipo.

Yo solo digo lo que veo- dijo Ron con un extraño brillo en los ojos, si bien Harry conocía esa expresión desde finales de su 5º curso, cuando Ginny había terminado con su antiguo novio Michael Corner, y Ron le había sugerido salir con chicos que valieran la pena, dirigiendo este comentario especialmente a Harry.

Y que ves?- pregunto Harry

Cierto interés tuyo por mi hermana-dijo Ron- y en ella...- hizo una pausa

Y en ella?- dijo Harry ahora mas interesado al ver la intención de su mejor amigo por no continuar.

No que no sabías a lo que me refería...

Vas a decirme?...

Que pronto interés el tuyo!- dijo Ron sonriendo- pero si, si vi poco interés, pero era mas su coraje hacia ti, si he de serte sincero- dijo Ron riendo ahora ante la expresión desilusionada de su amigo- pero si quieres mi opinión, es la misma mirada que me dirigía Hermione cuando la hacía enojar, así que no dudes que un día tu y ella, sabes a lo que me refiero- y acto seguido comenzó a reír.

Quieres dejar de reírte?- dijo Harry enojado

Bueno ya- dijo Ron parando de reír- oye una pregunta indiscreta

Cual?-dijo Harry

Si mi hermana y tu eran muy amigos ¿por qué ahora no se soportan?- pregunto Ron

Las cosas cambian.....

Pero no drásticamente como lo que paso con ustedes- dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas obvio y posó su mirada en Harry- además dudó que los sentimientos cambien ¿verdad Harry?- y dirigió su mirada a un escaparate de artículos deportivos.

.......- esta bien la pregunta de Ron lo dejo fuera de lugar, o sea si cambian, estaba seguro, todo en este mundo cambia, todos nos encontramos sujetos a cambios, sin embargo ¿habían cambiado?, **_vamos Harry sincérate ¿cambian?,_** si, si cambia....no, bueno en cierta manera si cambian**, _esta bien Potter decídete ¿cambian o no?,_**si cambian pero en este caso no. Habían pasado ya dos años y las cosas seguían igual como las había dejado hace dos año, antes era el mejor amigo de Ginny y ambos disfrutaban su compañía y después todo se fue a la mierda, ¿culpa de él? Si ¿culpa de ella? También, **_bien Potter ahora no solo eres tú el culpable, pongamos las cosas en orden ok_,** Ginny- Harry- amigos- cama- enemigos, **_ahora pones en ridículo al demostrar lo inútil que son los hombres, genial, ¿algo mas para arruinar tu reputación?_**, no, **_esta bien, Ginny ¿qué significa volverla a ver frecuentemente?_**, nada, **_ustedes eran amigos ¿verdad?,_** ¿si?, **_eso me sonó mas a un no se, ¿acaso te gustaba Ginny Weasley?,_** un poco, **_lo sabía, la amabas, por eso no aguantaste y esa noche dormiste con ella, sabía que aquellas confesiones no provenían ni de mi ni del vaso de cerveza con el que según te emborrachaste, ¿verdad Harry? Esa noche estabas mas sobrio que nada, esas confesiones venían del corazón, ahora confiesa, y mas te vale ser sincero, antes contesta ¿amabas a Ginny Weasley?, no puedes mentir, _**si la amo, aun la amo, creo amarla mas que hace seis años, **_yo solo te pregunte que si la amabas, y ahora confiesas que la amas desde tu ultimo año en Hogwarts, en fin tu lo has dicho, no yo_**

jajaja- Ron estaba riendo, y esto había distraído a Harry de sus pensamientos- Harry estas bien?- pregunto Ron tratando de controlar la risa, Harry llevaba 15 minutos absorto en una guerra interna silenciosa, y Ron viendo los extraños gestos que Harry estaba haciendo decidió interrumpirle- no quieres que tomemos un café o algo así?

No me haría mal toma una taza de café- dijo Harry aun distraído.

Vamos pues, a dos calles de aquí hay un local muy bueno al que Hermione me llevó hace dos semanas ¿te va a gustar?- dijo Ron mientras se paraban y comenzaban a caminar- Hermione me dijo que ella y Ginny van mucho, les queda cerca de su trabajo.

Vamos no me iría mal un poco de distracción- dijo Harry ya mas atento- ya tenía hasta las piernas entumidas de estar sentado.

Caminaron en dirección a la cafetería, platicando de la camioneta que Hermione pensaba adquirir, Hermione quería que Ron vendiera su lindo convertible por una camioneta para Hermione y un carro menos lujosos para él, en dado caso que ella no adquiriera el dinero extra que la compañía Nimbus podría invertir en la compañía en la que ella y Ginny trabajaban, aunque era lo mas seguro que ese dinero extra llegara, pero el simple echo de pensar en deshacerse de su convertible negro con forros de piel, para comprar una camioneta que según Hermione necesitarían cuando vinieran los niños, le hacia estremecerse, Hermione no sabía cuan importante era su carro para Ron, y es que ella era de las que pensaba que tan solo con que andará el carro no importaba, por eso era el hecho de que ella tuviera un pequeño y no tan lujosos carro compacto, pero para ron desprenderse de su convertible que le había costado tanto, le dolía mas que las heridas que lo dejaron en cama durante semanas tras la batalla contra Voldemort, aun siendo estas peores de las que había recibido Harry (N/A: dirán que exagero, pero así son los hombres, deberían ver como se pone mi hermano cuando tomo sus cosas)

Llegaron a un pequeño local de apenas dos pisos, tenía una fachada rustica con dos grandes ventanales que les permitía ver a las personas que se encontraban adentro disfrutando de la rica variedad de café, chocolate y te que ofrecían. Ron y Harry echaron un vistazo antes de entra y ambas miradas coincidieron en un solo punto, una inusual cabellera rojo intenso, no tardaron en repara en que segunda cabellera castaña la acompañaba, Ginny Weasley y su cuñada Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, se encontraban en el local. Harry se acerco a un señor que vendía rosas enfrente del local y compro una rosa blanca, mientras que Ron adquiría una roja, pagaron al señor y decidieron entrar al local.

-podemos acompañarlas- dijo Ron en tono galante haciendo que Hermione y Ginny se sobresaltara.

hay Ron eres un tonto, nos espantaste- reclamo Ginny.

Ah si hola Ginny estoy bien gracias por preguntar- contesto Ron sarcásticamente- hola amor- dijo entregándole la rosa a su esposa y besándola dulcemente en los labio.

Hola amor- dijo Hermione besando nuevamente a su esposo- hola Harry ¿cómo estas?

Hola Hermione, bien gracias- dijo Harry y se dirigió a Ginny- hola Ginny

Hola Potter- dijo Ginny en tono cortante

Hoy estas mas linda que de costumbre- dijo Harry ocultando la rosa

Muérete Potter- dijo Ginny agriamente y siguió tomando su chocolate

Por ti princesa lo que quieras- dijo Harry, no se iba a dejar de la indiferencia de la pelirroja, si quería guerra, eso era precisamente lo que iba a tener.

Ron, me acompañas por un café- dijo Hermione saliendo de la tensión de las otras dos personas.

Claro- dijo Ron siguiendo a su esposa- quieren algo chicos?

Un chocolate- dijeron ambos y Ginny quiso en ese momento lanzarle el chocolate que aun quedaba en su taza, pero se contuvo de lanzarle el chocolate y de salir huyendo como la vez anterior, no pensaba darle la satisfacción a Harry.

He de reconocerlo- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio- cada vez que te veo estas mas hermosa- dijo Harry ofreciéndole la rosa blanca causando la incomodidad de Ginny, como el idiota y arrogante de Potter recordaba que esa era su flor favorita- para la mujer mas bella del local.

Es irónico, cuando soy la única mujer aparte de Hermione aquí adentro, y además de que dudó que le eches flores a la esposa de tu mejor amigo (N/A: así se dice cuando halagas a una persona, y también cuando le estas coqueteando)- dijo Ginny en tono de burla.

Entonces en ese caso, para la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido- ignorando el comentario de Ginny y poniendo la rosa en cima en la mesa y fijando su mirada en la foto donde se encontraban los dos sentados en la fuente- también es mi favorita, creo que los dos salimos muy bien, pero en especial tú.

Que es lo que quieres Potter?- dijo Ginny cansada de la situación.

Que es lo que quieres tu?- dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma sexy .

Me estas ligando acaso Potter?- dijo Ginny y Harry acaricio su mejilla y asintió- pues olvídalo.

Si bien que quieres que algo loco pase entre nosotros- dijo Harry tratando de aguantar la risa, hasta que punto había llegado para lograr que ella al menos le dirigiera una sonrisa y mejor aun tratar de que ella saliera con el, inclusive desde el momento que empezó a coquetearle se sintió fuera de lugar, por lo regular eran las mujeres quienes trataban de liagarlo, no él- solo dilo Weasley, admite que me deseas.

Se me nota mucho?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ginny- oh si Potter te deseo, quiero todo contigo, quiero un hijo tuyo- dijo fingiendo interés y acto seguido comenzó a reír- porque no le haces un favor al mundo Potter y te tiras a un pozo.

Si es lo que quieres princesa eso mismo haré- dijo Harry tratando de dar mas guerra.

Deja de decirme princesa ¿quieres?

Esta bien...princesa

Mete tu cabeza a un retrete y jalale- dijo Ginny- ya te dije que no soy tu princesa ¿acaso eres un retrasado?

No ves lo que el amor hace, nos hace estar como idiotas- dijo Harry- a esto se le llama estar enamorado...

Yo diría que estar idiota, no le atribuyas al amor el que seas idiota de nacimiento- dijo Ginny ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa.

Te crees muy graciosa verdad amor?- dijo Harry causando la rabia de su pelirroja acompañante.

Ni soy tu amor, ni soy tu princesa- dijo Ginny saliendo de sus cabales.

Ya se... mi niña

Ni tu niña

Mi chiquita

No

Mi flaca

No

Mi vida

No

Mi reina

No, no, no- dijo Ginny histérica y alzando la voz- ni tu niña, ni tu flaca, ni tu osita, ni nada por el estilo, deja ya de ...

Aquí esta tu chocolate- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la palabrota que estaba a punto de decir su cuñada, conocía su temperamento el de ella y el de todos los Weasley.

Interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Ron

No- dijo Ginny tomando del chocolate que le habían traído.

Si- dijo Harry

De que hablaban- pregunto Ron

De cosas- dijo Ginny

De nosotros- dijo Harry

Sin importancia- dijo Ginny

Con mucha importancia- dijo Harry y Ginny volteo a verlo. Estaban tomando su chocolate, los únicos que hablaban eran Hermione y Ron, los otros dos estaban ocupados tomando solamente de su chocolate, cuando Hermione exaltada le hablo a Ginny.

Ginny ¿ya viste la hora que es?- dijo Hermione señalando su reloj y mostrándoselo- debemos irnos- dijo tomando la flor que Ron le había dado y su bolsa.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ginny tomando su flor a regañadientes ante la mirada de su cuñada y guardando las fotos en su bolsa y tomándola. Los cuatro se pararon de la mesa.

Te veo en la casa- dijo Hermione despidiéndose con un beso en los labios de su esposo- adiós Harry- dijo despidiéndolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Llegó a las siete- dijo Ron volviendo a besar a su esposa (estos no pierden la oportunidad)- te amo

Yo igual

Adiós hermanita- dijo Ron besando a Ginny en la mejilla

Adiós Ron- dijo y se acerco a Harry para despedirse- adiós Harry.

Adiós...hermosa- dijo Harry despidiéndose y besándola en la comisura de su boca.

Piérdete Potter- dijo Ginny caminando a la salida junto a Hermione

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, Y MAS SIENTO QUE SI TALVEZ NO MEREZACA ESTO LA PENA DESPUES DE ESTAR SIN ACTUALIZAR DESDE HACE MESES.

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TRES LINDAS NIÑAS A TABATAS Y MAGA Y ANGLS.

Aquí esta la actualización como lo prometí espero les guste no se talvez quedó algo exagerado, pero después de que me eliminaran los archivos unos jackers (si se escribe así no?) y que mi hermano, aun no le perdono lo que hizo el tarado, me eliminó mi carpeta y yo sin revisar la papelera de reciclaje eliminará los elementos...y un sin fin de cosas aquí esta el capitulo dos.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Aseneth Potter Weasley


	3. Propuestas No indeocrosas

_Disclimineir: todos los derechos reservado a J.K Rowling y a Warner BROS. A ellos les pertenecen todos los personajes estos divinos y liadísimos personajes y los lugares que les parezca conocidos, yo solamente los utilizo para pasar momentos de diversión no con fines de lucro, ellos me los prestan tantito, la historia si es mía_

El Retrato De Un Noviazgo Perfecto

Capítulo III "Propuestas No Indecorosas"

No es justo- dijo Ginny sentándose lado de Hermione que solo la miro unos instantes y siguió platicando con Mery Ann. Ginny se encontraba molesta y al parecer a Hermione no le importaba, porque ella si había sido elegida para la cuenta. No entendía porque, si tenía las mismas oportunidades que Hermione e inclusive de Tristan, el otro publicista, ella había quedado fuera. No es que se sintiera mejor que Tristan o de cualquier otro, pero ella se había esforzado desde el principio por llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba, y había puesto todo de su parte para ser reconocida, le había entregado todo a la compañía y ahora quedaba prácticamente fuera de la cuenta , por lo cual había peleado desde el primer día en el que ella supo que quería ser publicista.

La cuenta Nimbus, era lo que mas deseaba, y no simplemente por la cantidad de dinero que ofrecía representarla, si no porque esta le abriría las puertas a ser mas reconocida y representaba un reto en su carrera, al ser la compañía Nimbus una de las proveedoras líder en escobas y artículos de qudittch mas grande a nivel nacional e internacional.

Volteo a ver a Hermione y a Mery, y vio que Hermione había sacado de su bolsa el sobre de fotos que en la mañana le había entregado y se las mostraba a Mery, la foto que traía en manos era en la que se encontraban Ron, Hermione Harry y ella sonriendo a la cámara junto a la fuente que estaba adornada con velas en forma de flor encendidas y sonrió al imaginarse que bien pudo haberse quemado y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta o mejor aún podría haberse quemado Harry , a quien le quedaba bastante grande el saco.

Me hubiera encantado acompañarte- dijo Mery sosteniendo la foto entre sus manos- pero Alan tuvo una recaída.

No te preocupes- dijo Hermione- ¿cómo sigue Alan?

El sanador dice que ve mejoría, lo esta tratando con diversas pociones y ungüentos y esta respondiendo muy bien- dijo Mery

Me da alegría- dijo Ginny- dile que le mando un beso y que el viernes próximo voy a verlo.

Se va alegrar al verte, siempre pregunta por ti- dijo Mery observando la foto detenidamente- aquí las dos salieron muy lindas.

Gracias- dijeron ambas.

Si me disculpan- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y viendo al señor Maxwell que iba pasando- voy hablar con él.

Luego te alcanzo- dijo Hermione y siguió viendo las fotos con Mery.

Señor Maxwell- gritó Ginny haciendo que el presidente volteara y se fijará en ella y se detuviera- que bueno que lo veo.

Para que soy bueno Ginny- dijo el señor sonriendo- o por que soy malo.

Quería hablar con usted acerca de la compañía Nimbus- dijo Ginny

Tu dirás Ginny- dijo ofreciéndole asiento en unas sillas cercanas y sentándose.

Bueno, desde que llegue a esta compañía he tratado de dar lo mejor de mi, logrando buenos resultados hasta ahora, siempre me he esforzado en mi trabajo- dijo Ginny- y la cuenta Nimbus representa por todo lo que he luchado estos años

Te entiendo perfectamente Ginny- dijo el señor Maxwell y tomo un trago de su vaso- pero entiende que la compañía dispuso y yo obedecí, ellos pedían gente comprometida.

¿comprometida?- pregunto Ginny con desconcierto- yo estoy enteramente comprometida con lo que hago, he dado lo mejor de mi y el resultado salta a la vista, invierto mucho en la compañía

Si, todos nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo el señor Maxwell- pero la decisión la tomó la compañía Nimbus, hizo hincapié en una disposiciones para integrar el equipo de trabajo y yo obedecí a ellas , por el bien de nuestra compañía publicitaría.

Y ¿cuales fueron esas disposiciones? No integrar a ninguna pelirroja pecosa al equipote trabajo- dijo Ginny sonando sarcástica.

Ginny, no quiero que me tomes a mal esto, pero la compañía Nimbus es una empresa completamente familia...

Y yo tengo una "enorme" familia- intervino Ginny haciendo énfasis en la palabra "enorme"

Si, y yo no niego eso, pero la compañía requiere gente comprometida no solo con su trabajo, si no con su vida íntima y su familia- concluyó el señor Maxwell.

O sea que tengo que estar casada, con tres o cuatro niños corriendo por toda mi casa y dividiendo mi vida entre mi hogar, mis hijos, mi trabajo y mi esposo- dijo Ginny

No Ginny- dijo el señor Maxwell- pero ellos requieren que tu estés dispuesta a un compromiso y a compartir, y eso con el fin de que tu puedas percibir lo que es tener responsabilidades no solo con tigo misma, si no con tu entorno familia, y encontrar la manera de llegarle a la publico familiar. Además Hermione esta casada, comparte obligaciones y su tiempo, y no tiene hijos y fue elegida.

Ok, entiendo que buscan personas casadas ya sea con hijos o sin hijos pero que tengan un compromiso con otra persona- dijo Ginny- y ¿Tristan? Él no esta casado

Pero esta comprometido con Laura- dijo el señor Maxwell- tu eres realmente buena y un gran elemento en esta compañía, pero Nimbus busca gente comprometida, no solo que estén casados y que tengan talento y creatividad, para este anuncio solicitaron personas comprometidas, y no me lo tomes a mal- dijo el señor Maxwell parándose y depositando una de sus manos en el hombro de Ginny-

Pero yo...- empezó Ginny,

...Ginny creo que inviertes demasiado tiempo en la compañía, cuando deberías invertirlo a tu vida privada, y en especial deberías dártelo a ti, para todo hay un tiempo, solo hay que saber equilibrarlo- concluyó el señor Maxwell dejando a Ginny sentada, y pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Ginny se puso de pie aun pensando en lo que le había dicho el señor Maxwell, en verdad le había dolido, pero no era mas que la verdad, muchos veces había cancelado citas, había rechazado salidas con compañeros y amigos y aun mas había faltado a cumpleaños y reuniones con sus papás y sus hermanos por su trabajo. Era cierto, no tenía vida social mas que la de sus compañeros de trabajo, y no precisamente porque no fuera agradable, inclusive en varias ocasiones había escuchado que la catalogaban como alguien agradable en compañía y además bonita, pero ella había olvidado o mas bien había tratadote opacar la necesidad de tener una persona a su lado, un compromiso, o aunque fuera una cita, todo los justificaba con su trabajo, inclusive aunque no le era de su agrado cuando Harry y ella solían salir el le decía que invertía mucho tiempo a su trabajo, y ella había bromeado con eso, diciendo que a lo mejor es que el era demasiado conformista, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenían razón, dedicaba mas tiempo a su trabajo había anhelado mucho el llegar a ese puesto que había renunciado a todo por llegar al lugar en el que estaba. Caminó en dirección a los baños pasando lentamente por donde estaba Hermione con Mery sin siquiera mirarla y entro a los baños, se miro al espejo, como reclamándose y se metió al servicio sentándose en el inodoro.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione la miro dirigirse al baño y decidió no seguirla, sin embargo no dejo de preocuparle que su amiga no le dirigiera una mirada al pasar frente a ella, pero talvez ella deseaba estar sola uno minutos en los que se le pasaba el coraje, ya después ella solo iría a buscarla con una solución o por lo menos con una cara mas sonriente. Siguió platicando con Mery, comentando acerca de su boda y de los detalles de la Luna de Miel, hablo acerca de las mesas, la decoración y los vestidos. Platicó con lujo de detalles las cosas por las que paso en su boda, de las felicitaciones extrañas y efusivas de algunos invitados, de los peinados y de los problemas de los que se percato en la boda, de la caída de Sabrina donde se le vio todo con semejante escote que traía , quien era una compañera de trabajo que no le caía bien y que se había invitado sola a la boda, platico de la comida y las fotos, de sus regalos y de la casa donde estaban viviendo, de lo maravilloso que era estar casada y llevar apenas una semana.

Siguió platicando durante media hora de todos los detalles de su boda y contemplando las fotos de Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga no había vuelto de los servicios, miro con la esperanza de verla salir mejor de lo que había entrado pero no vio nada, simplemente como salía Sabrina, para variar con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación caminando como si no la mereciera el piso, volteo a ver a todos lugares, en busca de una pelirroja cabellera y no vio, volteo a ver a Mery quien seguía viendo las fotos y se paro.

¿Ginny y el son novios?- pregunto Mery enseñando la foto en la que Harry y Ginny aparecían sonrientes junto a la fuente.

Si...- dijo Hermione sin pensar, en realidad no había escuchado lo que Mery dijo, por estar buscando a Ginny.

De seguro son los próximos en casarse, recuerdo que ella y él salina desde hace ya dos años- dijo mirando la foto.

Lo mas seguro...- dijo Hermione dándole la razón, no sabía lo que le estaba diciendo pero al darse cuenta que ella no saltaba eufórica o colérica, talvez sus respuestas eran sensatas- ... oye no me tardo, ahora vuelvo.

Si esta bien- dijo Mery y Hermione se fue cediendo el lugar a Marian una compañera de trabajo.

¿qué miras?- oyó que Marian le preguntaba a Mery.

Las fotos de Ginny con su prometido- dijo enseñando la foto y Hermione alcanzó a oírla, pero decidió que mas tarde aclararía todo, ahora lo principal era buscar a Ginny.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny... ¿estas ahí?- preguntó Hermione golpeando las puertas del sanitario.

Si...- oyó un débil susurro detrás de la puerta

Ginny, sal de ahí- dijo Hermione- vamos Ginny quiero verte.

Ahora salgo- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del servicio y saliendo con la mirada triste

¿qué paso Ginny?- preguntó Hermione caminando a un diván que se encontraba a lado de la puerta y sentándose.

Nada...- dijo imitándola-

Entonces ¿por qué estas así?- dijo Hermione- ¿qué te dijo el señor Maxwell?

Hermione... ¿crees que invierto demasiado tiempo a mi trabajo?- pregunto Ginny

Bueno, inviertes lo necesario...-dijo Hermione

Se sincera por favor¿crees que invierto mas tiempo en mi trabajo que en mi vida social?- preguntó Ginny mirándola a los ojos.

Pues la verdad si- dijo Hermione- pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que te dijo el señor Maxwell?

Me he perdido de muchas cosas que en verdad valen mas la pena que esto- dijo Ginny sin contestar la pregunta de Hermione

Gin, no digas eso, esto realmente vale la pena- dijo mirándola a los ojos- en verdad lo vale, porque es por lo que tu has soñado, es una meta que tu te pusiste y algo que realmente te importaba mucho y te importa mucho, esto es lo que te apasiona, no creo que algo pueda valer mas que la realización de un sueño.

Pero no vale mas que el perderme cosas realmente importantes- dijo Ginny- como perderme un fin de semana sin preocupaciones y estrés, tener una cita, salir con amigos, visitar a mis padres, hermanos y amigos, o tan solo salir a pasear y dedicarme una día para mi, sabía? que desde que termine con Jonh, hace dos años solo he tenidos dos citas, e invertido mas tiempo a esto que a mi vida privada a mi intimidad.

Pero estas luchando por lo que tu quieres, y tu no sueles renunciar a nada- dijo Hermione.

Si estoy luchando por lo que quiero, pero olvide que también hay otros deseos y anhelos que tengo, que deseo- dijo Ginny- no solo quiero esto, quiero una familia, a veces pensaba que yo me casaría antes que tu.

Y donde quedo todo ello?- preguntó Hermione- ¿dónde quedaron tus deseos¿por qué los dejaste ir, Ginny yo luche por lo que quiero y aquí me tienes, y tu ¿porque dejaste todo lo que anhelabas atrás?

Porque lo fui ocultando, porque ponía pretextos absurdos a mi misma, porque trate de ocultar mi necesidad de estar con alguien, de tener un compromiso, la oculte con mi trabajo, iba ocultando las cosas con pretextos y mas trabajo, pero hoy me di cuenta que me estoy perdiendo cosas que realmente valen mas la pena, creí que tal vez esto llenaría lo que me faltaba, pero me equivoque- dijo Ginny débilmente.

Es valido equivocarse Ginny- dijo Hermione- y mas cuando a veces ponemos en prioridad cosas que a lo mejor no eran tan importantes en primer instancia, y lo que paso con tigo es que empezaste a ponerte a ti misma pretextos, tu te negaste a ti misma, tratabas de excusarte y terminaste creyéndote todo, y entonces fuiste absorbida y dejaste atrás esos deseos, dejaste que se acumularan, lo mismo pasa con los deberes, los dejas acumularse y un día te das cuenta que son mas de los que creías y que tarde o temprano tienes que terminarlos- dijo Hermione- hay que saber equilibrar nuestro tiempo, hay tiempo para todo, para tu trabajo, y sobre todo hay tiempo para ti.

Lo mismo me dijo el señor Maxwell- dijo Ginny un poco mas tranquila.

Y sobre la cuenta Nimbus ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto Hermione.

Que la compañía buscaba gente comprometida, no solo con su trabajo si no con su familia, en pocas palabras necesitan personas que se desarrollen en un ámbito familiar o comprometido- dijo Ginny- de lo cual yo no cumplo ninguna característica.

Pero eso es injusto, si tu eres excelente en tu trabajo, porque no habrían de elegirte- dijo Hermione

Mira Hermione, la Compañía Nimbus es muy exigente en ese caso, es una compañía enteramente familiar y se preocupa por ella, la imagen que ellos tienes es una muy estricta en ese caso, a ellos les preocupa la desintegración familiar y todas esas cosas, les preocupa como se desarrolla en el campo familiar, porque sus escobas las comparan los papás a los hijos, además oí que eligieron a personas que tiene familia o se casarón o se van a casar por la razón de ayudarles económicamente, para que tengan una entrada extra- dijo Ginny

Que extraño, pero es una excelente idea, así no pierden su imagen familiar y ayudan a familias, además de que llegan a los consumidores a los que quieren llegar y ellos son, los padres-dijo Hermione sorprendida-quien les este manejando la imagen pública, lo esta haciendo bastante bien

Yo no lo quiero tanto por el dinero, que no me vendría mal, necesito pintar la casa la pintura se esta cayendo, pero yo estaba pensando que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para dar a conocerme, un anuncio publicitario de una compañía internacional nos abriría las puertas a traer mas clientes a la compañía- dijo Ginny- además es un reto para mi, por el simple hecho de que la compañía es muy exigente en cuanto a su publicidad.

Felicidades Ginny- dijo Nelly una compañera que iba entrando al baño y las interrumpió, mientras se aplicaba labial frente al espejo- la verdad yo no lo sabía, lo tenías bien escondido.

Gracias- dijo Ginny sin comprender y mirando a Hermione.

Bueno luego las veo- dijo despidiéndose- y felicidades a las dos.

Sabes a que se refería?- preguntó Ginny con desconcierto.

La verdad...- empezó Hermione y luego se le vino a la cabeza una idea, que tenía en relación a las fotos y sonrió ampliamente extrañando con su actitud a Ginny - ... Ginny, realmente deseas entrar al equipo de trabajo de la compañía Nimbus.

¿qué dices? Deja de bromear conmigo- dijo Ginny

dime ¿si o no?- pregunto Hermione

Si.

Solo necesitaba esa respuesta

¿qué piensas hacer?- dijo Ginny

Espera a la tarde, ya verás- dijo Hermione y se levanto- tengo unas cosas que hacer te veo mas al rato- y salio del baño casi corriendo.

¿ahora que tramas Hermione?- se preguntó Ginny saliendo por la puerta que momentos antes había cruzado su amiga

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Qué tu le dijiste que?- pregunto Ginny aun con desconcierto mientras limpiaba el te que había derramado en su falda después de oír a Hermione.

Que estas comprometida- dijo Hermione como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Pero ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir que "YO" estaba comprometida?- dijo Ginny molesta.

Pues veras, que por la oficina alguien, la verdad no se quien, empezó el rumor de que tu estabas comprometida y se me ocurrió decírselo al señor Maxwell- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

Fuiste tú, tu le dijiste a Mery que estaba comprometida ¿verdad?- dio Ginny molesta

No fue mi intención, fue un error...

¿cómo que fue un error, sabías que todo el mundo cree que estoy comprometida con Harry Potter y no ha dejado de felicitarme- dijo Ginny exasperada- y tu solo dices que fue un error.

Lo siento Ginny, pero estaba distraída cuando Mery me pregunto si Harry era tu novio, y pues le dije que si, no fue mi intención, estaba mas preocupada porque no salías del baño que en ponerle atención, y por una extraña razón ella cree que estas comprometida con Harry- dijo Hermione

Ahora la oficina entera cree que me voy a casar con Harry- dijo Ginny- y lo mas irónico es que llevo casi un año hablar con Harry y ahora de la noche a la mañana estoy comprometida con él.

Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos estas en la cuenta- dijo Hermione sonriendo- y aun mas bueno, estas comprometida con el galán mas asediado, Harry Potter.

No podías conseguirme un prometido mas conocido- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo

Lo siento Brad Pitt esta casado- dijo Hermione

Que lastima- dijo Ginny

Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?- dijo Hermione- ¿seguir con la farsa o renunciar a la cuenta?

Te había dicho que la cuenta era por lo que había luchado durante estos años- dijo Ginny

Entonces lo harás ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione.

Tengo que mandarle una mensaje- dijo Ginny buscando un pergamino y su pluma- voy a citarlo esta noche.

Será entonces su primer cita- dijo Hermione sonriendo- te recomiendo seas amable con él.

Te prometo que lo haré- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry Potter por este medio deseamos invitarle a usted y a un acompañante al aniversario de la graduación de la generación del 98 de la Academia de Aurores...bla.. bla...- dijo Harry cerrando el sobre

¿piensas ir?- preguntó Ron abriendo su sobre al igual que Harry

no, definitivamente no- dijo Harry tirando el sobre en el basurero

y se puede saber porque?- dijo Ron tomando los boletos que estaban anexados a la carta y guardándolos en su cartera.

Jolette Telwis ¿te suena a algo?- dijo Harry sentándose en su silla

Quien? Jolie, como olvidarla- dijo Ron con sufrimiento- no dejabas de mencionarla ni hasta cuando dormías, vaya que te clavaste con ella... para que después te bateara.

Vaya que te acuerdas de ella- dijo Harry sorprendido

Como olvidarla- dijo Ron- así que la razón es Jollie¿acaso no la has olvidado?

Claro que ya la olvide, solo que el volverla a ver, no me agrada la idea en absoluto- dijo Harry- además no tengo pareja

Y ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Que no pienso ir sin alguna acompañante, y déjame decirte que no he salido con nadie desde hace meses- dijo Harry dejando el asunto

Bueno haya tu- dijo Ron- y ¿si tuvieras pareja?

Lo pensaría...- dijo Harry escribiendo en su informe

Punto aclarado- dijo Ron empezando con su informe.

Ron tienes mensaje- dijo Harry señalando a la lechuza que iba entrando a la oficina la cual pertenecía a la oficina de Hermione y Ginny.

Que raro, las acabamos de ver en la cafetería- dijo Ron tomando el sobre y leyéndolo.

Tal vez, después de una semana maravillosa de luna de miel, te esta extrañando en estos momentos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Pues te equivocas, la carta es para ti- dijo Ron extendiéndola- y aun mejor, es de mi hermana.

¿qué?- dijo Harry parándose de su silla y arrebatándole la carta a Ron.

Que modales- dijo Ron riéndose.

Cállate y déjame leer Ronald- dijo Harry abriendo la carta y comenzando a leer.

Harry:

¿Te parecería bien si cenamos esta noche, si es así te espero en el restaurante que esta en la esquina de enfrente a mi casa, como a las 8pm.

Un beso

Ginny.

y ¿que te dice mi hermana?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry quien doblaba la carta y la metía en su bolsillo- que te ama y quiere todo con tigo- dijo Ron en tono de burla.

No, mucho mejor, dice que me espera a cenar a las ocho- dijo Harry.

Por algo se empieza- dijo Ron con sorna- talvez la próxima te invite al cine y luego quien sabe.

Jaja muy gracioso- dijo Harry ignorándolo.

Te recomiendo que te hagas del rogar y no le des pie a que no te respete, porque si no se hará a la idea que eres una facilota- dijo Ron- Y luego no te tomara en serio.

Solo es una cita Ron- dijo Harry- deja de inventar tus telenovelas

Y ¿piensas ir?- dijo Ron

Hace un momento hasta me invitabas a tu casa a que nos maquilláramos juntas y en estos momentos me preguntas que si pretendo ir- dijo Harry- tu que crees?

Entonces te espero a las seis en mi casa para arreglarte?- dijo Ron

Cuenta con ello.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran las ocho en punto cuando entro al local, había llegado como había quedado y no podía estar ni adelantado ni atrasado y mas cuando su reloj, vaya ocurrencia de Ron, estaba sincronizado con el de Londres, el cual regia en toda la ciudad.

Busco una mesa lejos de la entrada y se sentó en ella, en espera de Ginny, un mesero se acerco y le ofreció algo de beber, el declino su oferta y simplemente pidió un vaso de agua para esperara a su acompañante. Esa tarde después de haber recibido la carta decidió asistir, hacía mucho que no cenaba con nadie, o mejor dicho no tenía una cita y menos con Ginny, había decidido poner un fin a esta guerra que había durado ya dos años, en la que ninguno de los dos quería tregua, pero ya había sido mucho tiempo y al menos el creía que podían dejar sus indiferencias, por un lado entendía que el había tenido mucho que ver, pero ya era hora que tanto el pidiera perdón por lo ocurrido, como ella por su indiferencia. Su reloj marcaba 10 minutos de retardo y ni las luces de la pelirroja decoraban el lugar, y no había pretexto, su departamento quedaba justo en frente como para esas alturas llegara tarde, y mas cuando ella lo había citado no él, decidió esperar diez minutos mas antes de marcharse, pero no pudo terminar de pensar la frase cuando la vio entrar por la puerta.

Lamento la tardanza dijo acercándose a la mesa- dijo Ginny un poco agitada y a Harry le dio el presentimiento que había corrido hasta el local.

No te preocupes- dijo Harry levantándose y ayudándola a sentarse.

Gracias- dijo Ginny tomando asiento mientras que Harry se sentaba en el suyo- en verdad lo siento, pero ya salí tarde de la oficina y tuve que pasar a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa.

No llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, así que no te preocupes ¿esta bien?- dijo Harry

Gracias- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Buenas noches- dijo un mesero acercándose- ¿que desean ordenar?

Yo solo quiero la ensalada del chef y de tomar agua estará bien por favor- dijo Ginny entregando el menú.

Yo quiero el guisado de carne con papas y ensalada verde- dijo Harry entregando el menú- y también agua estará bien.

En un momento lo traigo- dijo el mesero alejándose de la mesa.

Acaso ¿ya no consumes bebidas alcohólicas?- preguntó Ginny tratando de hacer conversación.

Ya no lo hago- dijo Harry serio- y mas cuando perdí a mi mejor amiga por eso.

Lo entiendo..- dijo Ginny- y ¿cómo te ha ido?

Pues bien, algo atareado, aun seguimos tras el caso Nott, pero no podemos actuar si no es por una orden así que, hasta el momento puras restricciones- dijo Harry

Creo que ahí están mal ¿no?- dijo Ginny entablando conversación- deberían dejarlos actuar de la mejor manera o como ustedes crean, no por nada ustedes no solo se entrenaron en hechizos, completaron su curso de Aurores, y yo creo que están capacitados.

Pues si¿pero como hacerle entender eso al ministro?- dijo Harry

Lo único que esta haciendo, es que un mortifago siga libre sin pagar su culpa- dijo Ginny sonriendo- bueno que se puede hacer, hay muchas irregularidades en el ministerio, y digamos son bastante flojos.

Si y ¿te imaginas todo lo que implicaría que lo hagamos a nuestra manera?- dijo Harry.

Me lo imagino y por eso creo que no los dejan actuar solos- dijo Ginny- a estas alturas tendrían que lanzar un obliviate masivo a todo el mundo muggle.

Hay quienes piensan igual que tu- dijo Harry sonriendo- lo bueno es que no trabajas en el ministerio y nos aprecias a tu hermano y a mi.

Lo que pasa es que, ustedes son muy buenos en lo que hacen, lo admito, cuando planean lo hace en silencio y que nadie se da cuenta, pero cuando se pone mas complicada la cosa-dijo Ginny- todos se enteran.

Vaya- dijo Harry- pero a no ser que quieran que nos llevemos a todos los mortifagos a pelearnos y atraparlos en el espacio.

Pues podrían ¿no?- dijo Ginny y miró a Harry- bueno entonces no y ya. Lo que si es cierto es que el ministerio tendría que gastar mucho en lo que ustedes atrapan a los mortifagos...

Disculpen la interrupción aquí esta lo que ordenaron- dijo el mesero dejando en la mesa lo que habían pedido.

Gracias- dijeron ambos y comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales de su trabajo y vida, trataron de no mencionara lo que había pasado justo en la mañana cuando se encontraron en un café y por todas las peleas que habían tenido en diversas ocasiones en las que coincidieron. Ginny se hizo un propósito en mente, y al parecer todo iba bien, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse arrogante como en otras ocasiones o estarle cantando las cosas, debía comportarse y no solo por el hecho de que su puesto en la campaña de Nimbus estaba en juego si no por el hecho de lo que estaba por proponerle y por lo cual debía haber tregua. Terminado su comida y postre, Ginny decidió que era el mejor momento de proponerle una tregua, pero Harry se le adelantó.

Ahora, después de cenar ¿me dirás por que me invitaste a reunirme esta noche contigo, después de lo que paso en la mañana?- pregunto Harry retirando su plato.

¿por qué crees que tengo una razón para invitarte a cenar esta noche?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida- ¿acaso no estas disfrutando de la cena?

¿disfrutarla? Claro, siempre he disfrutado de tu compañía- dijo Harry- pero se que tu no disfrutas de la mía, además una horas antes me odiabas a morir y ahora estamos cenando los dos sin ningún problema.

Y ¿qué tiene de malo?- trato Ginny de desviar con la pregunta la conversación.

Mira Ginny, éramos mejores amigos, te conozco muy bien, aunque te pese- dijo Harry- y se que tu no cambias tu postura muy rápido que digamos, y tardaste casi dos años en hablarme y aun en la mañana sabía que me odiabas¿porque ahora ese cambio de actitud?.

No crees que mis intenciones sean buenas- dijo Ginny

Tus intenciones serán buenas, pero a mi no me engañas Ginny, no nací ayer- dijo Harry- dime lo que quieres y tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Ok lo diré- dijo Ginny resignada- pero antes quiero una tregua.

Esta bien, ya vez que fácil era soltarte- dijo Harry sonriendo y acercándose mas a la mesa- bueno acepto la tregua, si vamos hacer negocios, lo mejor sería que fueran en buenos términos.

Olvidemos las diferencias atrás, no te pido ser amigos como antes, pero si llevar una buena relación, mas por el bien de los dos-dijo Ginny.

Esta bien, olvidar todo lo que paso- dijo Harry.

Ahora lo que en verdad me importa- dijo Ginny mas seria- quiero que seas mi prometido por esta semana.

¿qué?- dijo Harry- no entiendo.

Te explico el problema y luego los términos del trato ¿te parece?- pregunto Ginny seria.

Escucho- dijo Harry tomando una postura examinadora.

Esta mañana, yo esperaba ser elegida para la cuenta Nimbus, es lo que mas he esperado en lo que llevo en la compañía, además de que es una buena forma de mostrar mi trabajo a nivel mundial, sin embargo no fui elegida por la razón de que es una compañía enteramente familia, ellos pedía personas comprometidas con su familia, en este caso personas casadas o que estén por hacerlo, y pues resulta que yo no lo estoy de ninguna de las dos formas- dijo Ginny y tomo un poco de agua, antes de continuar, mientras Harry iba analizando lo que decía- a lo que voy es que por una extraña razón, o mejor dicho por una confusión de Hermione y unas fotos en las que salimos los dos abrazados en la boda de Ron y Hermione, en la oficina corre el rumor de que estoy comprometida contigo, y Hermione viendo mi entusiasmo por la campaña, confirmo muestro compromiso y lo hizo saber al señor Maxwell, mi jefe, y fui aceptada.

Lo que quieres, es que me haga pasar por tu prometido- dijo Harry.

Exactamente- dijo Ginny- solo por una semana, en lo que cierro el trato con Nimbus, y en una cena que tendremos en la compañía podremos desmentirlo, o mejor dicho romper nuestro compromiso en la cena y quedaríamos igual.

Entiendo, nos comprometeremos durante una semana entera daremos a entender que nos amamos y nos vamos a casar, pero en la cena de la compañía debemos romper nuestro compromiso- dijo Harry y Ginny asintió.

A cambio, claro, de lo que tu quieras- dijo Ginny- podría ofrecerte dinero, pero tu ya lo tienes, así que podría yo hacer algo por ti a favor de lo que tu estas haciendo por mi.

Y ¿cuáles serán los términos del trato?- pregunto Harry

Pues que ante la sociedad puedes llamarme como tu quieras, pero en privado ya no, haremos creer que existe una linda relación entre nosotros, haremos creer a los demás que estamos enamorados, lo único que pido es una tregua en privado ¿esta bien? Además de que al terminar la semana romperemos nuestro compromiso y que entre nosotros dos no quedaran rencillas- dijo Ginny

Esta bien, acepto- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero a cambio solo pido dos cosas.

Bueno y ¿cuáles son?- pregunto Ginny

Necesito un lugar donde quedarme mientras me ayudas a pintar mi departamento...- dijo Harry- y la segunda, que me acompañes a la fiesta de mi generación en la Academia de Aurores.

Entonces, te ayudo a pintar tu departamento y te ofrezco asilo en lo que terminamos, además de ir a la fiesta de graduación- dijo Ginny

Como mi pareja- dijo Harry

Si acepto- dijo Ginny

Yo también acepto-dijo Harry sonriendo- el domingo en la noche llego a tu casa.

Esta bien, te espero- dijo Ginny tomando de un solo trago el agua que quedaba en su vaso.

Aquí esta el Tercer capitulo, y ahora si disculpen la demora, pero ando en todo menos en lo que importa, bueno espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la pena, y es que ando en tantas cosas, debería solo involucrarme con algo a la vez pero así soy tratare de continuar pronto pero con la tarea tanto muggle como mágica no puedo, también me veo influenciado porque mi mamá quiere que participe en mas actividades de jóvenes y por el hecho de que me ando metiendo en problemas al tener en mi computadora medio escrito un fic nuevo que pretendo publicar cuando termine estos dos fics, así que me tendré que aguantar, aunque tengo un Harry y Ginny medio Triste en el sentido de la forma de pensar de nuestro moreno favorito, pero aun falta terminarlo, y pues la verdad me interesaba mas este.

Te Quedaste, ya pronto en serio lo prometo, solo falta un sueño y ya, pero va salir algo mas largo de lo que pensaba y según yo no lo iba a ser tanto, aunque si he de ser sincera lo voy a editar para quitarle cosas que yo creo ni al caso, aunque solo es un dialogo en el cual implico a una persona que muere, tal vez no tan importante, pero para mi si, aunque ahora que lo veo, mejor lo dejo aunque sea mas largo no se aburran por favor, pero fue una promesa, otra cosa, ya no se llama el capitulo como dije, ahora es "Sueños, Encuentros y Secuestro" lo cambie, ya que querían ver a Harry y a Ginny juntos un momento y pues lo cumplí aunque salio por esa parte mas largo pero en fin, trágico ya no tanto omite mas escenas empalagosas lo hice. Otra cosa después de ese capitulo solo faltarían dos y ya se termino.

Bueno aquí ya vemos la razón de porque el titulo, y aquí es cuando ya empieza el relajo, en el siguiente capitulo veremos el primer día como prometidos y todo lo que pasa entre ellos

Tabatas: gracias por tu review, siempre me alegra recibirlos, lo siento por tardar mucho. Besos. Niña cuando actualizas con el solo titulo me dejaste impactada con tu fic.

Ana Cathy Balck: mil gracias por tu mensaje, suelo pensar lo mismo que tu de los hombres, y a veces siempre en lo que escribo me identifico con cosas que me han pasado. Esta muy bueno tu fic, aunque no he pasado a dejar mensajito, me gusta mucho tu historia.

Maga y Angls: mil gracias niñas lindas, siempre me gusta recibir mensajes de ustedes dos y meter una rival, ya bastante tendrán con soportarse a ellos mismos no creen, lamento tardar mucho aquí esta el sig capitulo. Un beso

Ariel Magdur: mil gracias por tus mensajes y Ginny va ceder al ultimo pero también que le cueste a Harry, y que bueno que te este gustando la historia, al fin de cuentas es para ustedes por quien escribo. Un beso.

Y gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan mensajito


	4. Un Lunes con COntratiempos

El Retrato de un Noviazgo Perfecto IV

Capítulo IV "Un Lunes con Contratiempos"

Harry se levanto a las siete de la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol dieron de llenó en su cara. La noche anterior, no había podido dormir del todo bien, se sorprendió levantándose a media madrugada por el calor que sentía, aun estando en pleno otoño, y mas le sorprendió no ser el único en sentir el abrasante calor, Ginny que inconscientemente había retirado las cobijas que estaban en su cama, dejó un espectáculo digno para que cualquier hombre babeara un poco, debido a la pijama de pantalón corto y bruza de tirantes, que Harry en contra de su voluntad, disfruto por unos momentos, antes que se diera cuenta que estaba viendo de manera poco sutil a la que fuera su mejor amiga mientras cruzaba por su puerta para el baño. Regresando del baño, aun contra de su voluntad, reparó en el poco vestido cuerpo de Ginny, mientras entraba a su cuarto y se quitaba la playera, quedando en una sin mangas tratando, inútilmente, de que el calor se disipara. Trato de dormir, pero ahora, no obstante el calor que sentía, la imagen de Ginny en su cuarto lo había perturbado, haciendo que vinieran en mente los recuerdos de la noche en la que estuvieron juntos y todo lo que había pasado después de esa noche.

Caminó hacía la cocina, sentía mucha sed, aun en la mañana hacía mucho calor y al parecer Ginny seguía durmiendo, reviso los cajones en busca de un vaso y vio que Ginny no había hecho las compras, e hizo un recordatorio mental para no olvidar pasar al mercado por algunos alimentos. Con un vaso de jugo de naranja, una de las pocas cosas que Ginny tenía en su refrigerado, camino de regreso a su habitación con el pensamiento de alistarse para ir a la oficina.

Harry, buenos días- le dijo una voz haciendo que derramara un poco de jugo en la camisa.

Me diste un susto Hermione- dijo Harry volteando para quedar frente a su amiga que estaba en la chimenea asomada con el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre.

Me lo imagine, lo mismo pasa con Ginny- dijo Hermione- que tal pasaste la noche?

Con mucho calor- dijo Harry

Igual que todos no lo dudes- dijo Hermione- oye de casualidad ¿esta por ahí Gin?

Aun esta dormida

Parece que viene de familia, Ron tampoco ha despertado- dijo resignada Hermione

Deja la llamo...

Por favor- dijo Hermione.

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, y aunque la sabana le cubría sutilmente, el tan solo verla acostada le hizo estremecerse y que se pusiera nervioso, toco la puerta y la llamó, pero Ginny no le respondía, se acerco llamándola.

Ginny, despierta- dijo acercándose a la cama- Ginny...Ginny- dijo acercándose mas a la cama- Ginny... Hermione quiere hablar contigo- dijo Harry a un lado de la cama- Ginny, despierta, Hermione te habla- dijo mientras la movía suavemente.

Ginny abrió los ojos, con trabajo no había podido dormir muy bien, los abrió lentamente dejando que la luz entrara poco a poco por ellos, y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre frente a ella mirándola sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, rápidamente alzo su brazo en dirección a la nariz del observante y le propino un puñetazo tirándolo al piso mientras gritaba, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo su varita en mano dispuesta a lanzar cualquier hechizo a su agresor.

Ginny que demonios...- dijo su agresor tocándose la nariz y mirándola fijamente a lo que Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Harry...- dijo Ginny mirándolo tirado en el piso y bajando su varita- tu nariz, esta sangrando- dijo señalándolo

Demonios- dijo Harry apretando su nariz

Lo siento... yo no vi... creí... eras...- articulo sin poder decir nada Ginny- lo siento- dijo Ginny tomando pañuelos y acercándose a Harry- en verdad lo siento.

No te preocupes...

Ven vamos a que te ponga hielo- dijo Ginny ayudándolo a levantarse y caminando junto a el apretando para que no sangrara.

¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Hermione al ver a Harry con sangre en la camisa

no vuelvas hacer eso- dijo Ginny sobresaltada al ver a su cuñada en la chimenea- me has dado otro susto.

Lo siento, ¿pero que paso?- dijo Hermione viéndolos a ambos.

Fue un accidente- dijo Harry mientras veía a Ginny salir a la cocina por hielo- sin querer Gin me golpeo.

Pero como?- dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny entraba y le ponía a Harry el hielo en la mejilla y la nariz hinchada.

Fue un accidente, Harry entro a mi habitación y a mí se me olvido que se había quedado a dormir, así que cuando desperté creí que era un ladrón o que me quería hacer daño y le solté un puñetazo- dijo Ginny avergonzada- pero no fue mi intención.

Jajajaja- se soltó a reír Hermione, mientras Harry y Ginny la miraban con desconcierto- si esto pasa el primer día no me imagino dentro de una semana.

Creo que ha parado la hemorragia- dijo Harry retirándose la bolsa de hielo- me voy a bañar, y no es gracioso Hermione.

Esta bien- dijo Ginny.

Pero mira como lo has dejado- dijo Hermione- en serio que te pasas, pobre chico has deformado su linda cara, vaya que eras agresiva.

Me estas haciendo sentir mas culpable, aunque admito que se lo merecía- dijo Ginny restando importancia.

Y tu te cobras muy bien lo que te hizo- dijo Hermione riendo- haber discúlpame tantito- dijo Hermione desapareciendo su cabeza.

Le pegaste a Harry?- dijo Ron asomado junto a su esposa por la chimenea.

Si- dijo Ginny

Vaya que noticia- dijo Ron comenzando a reír.

De que te ríes Ron?- preguntó Harry con dificultad saliendo solo en bóxer y con papel cubriendo su nariz.

De que mi hermana te pego- dijo Ron aun riendo.

Le contaste?- le pregunto a Ginny

No fui yo, fue Hermione- se justifico Ginny- además Ron no fue intencional, entro a mi cuarto...

¿Cómo que entro a tu cuarto?- dijo Ron mirando de pronto a Harry quien solo iba vestido con un bóxer

no es lo que te imaginas Ron- dijo Harry.

Entraste al cuarto de mi hermana así?- dijo Ron con un dejo de furia en su voz.

No Ron, yo solo salí así por una toalla, no pienses mal- dijo Harry

Es cierto Ron- dijo Ginny roja por lo que estaba pensando su hermano.

Mejor me voy- dijo Harry entrando a su cuarto por una toalla y entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Vamos Ron aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo Hermione- menos con el golpe que ha recibido esta mañana.

Bueno eso espero, pero si te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo Gin- dijo Ron

Si, además yo se defenderme- dijo Ginny sonriendo- o que ¿no se nota?

Si se nota- dijo Ron sonriendo- luego te veo- dijo desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Al parecer no le ha parado la hemorragia, no viste la mancha de sangre en su playera- dijo Hermione

Ya se le quitara- dijo Ginny- ahora si, ¿para que me llamabas?

Para que no se te olvide la junta de hoy, a las nueve de la mañana- dijo Hermione

Ya se me había olvidado- dijo Gin- gracias por recordarme.

No hay de...- pero no termino de contestar porque su cabeza había desaparecido- esta en el gabinete de arriba, ese no el otro-oyó que le gritaba a Ron- Ron, no encontraba el cereal, pero de todos modos, no vayas a llegar tarde hoy nos vamos a reunir con el señor Nimbus, y nos van a presentar el producto.

Esta bien no se me olvida- dijo Ginny

Además de que me tienes que contar como estuvo todo el viernes y hoy con Harry- dijo Hermione

Que chismosa- dijo Ginny

Si y ¿que?- dijo Hermione- bueno te dejo porque ya no oigo ruido y eso me preocupa.

Ni que te fueran a robar a mi hermano...

Me da mas pendiente mi cocina- dijo Hermione- pero pensándolo bien ¿Has oído el termino "arrastradas y lagartonas", te aseguro que en este edificio hay como tres, y pues tu sabes como son

que insinúas- dijo Ginny

yo nada, si te soy sincera- dijo sacando sus cabeza de las llamas.

Se levanto del suelo, sus piernas ya estaban entumidas y camino hacía el baño y oyó que Harry se estaba bañando. Camino hacía su cuarto y recogió las sabanas que estaban llenas de sangre de Harry y comenzó a reír por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Empezó a buscar su ropa que llevaría en la mañana, cuando sintió muchas ganas de ir al baño, pero Harry seguía dentro, no le tomo importancia, pero cinco minutos mas tarde tenia que entrar con urgencia, se acerco a la puerta del baño y le toco, pero Harry no respondía, el agua se oía y Ginny supuso que Harry no la oía por el ruido del agua.

Harry- llamo Ginny a la puerta- Harry...¿vas a tardar?

¿qué?- oyó que Harry contestaba.

¿qué si vas a tardar? Necesito con urgencia el baño

me acabo de meter a bañar

¿pero que has estado haciendo?

No debería importarte

A estas alturas si, solo déjame que entre en verdad que no tardo

Pero me estoy enjuagando

Prometo no verte pero solo déjame entrar hacer del baño.

Esta bien, entra- dijo Harry y Ginny abrió la puerta y entro directo al retrete

¿por qué has tardado tanto?- pregunto Ginny sentada en el baño

¿sueles hablar cuando haces del baño?- pregunto Harry con burla

solo en estos casos- dijo Ginny- ¿vas a contestarme?

Si no hubiera sido por una pelirroja, que no se que demonios tiene en la cabeza y me ha golpeado, ya hace rato me hubiera metido a la ducha, pero la hemorragia, no paraba- dijo Harry

Tal vez si no hubieras entrado a mi cuarto, otra cosa sería- dijo Ginny

Disculpa, pero si te levantaras temprano, no habría la necesidad de ir a despertarte cuando te habla Hermione- repuso Harry

Vaya, gracias por lo de floja- dijo Ginny jalándole al retrete- y gracias por lo del baño-y comenzó a lavarse las manos, pero de pronto recordó algo y cerro la llave rápidamente, pero antes de poder disculparse Harry grito.

Ginny! ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Harry asomando la cabeza con el rostro lleno de jabón- me has dejado sin agua- dijo Harry y Ginny se dio cuenta de que solo salía un chorrito por la regadera

Harry lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo Ginny –pero en tres minutos vuelve.

Eso espero- dijo Harry quien se tallaba los ojos por el jabón que tenía en la cara- mis ojos me arden- dijo Harry tallándose mas y Ginny salio del baño.

Media hora después estaban desayunando en la cocina, los dos estaban muy callados como la noche anterior, y Ginny evitaba verlo a los ojos, mas que vergüenza por lo que había pasado en la mañana, era porque sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del jabón y sabría que no podría aguantar la risa. Cuando Ginny salio se encerró en su cuarto hasta que oyó que Harry cerraba su puerta, había pasado cinco minutos riéndose de Harry, de la cara que había puesto en la mañana cuando recibió el golpe, de la cara llena de jabón cuando se asomo y del mejilla morada a causa del golpe, no es que fuera grosera, pero le daba risa lo que estaba pasando, no llevaba ni siquiera 24 horas y ya lo había golpeado, ni lo había dejado bañar y hasta había recibido una amenaza abierta de su hermano Ron, sin contar que en parte estaba indiferente con él y que solo había ofrecido un poco de jugo y pan tostado con miel.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mamá, no grites te oigo perfectamente- dijo Ginny alejando el teléfono de su oído- y habla mas lento, que no te entiendo nada.

Pero es que como no me habías dicho nada de que estabas comprometida con Harry- dijo Molly mas tranquila y bajando el tono de su voz- mi única hija, y me oculta las cosas.

Pero ¿cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Ginny con desconcierto

¿cuándo pensabas tu y Harry decírmelo?- dijo Molly- ¿cuándo ambos estuvieran frente al ministro casándose?

Claro que no- dijo Ginny y Hermione que iba entrando le señalo el reloj- mamá tengo que colgar..te marco después ¿esta bien?

Quiero que tu y Harry vengan a comer con tu padre y yo- dijo Molly- él no ha pedido tu mano y eso no es correcto, ambos son decentes y no deben tomar esto a la ligera.

Si mamá, te prometo que vamos a ir los dos- dijo Gin- ahora tengo que colgar tengo una junta muy importante.

Esta bien- dijo Molly- te cuidas y me saludas a Hermione. Un beso

Un beso mamá- dijo Gin colgando.

¿qué paso?-pregunto Hermione

se enteraron de mi compromiso- dijo Gin.

Pero, ¿cómo?- dijo Hermione- es casi un secreto

No lo se, pero ahora mi mamá quiere que vayamos Harry y yo a cenar con ellos- dijo Gin- quiere que Harry pida mi mano.

Bueno pudo ser peor, talvez toda la comunidad mágica se hubiera enterado- dijo Hermione.

Ni pensarlo- dijo Gin tomando su libreta- nos vamos

Vamos- dijo Hermione saliendo junto a Gin de la oficina.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Ya leíste "El Profeta"?- dijo Ron entrando con el periódico en las manos.

No- dijo Harry- siempre critican nuestro trabajo, y mas nuestro departamento. Ya no me interesa.

Pues ahora te va interesar- dijo Ron sonriendo- y mas porque en medio hay una fotografía coleccionable.

¿de quien? Los Tornados- preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar su informe- de alguna bruja sin ropa, o algún mago descerebrado con buen cuerpo como Lockart.

No, estas demasiado frío- dijo Ron pegando una fotografía en la puerta de su oficina.

Entonces ¿de quien?- dijo Harry apartando la mirada de su informe- de mi...

Y de Gin, de ustedes dos en la playa, hace tres años, cuando fuimos a España- dijo Ron- "Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley Comprometidos"-leyó Ron el título de la fotografía.

No puedo creer que lo sepan- dijo Harry-pero como se enteraron...y ¿de donde sacaron esas fotos de Gin y de mi?

¿acaso no lees los periódicos? Hace tres años publicaron estas fotos en las revistas de brujas, deja decirte que eres un soltero codiciado- dijo Ron sin importancia- eres famoso y también rico, así que eres prácticamente lo que una bruja quiere.

¿crees que lo sepa Gin?- dijo Harry- creo que esto complicara nuestro plan.

Puede que si lo complique y puede que no- dijo Ron- si lo ves por el lado malo, va a ser muy difícil vivir con el asedio de los reporteros y mas cuando ambos decidan terminar, pero por el lado bueno.. pues...- dijo Ron meditando- salen muy bien en esta foto.

Eso no es de ayuda- dijo Harry

Pero al menos me mencionan en el artículo- dijo Ron_- "Harry Potter, mejor conocido por el niño que vivió, funcionario del ministerio en el departamento de aurores, quien ha sido reconocido varias veces por su trabajo junto a su compañero Ronald Weasley, esta comprometido. Ginevra Weasley, también conocida como Ginny, una reconocida publicista, es la afortunada, Harry y ella_ _se conocieron tiempo atrás en la escuela de Hogwarts y además ayudo junto con su hermano Ron y Hermione Granger a derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado..."-_ terminó de leer Ron.

¿Acaso no puede dejarme en paz con mi vida privada?- pregunto Harry- no apenas ayer hablaban de la porquería que era en mi trabajo, y en ese articulo me alaban.

Bueno tal vez quieren que les des una entrevista de tu futuros planes de matrimonio o algo así- dijo Ron mientras seguía leyendo el articulo- espera oye lo que dice _aquí "Amy Laureen, vocalista del grupo "The Kappa" comento: conocí a Harry en uno de mis conciertos en Las tres Escobas y le invite a salir, sin embargo el se negó...yo sabía que el estaba comprometido..."_ ¿te invito a salir Amy Laureen?

Si- dijo Harry- pero lo que me resulta extraño, es que yo nunca di razones para no salir con ella solamente la rechace.

¿la recházate?- Pregunto Ron.

Si, eso dije, no me sentía seguro para iniciar una relación, y vamos la chica es bastante presuntuosa- dijo Harry- además, ella solo quería algo, y no precisamente cenar.

Vaya, de eso no me habías platicado- dijo Ron

No era nada agradable de contar- dijo Harry- tengo hambre ¿vamos a almorzar? Tu hermana, me dio solamente jugo con pan tostado y miel.

Típico en Ginny- dijo Ron levantándose- vayamos pues a desayunar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

cuando al fin salieron de la junta, después de dos horas y media de estar ahí adentro con el calor abrasador y somnoliento, hablando con los señores Nimbus de su vida sentimental y de las características de una nueva escoba, Ginny fue recibida con consejos y recomendaciones y felicitaciones por parte de las compañeras de trabajo, haciéndole saber mas de 20 diseñadores de vestidos, y otros tantos salones y restaurantes para los menús de la boda, sin contar el hecho de que muchas estaban dispuestas a organizar la despedida de soltera y ayudarla con los preparativos, de lo que ellas llamaban el evento del año.

Ginny salio aturdida. No podía creer como se habían enterado todas sus compañeras de su "compromiso" con Harry, si solo había cinco personas que sabían de su compromiso, sin decir que en la mañana los había amenazado de muerte si llegaban a fallar en su promesa de no contar nada que hicieron el viernes cuando se entero de lo que había dicho Hermione, y la mayoría eran sus amigas y confiaba en ellas y sabía que por ninguna razón dirían nada o al menos ella creyó eso.

¿cómo se habrán enterado?- dijo Ginny cuando llegaron al restaurante.

No lo se- dijo Hermione sentándose en una mesa que había conseguido.

Que desean señoritas?- se acerco un mesero

Hot cakes y jugo, por favor- dijo Ginny

Igual yo- dijo Hermione mientras el mesero apuntaba en una libreta para irse-bueno me vas a contar como te fue el viernes.

Pues, ya te diste cuenta, acepto, solo que con condiciones- dijo Ginny

Que condiciones?- pregunto Hermione- ¿vivir contigo?

Esa fue una, se va a quedar una semana conmigo, en lo que decoran su departamento, y en lo que le ayudo a pintar su cuarto- dijo Ginny- y la otra es que quiere que lo acompañe a la reunión de ex alumnos de la AA.

Que bueno que vas, creí que me iba a aburrir- dijo Hermione- Ron me lleva, siempre le digo que no quiero ir, pero pide un boleto para mi.

Yo es a segunda vez que voy- dijo Ginny mientras aceptaba lo que le traía el mesero- gracias... bueno... y las dos veces con Harry.

Es cierto- dijo Hermione- bueno al menos no te pidió nada indecoroso...

Pues si...

O ¿fue malo que no te pidió nada indecoroso?- pregunto Hermione y se metió un pedazo a la boca

¿Crees que va a pasar algo indecoroso cuando nos sentamos en la mesa y parece que cada uno come solo?- dijo Ginny y sorbió jugo

¿cómo?..

pues que el domingo en la noche trajo comida para los dos...

esta haciendo meritos- dijo Hermione

si, pero estuvo fatal, no nos hablamos nada, pareciera que estuviera comiendo sola, ni el ni yo comentó nada, y al final, le sirvo helado y no la pasamos platicando media hora de los helados que vendían en Hogsmeade y de nuestro sabor favorito- dijo Ginny- así que olvídalo. No va a pasar nada.

Pero si yo los vi bien en la mañana- dijo Hermione- yo creo que puedes aprovechar la oportunidad para rehacer las pases y mejorar tu relación con él.

Podría ser- dijo Ginny- aunque todavía me acuerdo, pero.. pues haber que pasa...

Pues si- dijo Hermione- y que tal en la mañana, te pasaste con el golpe.

Ya ni me digas, que no obstante con golpearlo en la cara y dejarlo marcado, le quite el agua en la mañana cuando se estaba bañando- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Jalaste la palanca del retrete?- dijo Hermione

Si, y sus ojos quedaron rojos, porque se estaba lavando la cara- dijo Gin mientras seguía comiendo sus desayuno.

Si eso es el primer día- dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de jugo y continuando- no creo que llegue al domingo vivo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Encontrar la diferencia que existe en la leche semi descremada, descremada, sin lactosa, baja en grasa, en colesterol, lo aturdió un poco, ¿cuál era la que preferiría Ginny, el siempre tomaba la leche de color azul con una vaca a su lado y un niño tomando un vaso de leche, era la que mas confianza le daba, y a sus parecer estaba bastante buena, ¿pero Ginny, había veinte marcas diferentes de leche sin contar su otras diez representaciones. Tomo cinco cajas de leche, todas ellas diferentes y las metió al carro, todas las cosas que llevaba, eran una de las pocas que el llevaba a su departamento, tomo su carro y siguió caminando hacía los cereales, Ron quien lo acompañaba se estaba tardando con el cereal y los huevos que le había pedido. Camino por los pasillos tomando de vez en cuando algunos productos, mientras que algunas mujeres se le quedaban viendo y le sonreían coquetamente, Harry como todo un caballero les devolvía el saludo agitando su mano, lo que provocaba que muchas se acercaran y le ayudaran a escoger lo que ellas creían, el mejor producto. Cuando llegó a los cereales, encontró a Ron parado en frente de los cereales para niños, los que en su mayoría contenían un juguete sorpresa, Harry lo miró divertido, Ron se acercaba a las cajas y las leía, reparando en la lista de azúcares y la cantidad que tenía el producto y agitándola como queriendo descubrir que tipo de juguete tendría. Harry cogió una caja de cereal de fibra, el cual no era su favorito, pero creyó que Ginny talvez gustará de el y la metió en su carrito.

Ron ¿por qué que haces?- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a él.

Escogiendo el cereal para Ginny- dijo Ron mientras lo miraba.

O mejor dicho para ti- dijo Harry

Lastima que Hermione no me deja comerlo regularmente, con eso de que sus papás son dentistas cuida mucho los azúcares- dijo Ron tomando el cereal -"Cereal de salvado de trigo, alto en fibra", no creo que le guste a Gin, talvez a Hermione pero a Ginny no

Talvez a Ginny si le guste- dijo Harry- que a ti te guste los cereales altos en azúcar no significa que a todos nos gusten.

¿no me digas que no te gustan y prefieres esta porquería?- dijo Ron señalando la caja- ten lleva este, es su favorito de Ginny, y te apuesto que a ti también te gustara.

¿Arroz inflado bañado de chocolate?- dijo Harry tomándolo- no te creo, Ginny es de esas que cuida su línea y de mas.

Hazme caso, ella prefiere este que el de alto en fibra- dijo Ron

Bueno, de todos modos si no lo quiere me lo como yo- dijo Harry metiendo la caja de cereal- bueno yo voy por la carne y me harías el favor de comprarme un shampoo.

Esta bien- dijo Ron caminando hacía el departamento de limpieza mientras el se iba al de carnes

Harry había decidido hacer el de desayunar y cenar mañana, al parecer Ginny no era de las que les gustara meterse a esos quehaceres, sin contar que el día que llego, encontró el departamento oliendo excesivamente a limpiadores. Llego al departamento, pero había una cola larga en donde despachaban la carne, leyó los letreros e hizo una nota mental de que productos llevaría para lo que cocinaría. Así que resignado se acomodo en la fila atrás de una joven de cabello rubio a esperar su turno. Mientras esperaba su turno empezó a pensar en lo que estaba viviendo con Ginny, no le molestaba ser atento con ella, al fin de cuentas, aunque le costaba aceptarlo esa chica lo volvía loco, Ginny trataba de ganarse el odio de él, pero al contrario lo único que estaba ganando es que el disfrutara mas de su compañía y el reto que implicaba volver a contar con su cariño, no le importaba como hacerlo, si eso implicaba hacerle de comer y limpiar su casa, al fin de cuentas no podía ser peor, ya lo había hecho con los Dursley, y eso que a ellos no les tenía el mínimo cariño.

Tardan mucho- oyó que alguien le comentaba.

Disculpa- dijo Harry a la joven que estaba en frente de ella quien le había hablado.

Dije que tardan mucho- dijo la joven sonriéndole mientras lo veía con sus grandes ojos verdes- sería mas fácil que empacaran la carne de una sola vez.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry tratando de ser amable.

Mi nombre es Mía- dijo ofreciéndole la mano- Mía Lamber.

Mucho gusto yo soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry tomando su mano.

Es raro ver a un hombre comprando carne- dijo Mía con una sonrisa- por lo regular somos las mujeres quienes hacemos esa tarea.

Habemos hombres responsables- dijo Harry

No me digas que también cocinas y limpias tu casa, porque si no me sorprenderías mas- dijo Mía

Aunque no lo creas si, se cocinar- dijo Harry- y a veces cuando tengo tiempo yo me encargo de limpiar mi departamento y cocinarme.

Vaya, quien lo diría, te ves como todo un hombre de negocios- dijo Mía- y para sorpresa de muchas hasta cocinas y limpias tu casa.

Solo cuando puedo...- dijo Harry pero no pudo seguir hablando porque estaban atendiendo a Mía.

El que sigue- dijo una señora al otro lado del mostrador- que va desear- dijo la señora y Harry pidió lo que necesitaba, cuando salió de la fila con sus paquetes, las llevo a su carrito, pero para sorpresa de él Mía lo esperaba junto a su carrito.

Llevas mucha leche- dijo Mía sonriendo.

Si algo- dijo Harry tomando su carrito empezando a caminar con Mía a un lado de él

Y ¿en que trabajas?- dijo Mía

Soy...- dijo Harry, no sabía que decirle, obviamente ella era una muggle y el no debían andar pregonando por las calles que era un mago- soy un detective privado.

Si que eres un estuche de monería- dijo Mía- afortunada tu novia. Por cierto ¿dónde anda? Te acompaño ¿verdad?.

No... bueno... no es mi novia- dijo Harry

Entonces es tu esposa- dijo Mía lamentando que fuera casado.

No

Tu prometida...- dijo Mía.

Bueno... si.. pero... como te lo explico- le dijo Harry y Mía puso cra de confusión.

¿cómo no entiendo?- dijo Mía.

Bueno yo...- dijo Harry pero no pudo terminar

¿qué te parece si llevamos este?- dijo Ron acercándose con una botella de shampoo- según dice aquí te deja el cabello sedoso.

Oh... ya entiendo- dijo Mía

Mía, él es Ron- dijo presentándole a Ron, pero se quedo en seco y volvió su mirada en ella- no espera, no entiendes...

Si entiendo... tu y él son... pareja- dijo Mía

¿qué?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry

son gays- dijo Mía cuando llegaron a la caja- luego los veo- dijo Mía alejandose mientras la personas se les quedaban viendo.

NO SOY GAY- grito Ron mientras se señalaba y la gente lo miraba- Harry ¿que demonios le dijiste?

Mami, ¿que es gay?- dijo un niño de cinco años que estaba en frente de Ron

Bueno hijo..- empezó la mamá pero fue interrumpida por Ron

No soy gay, talvez el si pero yo no- dijo Ron- estoy casado con una maravillosa MUJER- dijo recalcando la ultima palabra, lo que ocasiono que todos los miara mas

EN SERIO NO SOMOS PAREJA, NI EL NI YO SOMOS GAYS- repitió Harry, pero todos le miraran extraño- ADEMÁS SI LO FUÉRAMOS, QUE MIRAN- dijo Harry enojado y todos dejaron de mirarlo.

Lo acabas de confirmar Harry- dijo Ron quien sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su cabello.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando llego la departamento de Ginny, se derrumbo por completo, ese no había sido su día, como pudo a causa de las bolsas que traía metió la llave en la puerta y la abrió. Entro saludando pero nadie le contesto, en definitiva, no había sido su día. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina, y no se preocupo de meterlas a los muebles ni sacarlas de su bolsa y las dejo ahí. Entro a la sala y se sentó en el sillón todo abatido, sin mirar a la joven que estaba a su lado que no se inmuto en su lectura y le dirigió una mirada y volvió a ella.

¿qué lees?- dijo Harry cuando después de cinco minutos que utilizo para recuperarse.

Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal- dijo Ginny como si nada

No me jodas Gin por favor, hoy no fue mi día- dijo Harry

No te estoy jodiendo, así se llama el libro- dijo Gin mostrándole el libro que efectivamente para su sorpresa se llamaba Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal- me lo recomendó Hermione. Habla de tu primer año en Hogwarts es de una bruja llamada Joane Rowlling ¿la recuerdas?

Creo que si- dijo Harry- iba contigo.

Exactamente- dijo Ginny

Pero ¿quien compraría un libro que habla de mi vida?- dijo Harry.

Esta considerado un best seller- dijo Ginny- si leyeras un poco los periódicos te darías cuenta. Además de que ha tenido tanto éxito que hasta ya va a sacar un libro de tu sexto año.

Acaso ha habido otros cuatro libros que hablan de mi y yo ni por enterado- dijo Harry y Ginny asintió- y que el sexto se llamará ¿Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince?

Exactamente ¿cómo adivinaste?- dijo Ginny pero Harry la miro con rencor-bueno ya ¿qué tal te fue?- preguntó Ginny pero Harry la volvió a mirar con rencor- entonces como quieres que hablemos si todo esta mal- dijo Ginny enojada mientras tomaba refresco.

Lo siento Ginny- dijo Harry- pero hoy no fue mi día. Pareciera que me levante con el pie derecho.

Si es por lo de la mañana, lo siento mucho Harry- dijo Ginny

No fue lo único Ginny- dijo Harry mientras tomaba la hamburguesa de la chica que estaba en la mesa de la sala y le daba una mordida.

Hey, ahí esta la tuya-dijo señalándole un paquete de papas, hamburguesa y refresco.

Te acordaste de mi- dijo Harry mientras tomaba papas de Ginny

Es lo menos después del desayuno- dijo Ginny mordiendo su hamburguesa- oye deja de comerte mis cosas, ya te dije que ahí están las tuyas.

Pero me gusta mas lo tuyo- dijo Harry con un tono de voz muy seductor y Ginny se sonrojo.

Conmigo no va a funcionar- dijo Ginny

Bueno al menos déjame intentarlo- dijo Harry

No gracias- dijo Ginny mientras seguía comiendo de su hamburguesa

Y a ti ¿que tal te fue?- dijo Harry

Pues no mejor que a ti-dijo Ginny

Y eso?- dijo Harry comiéndose su hamburguesa- no creo que en un día hayas recibido un puñetazo por parte de tu compañera de departamento y la misma dejado sin agua por tres minutos en los cuales sufriste de ardor en tus ojos y además no obstante de eso tu amigo y compañero se haya burlado por tu historia de cómo lograste la extraña hiperemia en tus ojos, sin contar que tu jefe te grito debido a la sarta de estupideces que ha dicho el ministerio a causa de que tu trabajo es una porquería y de que no podamos atrapar a los Nott y en el supermercado te hayan dicho gay y las personas se te hayan quedado viendo como si a estas alturas no existiera la diversidad sexual.

Sin contar lo del golpe, pues creo que no muy lejos de lo que te paso a ti- dijo Ginny- pero me basto con una bola de compañeras locas tomándome medidas, recomendándome salones, restaurantes, menús y diseñadores para vestidos de novia, sin contar a las que me dieron consejos para la luna de miel, ¡me aconsejaron sexualmente! ¿puedes creerlo, que claro no se como se enteraron de que tu y yo estamos comprometidos, sin contar que tuve una junta de dos horas y media platicando de mi vida personal en una sala, que por una extraña razón se concentra todo el calor. Por cierto mi madre me hablo.

Vaya estamos iguales- dijo Harry sonriendo con amargura- por cierto ¿leíste el Profeta.?

¿No que no leías esa porquería?- dijo Ginny

Lo que pasa es que hoy me interesó un artículo que salió en la sección de pagina de sociales- dijo Harry

De segura una bruja famosa y buenota desvestida- dijo Ginny

No peor- dijo Harry

No creo que sea peor que, mi mamá y mi papá nos esperan para comer debido a que se enteraron de que nos comprometimos- dijo Ginny- que tampoco se como se enteraron, pero mi padre quiere que pidas mi mano correctamente...

Creo que tiene mucho que ver con que te haya llamado tu madre- dijo Harry.

¿qué también te llamo a ti?- dijo Ginny.

No, me hubiera encantado pero no- dijo Harry mientras sacaba de su bolsa un recorte del periódico y se la enseñaba- lo saben

No puedo creerlo- dijo Ginny quien tomaba el recorte del periódico en el que aparecía ella y Harry tomados de la mano en la playa y empezó a leer el artículo, de vez en cuando riéndose y poniéndose seria- ya se de donde se enteraron mis papás y mis compañeras de trabajo.

¿No estas enojada?- dijo Harry que esperaba todas las reacciones menos la que se quedara callada y tranquila.

Seré mas famosa que Ron, imagínate cuando terminemos- dijo Ginny riendo, pero luego se puso sería- pero independientemente de esto, matare a la estupida que hizo este reportaje.- dijo Ginny levantándose del sillón y caminando hacía la cocina. Harry la siguió.

Vaya hiciste las compras- dijo Ginny- pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero estaba cansada, tanto que ni ganas de cocinar me dieron- dijo Ginny quien estaba guardando las cosas en el refrigerador.

¿Apoco sabes cocinar?- pregunto Harry ayudándola a guardar las cosas.

¿acaso no me crees?- dijo Ginny- aprendí de la mejor o ¿acaso no te gustaba la comida de Molly Weasley?

Me encantaba- dijo Harry

Pues ya veras cuando cocine- dijo Ginny.

Pensaba que eras cliente consentida de Mc Donalds , de Kentucky, del restaurante de la esquina y de la comida china que esta a dos cuadras de la casa de Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- porque recuerdo que antes no cocinabas

Pues no lo soy, se cocinar desde que tenía 15 años- dijo Ginny sacando el helado- de que antes no cocinara, no significa que no lo haga. ¿quieres helado?

¿es de chocolate?- preguntó Harry

con vainilla- agrego Ginny

entonces si quiero- dijo Harry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola Gracias Por leer este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus mensajes que no saben como me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, así que sigan dejándolos, me importa saber su opinión.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto, porque veo que esta habiendo progreso entre Ginny y Harry. Prometí no tardar mucho y hay quienes les prometí de que esta semana no pasaba y a dos días de que termine se los entrego.

En el siguiente capitulo, no tengo titulo, me cuesta ponerles títulos, pero va a ver platicas interesantes entre Harry y Ginny, un día completamente solos los dos paseando (no solo va a ver un día), veremos a una Ginny celosa y a ver cuantas cosas se me ocurren mas. y es lo único que les adelanto porque es lo único que se me ha ocurrido para el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora a los agradecimientos.

Lucre: mil gracias por tu review, me agrada que te este gustando. Y aquí tienes la continuación

Ana Cathy Black: mejor dicho gracias por dejarme mensaje, me agrada mucho recibirlos, y si algo te digo me encanta pintarlos de gay y te vas a dar cuenta en este capitulo. Si Ginny le hubiera pagado el hotel, perderíamos la esencia, no habrían las situaciones en las que los voy a poner a los dos.

Maga y angls: prometo no hacerlas esperar mucho, siempre y cuando no me hagan a mi esperar mucho su fic, que esta bastante bueno, me da alegría que les este gustando, siempre que escribo me acuerdo de ustedes. Las situaciones que vamos a ver entre ellos son muchas no se preocupen solo espero que me sigan dejando mensajitos porque me anima mucho. Besos a las dos

Amy Black: muchas gracias por tu review me da alegría que me dejen mensajes, y que bueno que te este gustando, aquí tienes el tercer capitulo no espero demorar con los otros y gracias. besos

Veruka: que bueno que te este gustando, y te prometo que vas a ver de todo, celos, romance, borracheras, confesiones, en serio, ya lo tengo muy bien ideado. No te preocupes habemos muchas que los queremos emparejar, si quieres podemos reunirnos y planear una emboscada o un meeting a favor de nuestra pareja, podríamos ser las pancartistas , tu solo dime y nos reunimos ¬¬ ... bueno cambiando de tema, espero no haber tardado mucho, y aquí tienes este capitulo espero te guste. Besos

Tabatas: que mal a mi me pasa lo mismo con él PC y mas con la conexión a veces se cae y no sabes como me pone... pero ya vi que actualizaste y esta bastante entretenido tu fic, me gusta mucho. Con respecto a la película, la idea la saque de la movie El Retrato Perfecto (Picture Perfect), es con Jennifer Aniston y Jay Mohr, esta bastante buena, la recomiendo, y cuando vi la película se me vino a la idea algo parecido, si tiene algunas semejanzas pero trate de adaptarla a mis ideas locas. Un beso

Viridiane Word: tienes razón muchas nos quedamos viudas, pero aun tengo la esperanza que sea una mala jugada de JK Rowlling, he leído varias historias mas, y para mi maravillosa suerte la mayoría son de mi novio Alejandro Sanz, que al parecer a ti te encanta verdad, y tienes casi los mismos gustos en lo que se refiere a sus canciones. ¿te parecen largo? Si te soy sincera me gustaría hacerlos mas cortos, pero siempre me encanta detallar mucho las cosas situaciones y personas, lo que hace que un fic de una hoja termine en tres, imagínate si un día pienso en uno de 10, tendría que lidiar con mas de veinte hojas, pero en fin, que bueno que te este gustando y aquí tienes la actualización. Un beso.


	5. Martes de Celos

_Disclimineir: todos los derechos reservado a J.K Rowling y a Warner BROS. A ellos les pertenecen todos los personajes estos divinos y liadísimos personajes y los lugares que les parezca conocidos, yo solamente los utilizo para pasar momentos de diversión no con fines de lucro, ellos me los prestan tantito, la historia si es mía_

El Retrato De Un Noviazgo Perfecto

Capitulo V "Martes de celos"

Ginevra Weasley vence a Harry Potter

_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se ha comprometido para sorpresa de muchas, Harry quien venció años a tras al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, decidió comprometerse con su actual novia Ginevra Weasley con la que lleva dos años saliendo._

_El compromiso de Harry, ha causado controversia y desilusión para sus fans, ya que el soltero mas codiciado en el mundo mágico ha sucumbido a los placeres del amor, y le ha propuesto matrimonio a su pareja, con lo que asegura será el evento mas importante del año. _

_Pero… ¿Quien es Ginevra Weasley?_

_Ginny, como es conocida por sus familiares y amigos, en la actualidad es la prometida de Harry Potter, lo que hace que figuré como la bruja del Mes, además de ser una exitosa y reconocida publicista de la compañía Maxwell & Asociados, que ha sobresalido por su creatividad e ingenio en el arte publicitario._

_Nació el 11 de agosto en el Hospital San Mungo a las 7 horas, siendo la primer y única hija del matrimonio formado por Arthur y Molly Weasley, después de una larga generación de hombres en la familia Weasley._

_Ginny curso siete años de preparación Mágica en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, quedando en la Casa de Gryffindor donde convivió con Harry Potter, logrando una amistada duradera, al ser Harry el mejor amigo de su hermano Ronald. _

_En su primer año fue secuestrada y llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde Harry juntó con su hermano, la rescataron de un trágico final, (¿coincidencia?) creando un vínculo entre ellos dos, que actualmente se ve reflejado en la pareja. Aunque ella, años después en un discurso de graduación afirmo que su estancia en el Colegio había sido placentera y satisfactoria, cosa que se ve reflejada en su desempeño escolar._

_Su estadía en el Colegio le permitió acercarse a Harry Potter, cuando fue aceptada en el equipo de Quidditch, donde una temporada cuando Harry fue expulsado del equipo ocupo su lugar, un año mas tarde, en su quinto año, ingreso al equipo como cazadora cuando Harry ocupo la jefatura del equipo. _

_En su sexto año junto a Harry, su hermano Ronald y Hermione Granger, ayudaron en el combate que sostuvieron entre los Aurores y Mortifagos, sometiendo a unos tantos Mortifagos con la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix._

_Actualmente es una exitosa y bella publicista que cautivo a Harry Potter, por su belleza e inteligencia, y acreedora de las cuentas mas importante de la Compañía en la que labora y sobre todo acreedora del corazón de Harry Potter. _

_Ficha Personal_

_Nombre: Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley_

_Edad: 22 años_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 11 Agosto 1981_

_Profesión: Publicista._

_Deporte: Quiditch_

_Música: Rock_

_Equipo: Chudley Cannons_

_Jugador: Ivanova_

_Bebida: Cerveza de Mantequilla_

_Hobbie: Leer y jugar Quiditch _

_Comida Predilecta: los Chocolates_

_Curiosidades: Vio por primera vez a Harry Potter en el anden 9 ¾, y lo conoció una año mas tarde, antes de que entrara a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando Harry "visitó" a su hermano en su casa._

_Obtuvo muy buen puntaje en sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, obteniendo 10 matriculaciones en cada uno de ellos._

Buenos días- dijo Harry entrando a la cocina ya arreglado para el ministerio- que rico, hiciste pan francés, moría por comerlo- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny que estaba leyendo una revista.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Ginny cerrando la revista de golpe y recargando su cabeza en la mesa.

Puedes creerlo- dijo Harry mientras masticaba- esta bastante bueno.

No lo digo por el pan- dijo Ginny.

¿entonces?- pregunto Harry mientras seguía comiendo.

Por un estúpido artículo que salió en "Corazón de Bruja- dijo mientras abría de nuevo la revista.

No que no leías esas estupideces, que solo hablan de cómo quitarte la celulitis, levantarte los senos, las nalgas y quitarte las arrugas, sin contar que te dan estupidos consejos de cómo conquistar a tu chico, tanto en lo público, como en la intimidad y te dan consejos de sexualidad, sin decir que a veces le hacen entrevistas a magos muy buenotes y los sacan con poca ropa- dijo Harry

No lo hice por voluntad propia, lee esto - dijo mientras le daba a leer una carta a Harry

Ginny:

Creí que esto podría interesarte, a mi me pareció bastante divertido y nada fuera de lo normal, la mayoría de las cosas son ciertas. Dice Ron que la foto de la portada es la mejor que te han tomado, sin decir que en la central se ven muy bien tu y Harry tomados de la mano por la Playa.

Besos

Hermione

P.D. Tómalo de la mejor manera no te enojes!

A ver préstame la revista- dijo Harry tomándola de sus manos.

Pero ¿es que como se enteran de todo?- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a desayunar- es que es tan..tan...

¿Obtuviste 10 timos?- pregunto Harry mientras la miraba- yo solo obtuve nueve.

Uno mas que tu y Ron, dos menos que Hermione- dijo Ginny con pesadumbres.

Vaya que eres inteligente- dijo Harry- además de exitosa y de una gran belleza que me ha cautivado.

Búrlate todo lo que quieras- dijo Ginny- no me importa.

Ni siquiera te importa que seas la bruja del mes- dijo Harry- y que hayas conquistado al soltero mas codiciado, osease a mi.

Pero si estoy súper feliz- dijo Ginny sonriendo con exageración- ser la bruja del mes, es la oportunidad que siempre he esperado en mi corta vida, es el sueño de toda mujer descerebrada como yo, ahora mismo les escribiría a la editorial, expresando mi agradecimiento por ser la portada del mes, pero es que estoy tan súper feliz que mis lagrimas mojarían la carta- dijo Ginny simulando que se secaba unas lágrimas- además, estoy saliendo con el mago mas codiciado de todo el mundo mágico, puede existir mas dicha que la mía, tengo las dos cosas que mas he deseado en toda mi vida.

Vamos, no niegues que te soy irresistible- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Es que se me nota tanto- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Tus ojos me dicen anhelo, tu boca me dice deseo, tus mejillas me dicen nerviosismo...

Y mi nariz te dice apesta- dijo Ginny y Harry la miró con reproche.

Vamos Ginny yo se que tan solo un poquito es lo que te atraigo- dijo Harry y le enseño la revista - míranos en esta foto, no somos encantadores juntos.

Corrección lo éramos antes- dijo Ginny- yo no lo deje perder.

Es que algún día podrás perdonarme- dijo Harry mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella lo hiciera también- mira Ginny, lo anterior fue una equivocación, yo estaba confundido, entiéndelo, eras mi amiga...

Entiende tu esto- dijo Ginny evitando que continuara- olvidémoslo, esta bien, eso ahora no viene al caso. Por el momento debemos seguir con esta farsa, ya lo demás lo arreglaremos en otra ocasión, hoy no es la ocasión.

¿por qué hoy no es la ocasión?- dijo Harry sosteniendo la mirada- si no es hoy cuando será, esto tenemos que hablarlo un día, quieras o no¿por qué no hacerlo ahora

Ginny se quedo en silencio y no le contesto nada a Harry, la pregunta le estaba incomodando y no quería precisamente discutir con Harry cosas que aun le hacían daño. Miro la revista, tratando de cambiar tema, no permitiría que Harry le mostrara su debilidad.

Está foto me trae muy buenos recuerdos- dijo Ginny de pronto viendo la foto en la que ella y Harry salían de la mano agarrados por la playa y detrás de ellos iban Ron y Hermione- lo recuerdas, Hermione se moría de la pena con el traje de baño, mientras que Ron estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a cualquiera que se acercará a su chica o se atreviera a mirarla.

Lo mismo deseaba hacer yo si alguien te miraba tan solo- dijo Harry- ibas muy linda, cuantas veces no repelaste por el color de traje y al final te quedo estupendo- dijo Harry.

Es que yo quería el rosa que traía Hermione- dijo Ginny riendo

Pero el azul te quedo estupendo- dijo Harry y ambos se quedaron callados

¿crees que esto sea buena idea?- pregunto Ginny de pronto, la duda la había atravesado- tu sabes ¿el que tu y yo finjamos salir?

¿Crees tu que fue buena idea?- dijo Harry.

Al principio creí que si- dijo Ginny recapitulando- pero en tan solo dos días me nombran bruja de mes y la noticia se propaga por toda la Comunidad Mágica- dijo Ginny- ¿qué crees que pase cuando terminemos supuestamente nuestra relación?

Será la primer nota del día- dijo Harry- "Ginny Weasley bota a Harry Potter"

No es gracioso- dijo Ginny.

Al parecer no te gusto ser la bruja del mes- dijo Harry

Y que es lo que saco de bueno de esta noticia- dijo Ginny- nada de bueno tiene.

Míralo por el lado positivo- dijo Harry- al menos la noticia nos hace publicidad.

¿Crees que eso es el lado bueno?- dijo Ginny

Entonces míralo por el otro lado bueno- dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró- al menos Ron tiene razón, la primera foto de la portada, sales hermosa, la mejor que te han hecho- dijo Harry mientras le mostraba la portada en la que aparecía con una túnica blanca y con una sonrisa sencilla y natural.

Gracias- dijo Ginny sonriendo - ¿quieres mas jugo?

Por favor- dijo Harry ofreciéndole su vaso, mientras Ginny se paraba por la jarra y le servía- gracias. Por cierto donde está tu túnica o todos tus vestidos y trajes elegantes- dijo Harry.

Guardados- dijo Ginny quien iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa y una chamarra a juego- no pienso ir a trabajar, pienso tomarme el día

¿por qué?- pregunto Harry- en el tiempo que llevas trabajando nunca has faltado a no ser porque te obligan a quedarte en tu casa.

Voy a ir de compras- dijo Ginny- quiero descansar un día y comprarme una túnica y un vestido para la reunión y la cena.

Entonces te acompaño- dijo Harry- solo déjame que me cambie y te acompaño.

Pero tienes que ir a trabajar-dijo Ginny mirándolo- y no necesito compañía.

Pero yo si la necesito- dijo Harry- además hace mucho que no me tomo un día para mi.

Pero ¿por qué conmigo?- pregunto Ginny

Porque eres bonita, agradable y aunque discutimos mas de lo que hablamos- dijo Harry- estoy empezando a acostumbrarme, sin decir que cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy divertida.

Pero es que, yo soy la que no necesita compañía y soy muy fea, sin contar que nada agradable y muy aburrida...

Pues entonces, déjame divertirte un rato...

Pero...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba sentada en frente del lado del copiloto en un carro negro, escuchando un tipo de música que no conocía pero le empezaba a agradar, mientras Harry iba platicándole quiditch y ella lo oía atentamente mientras sin querer comenzaba a tararear la canción que estaba en la radio. Después del desayuno Harry se marcho a su habitación a cambiar su típica túnica negra o azul marino para ir al Ministerio por unos cómodos jeans y una playera negra con unos dibujos extraños, cuando bajo Ginny lo esperaba en el estacionamiento con una bolsa y las llaves de su carro en las manos mientras lo esperaba, después de todo no sería mala idea salir a pasear con alguien que estaba vez no fuera Hermione, aunque disfrutaba de su compañía sospechaba que Hermione no habría visto con buenos ojos dejar su trabajo pendiente, aunque debían empezar a trabajar el miércoles, talvez ella desearía empezar a probar el producto e imaginar que tipo de publicidad sería la perfecta para la escoba y el slogan. Miró a Harry y le sorprendió ver que el la miraba, mientras el carro se encontraba en alto por el semáforo, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, después de todo no sería mala la compañía de Harry. Antes solía hacerla reír con sus chistes y los piropos que le decía, sin contar lo exageradamente atento que era con ella.

A ¿dónde quieres que vayamos primero?- le pregunto Harry mientras empezaba a avanzar con el carro.

Podrías llevarme a mi trabajo- dijo Ginny.

Pero ¿no que no ibas a ir?- le pregunto Harry mirándola de reojo.

Es que tengo que ir a recoger un material- dijo Ginny- y de ahí podemos ir al callejón Diagon y después a un centro comercial muggle.

Me gustaría ir a Hogsmeade- dijo Harry- podríamos utilizar la Red Flu en el callejón Diagon e ir a comer un helado.

Me parece buena idea- dijo Ginny mientras Harry estacionaba su carro en frente de un edificio amarillo, al cual se le estaba cayendo la pintura y comenzaba a verse verde, mientras que la puerta estaba semiabierta, y las ventanas tapadas con madera y un letrero, "Especialistas en Matar Cucarachas" que tenía una cucaracha café enorme que no daba buena impresión

Me esperas aquí?- preguntó Ginny mientras Harry le daba la mano para que bajara del carro- gracias

Si aquí te espero- dijo Harry mientras se metía a su carro.

Ahora vuelo- dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta.

Entro a una recepción muy elegante y muy cuidado, saludo a Jenny la recepcionista, la cual no tardo en felicitarla por ser la bruja del mes y Ginny fingía una sonrisa muy exagerada, mientras que otras brujas se acercaba a felicitarle y enseñarle la revista mientras ella solo sonreía tanto que la cara comenzaba a dolerle y decirle lo guapa que era y donde había dejado al novio y tantas cosas mas que cuando Ginny salio de ese circulo quería matar a todas las que se acercaran a ella. Pero cuando iba caminando vio a alguien que caminaba hacía ella con mucha prisa con una sonrisa en su cara mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿por qué no me dijiste, quien te has creído?- dijo acercándose un joven alto y rubio de muy buen ver, mientras caminaba con elegancia y exageración hacía ella mientras que su túnica se oleaba con él- llego a al oficina y lo único que veo son fotos con él.

Gustav- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba- me da gusto verte.

A mi no tanto- dijo Gustav haciéndose el ofendido y repelando el abrazo- ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo¿cuando te estuvieras casando?.

Pensaba decírtelo- dijo Ginny

Pues aquí esta tu tonto esperando a que te decidas llamarlo- dijo Gustav con reproche.

Vamos, no me digas que te estas enojando- dijo Ginny

¿quién te va hacer el vestido?- preguntó Gustav

no se no lo he pensado- dijo Ginny mientras que Gustav ponía cara de enojado- como crees, me lo vas hacer tu.

Pues más te vale- dijo Gustav- siempre he dicho que tu cuerpo es perfecto, tienes piernas largas y tu y Hermione podrían algún día si las despiden trabajar conmigo.

Como ¿que?- dijo Ginny- no creo que ni de asesoras de moda ni de modelos.

De asesora no lo creo- dijo Gustav mirándola de arriba abajo- mira en que fachas vienes a trabajar, y de modelo ambas son muy naturales y tiene piernas largas. Además tiene esa actitud agresiva que me gusta.

No gracias- dijo Ginny- prefiero siendo publicista.

Imagino que cara has de ver puesto cuando te viste en la portada de esa revista de cuarta- dijo Gustav mientras ponía la cara de sufrimiento mas falsa y exagerada que pudo

No imaginas mal- dijo Ginny- es lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado.

No es tan malo- dijo Gustav- saliste hermosa en esa foto. Por segunda vez te tuve envidia. Y tu sabes que solo envidió a cada persona tres veces, y tu llevas dos, esa foto que esta en la portada de esa revistita y tus piernas.

Todos dicen eso de mi foto- dijo Ginny- aunque no recuerdo que me hayan tomado esa foto. Pero bueno si recuerdo de tus envidias.

Y el novio ¿dónde anda?- dijo Gustav- ¿quiero conocer en persona al famoso Harry Potter?

Me esta esperando haya fuera- dijo Ginny- no quiso pasar.

Bueno entonces que esperamos, quiero ver si es tan guapo como dicen- dijo Gustav- quiero darle el gusto bueno.

Ni siquiera se te ocurra Gustav- dijo Ginny- esta fuera de serie.

No te preocupes- dijo Gustav mientras la abrazaba con cariño y Ginny le correspondía el abrazo con cierto temor por estar haciendo el compromiso mas grande y público que nada.

Un joven alto y moreno la miraba con sus grandes y ojos verdes, mientras era abrazada por aquel rubio de cara bonita, que no sabía quien demonios era. Por primera vez en su vida sentía aquella opresión en su pecho, que le estaba el aire y desear matar aquel rubio pálido y alto que estaba abrazando a su chica.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el carro el calor estaba insoportable, tenía las ventanas abiertas y aun así el escaso aire apenas lograba darle en la cara. Miró la puerta por la que Ginny había entrado, se estaba aburriendo, y ya había cambiado mas de tres veces las estación de radio y lo único que encontraba eran noticias de espectáculos tan aburridas que no le importaba quien era la maldita Britney Spears y su actual pareja de la cual hasta sabía ya su fecha de nacimiento. Miró por la ventana y empezó a tararear la misma canción que Ginny tarareo todo el camino hasta su oficina. Miro hacía su asiento buscando algo con que entretenerse, hasta que vio su bolsa de mano de Ginny, la observo cuidadosamente, le parecía graciosos los muñequitos que estaba afuera de a bolsa dibujados y pensó que talvez Ginny querría su bolsa y mas que deseos de llevársela, se estaba aburriendo ahí solo en el auto con el calor que hacía en pleno Octubre. Salió del auto y entró al edificio. Era una estancia espaciosa y muy bien decorada en tonos durazno y blancos, en la recepción había una mesa de madera en la que había muchos pergaminos y plumas de distintos colores y un megáfono, junto a el había revistas y periódicos, una abierta específicamente en la sección que esa mañana había leído con Ginny. Le pareció gracioso, talvez Ginny había demorado porque si ya le había perseguido una vez por el anunció del Profeta, ahora que era la bruja de el mes, la estarían alabando y seguirían sus compañeras insistiendo en sus clase de educación sexual, sin contar en los consejos de los restaurante y salones de moda en ese momento, cosa que Harry se imagino como una Ginny aturdida y poniendo la cara mas natural de felicidad que pudiera tratando de ser amable, aunque dentro de si estuviera mandando al diablo a todas sus compañeras, al igual que sus consejos y sonrisas falsas

Pero, nunca imagino que su demora fuera porque estaba con un chico, un chico que Harry no conocía y le hacía familiaridad a la versión mas afeminada de Malfoy. Pero aún así con sus gestos amanerados y exagerados Harry sintió celos, sintió ganas de romperle la cara a ese rubio, paliducho, con gestos y ademanes afeminados y con un túnica azul celeste en conjunto con sus cabello bien peinado y su porte recto. sentía una aprehensión en su pecho, como si le costara pensar y razonar lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Caminó con paso seguro, iría hasta donde estaba Ginny y su "amigo" y le rompería la cara por estar abrazando a su chica, además aunque fuera simple farsa su relación, el tenía que defender en público a su chica, aunque por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, y es porque era la primera vez que veía a Ginny con otro hombre, antes no le hubiera molestado pero ahora le importaba y tanto como para lanzarle una maldición aquel chico rubio.

Pero no pudo llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Una bola de mujeres locas y desesperadas lo habían acaparado con todo tipo de preguntas, y estuvo unas cuantas veces a punto de caer al suelo por la insistencia de algunas de ellas le pedían que les hiciera un hijo con tal descaro que no creía cuan urgida estaban. Todas le hacían propuestas indecorosas y también le preguntaban por su relación con Ginny, muchas de ellas no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con la condición de Ginny al estar con el chico mas codiciado del mundo mágico, aunque solían felicitar a Ginny con gran entusiasmo que Harry, comprendió cuan bien las mujeres ocultaban lo que en realidad sentían.

Ginny miró el barbullo que había en la entrada de la recepción y se separo de Gustav, ambos veían el tumulto que estaba congregado en la entrada. Ginny se acerco con cuidad, muchas veces ella había sido el centro de atención de todas aquellas mujeres y no quería serlo por segunda vez en un día, pero algo vio que la forzó a ser el centro de atención. Vio una mata de cabello negro muy despeinado y los anteojos de su "prometido" en el suelo ya rotos por los vidrios, observo al tumulto y se molesto, como pudo se abrió paso entre todas las mujeres locas, solteronas, urgidas, unas casadas y otras viudas, pero cuando estaba por tomar la mano de Harry que la miraba con desesperación una mujer mas grande que ella la saco del círculo tirándola al piso, se levanto y empezó a empujar a las personas hasta que llegó al centro donde estaba Harry con la playera ya arrugada tomo su mano y trato de sacarlo pero sus compañeras se resistían.

ALÉJENSE DE MI PROMETIDO- grito Ginny enojada haciendo que todas la miraran ofendidas.

Gracias Ginny- dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura, pero ninguna de las mujeres se movió.

LES DIJE QUE SE ALEJARAN, YA ALÉJENSE, BOLA DE URGÍDAS- gritó Ginny y eso basto para que todas se apartaran y la miraran con odio, mientras que Ginny tomaba a Harry de la mano.

Envidiosa- le grito una de ellas mientras las demás se reían.

Si y mucho- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la cara de Harry y le plantaba un beso que ni el se esperaba. No fue un beso simple como Harry creía, era un beso que implicaba todo, un simple beso se volvió apasionado y mas profundo, que aunque lo tomo por sorpresa, supo corresponder de la mejor manera, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos sentía las ganas de separase, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos se pusieron muy rojos, mientras que Harry con un gran sonrisa le tomaba la mano y Ginny embelesada aún lo llevaba con Gustav.

Tercera vez- dijo Gustav cuando Ginny llegó de la mano de Harry.

Harry te presento a Gustav- dijo Ginny señalando al rubio que tenía en frente mientras Harry le daba la mano- Gustav, él es Harry.

Su prometido- agregó Harry, que no sabía porque el tipo que estaba en frente no le daba confianza.

Si lo se- dijo Gustav- sale ambos en varias revistas de modas.

Gustav, es un diseñador famoso- dijo Ginny- una amigo.

Y muy intimo- dijo Gustav y Harry lo miró con odio- de Hermione y de Ginny.

Se conocen desde hace tiempo?- pregunto Harry.

Las conozco desde hace ya tres años, las dos se encargan de la publicidad de mi casa de modas- dijo Gustav- las dos son excelentes, además de guapas.

Si muy guapas, por eso Ron y yo somos muy celosos de ellas, guapas e inteligentes, que mas quiere un hombre- dijo Harry incomodo.

No lo dudo- dijo Gustav- han llevado mi publicidad bastante bien, las mejores.

Si las mejores- dijo Harry quien estaba apretando la mano de Ginny.

Harry, Gustav se ha ofrecido ha hacerme el vestido de novia- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo que no sabía porque Harry se comportaba así con Gustav- él mismo le hizo el suyo a Hermione.

Como no hacérselo- dijo Gustav- me fascina el cuerpo de Ginny, además es mi amiga y ya habíamos quedado en algo.

Ha ya veo, a mi también me encanta su cuerpo- dijo Harry quien agarro a Ginny por la cintura y lo apretó hacía él- el vestido de Her era hermoso.

Algo simple, lo reconozco, pero Hermione no quería nada ostentoso- dijo Gustav- aunque para Gin, va a ser algo especial, al igual para el novio, claro si gustas que te haga yo el traje.

Me encantaría- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos desafiante, lo que no parecía notar Gustav, quien tenía la misma sonrisa alegre- Ron y yo podríamos pasar un día de estos para que tomes nuestras medidas.

El placer va a ser mío- dijo Gustav.

Pero ni se te ocurra hacerles nada- dijo Ginny. Y sabes a lo que me refiero Gustav.

A ¿qué? Ginny- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Inventos de ella- dijo Gustav- entonces estaré encantado de esperarlos a ambos.

Claro- dijo Harry

Pero no solos- dijo Ginny y Gustav la miró con reproche

Bueno los dejo a ambos, tengo cosas que diseñar- dijo Gustav- estamos en contacto Ginny amor- dijo y la abrazo mientras la besaba en la mejilla- Harry un gusto conocerte- dijo Gustav y Harry le daba la mano, pero el lo abrazo- se cuidan, y te espero a ti y a Ron en mis estudios, será un encanto recibirlos.

Adiós Gustav- dijo Ginny mientras lo despedía con la mano.

Es bastante excéntrico tu amigo- le dijo Harry.

Yo diría que es rarito- dijo Ginny.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Este vestido es mas caro que un mes entero de la renta de mi departamento- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un vestido azul de noche- pues ¿qué es lo que hace el vestido¿tiene impermeable para que nunca lo laves y se resbalen las manchas? O ¿se plancha el solo o jamás se arruga?

Yo creo, para lo que piden- dijo Harry quien se acercaba con ella con dos bolsas mas en las manos- es mas caro que tu renta y los dos vestidos que llevas aquí adentro.

Amo las tarjetas de crédito- dijo Ginny mientras sacaba una tarjeta de plástico de su bolsa y la besaba- voy a probarme este vestido mas los zapatos estos.

Pero es muy caro Ginny- dijo Harry quien la miraba- hay vestidos mas baratos que este, al rato vas a tener que empeñar tu departamento para pagarlo.

No exageres Harry- dijo Ginny- si lo pago con tarjeta tengo un año para pagarlo sin intereses, pero como mis pagos son puntuales, me hacen un descuento del 20, sin embargo, antes de que lo pague completamente ya habrá salido la temporada próxima de otoño-invierno, entonces la tienda me hace el descuento del 40, entonces nada mas vengo pagando el 40 del vestido menos del precio real.

Me sorprende como se las ingenian las mujeres para comprar- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba- por cierto ¿cómo conseguiste la tarjeta?

La hermana de Dean- dijo Ginny- ella avala a tarjeta, la cual esta a cuenta de ella y yo solo le pago, además la pluma con la que firmo siempre es la misma, porque tiene un hechizo para igualar su firma. Amo las tarjetas de crédito y amo ser bruja.

Sigues frecuentando a ese tipo?- pregunto Harry, no le caía bien que Ginny siguiera en contacto con uno de sus ex pretendientes.

Lo veo de vez en cuando, a la que frecuento es a su hermana- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el vestido y se iba a los probadores.

Harry se sentó en una banca en frente de los probadores mientras esperaba a Ginny que saliera. Había pasado gran parte del día entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa seguido de Ginny quien revolvía, sacaba y se probaba ropa, que ni se llevaba. Había recorrido todo el centro comercial, porque a Ginny se le hacían muy simples los vestidos o la hacían ver pálida o muy delgada, en todo el día solo había comprado una falda y un vestido. Miró a las puertas y vio mujeres entrando y saliendo de las tiendas con bolsas y cajas, pero mas le sorprendió ver cuanta gente entraba y salía como Ginny y que ninguna de ellas se encontrara trabajando o cuidando sus casa o sus hijos.

Harry ¿verdad?- dijo una voz detrás de él y Harry miró a una joven rubia sonriéndole- ¿me recuerdas Mía Lamber- dijo ofreciéndole la mano

Si te recuerdo- dijo Harry mientras correspondía el saludo sin muchas ganas- ayer en el súper mercado.

Si la misma- dijo Mía- oye siento lo de ayer, pero es que creí que tu y tu amigo pues eran, ya sabes pareja.

No para nada- dijo Harry- somos amigos y nada mas, además el esta casado, con nuestra mejor amiga.

En verdad lo sentí mucho- dijo Mía- si ves a tu amigo, le pides una disculpa por mi.

No te preocupes- dijo Harry- creo que ya lo olvido.

Pero es que me dio tanta vergüenza- dijo Mía- además de que todos los miraron, me sentí mal en verdad.

Ya olvídalo- dijo Harry.

Y ¿dónde dejaste a tu amigo?- dijo Mía o esta buscando algo para su esposa en esta tienda.

Ron, ha el se quedo trabajando- dijo Harry- yo viene con otra persona.

Si¿con quien?- pregunto Mía

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny salió con el vestido azul puesto, después de buscar mucho cual le quedaba mejor y peleando entre si salir y enseñárselo a Harry o quedarse adentro y solo llevárselo, pero al fin de cuentas decidió salir para que Harry la viera, después de todo, el aunque no daba respuestas objetivas porque según él a ella todo le quedaba bien, por la cara que ponía sabría que realmente le quedaba bien.

Pero cuando salió vio a Harry platicando con una mujer rubia a espaldas de los probadores, ella parecía estarse disculpando mientras Harry ponía cara de que no había problema y negando con la cara mientras hacía un ademán con la mano. Ella parecía estar coqueteándole a Harry mientras que Harry denotaba algo nervioso por la presencia de la rubia, y sonreía inconscientemente, pero al parecer de Ginny a Harry no se le hacía indiferente la rubia que estaba con él. Ginny sintió lo que bien conocía como una punzada de celos en su pecho, mientras veía disimuladamente a la pareja y se acercaba a ella con naturalidad.

Ron, ha el se quedo trabajando- dijo Harry- yo viene con otra persona.

Si¿con quien?- pregunto Mía, pero Harry no pudo contestarle porque Ginny lo interrumpió.

Harry ¿qué tal me veo?- dijo Ginny con voz melosa mientras besaba en la mejilla a Harry y le posaba a Harry que se había quedado callado al ver a Ginny con el vestido azul que le quedaba demasiado bien y Mía miraba a Ginny- me lo llevo.

Te queda bien- dijo Harry mirando aún a Ginny

Gracias- dijo Ginny

Ginny, te quiero presentar a Mía Lamber- dijo Harry señalando a la chica rubia-Mía ella es Ginny- dijo Harry señalando a Ginny- mi...

Su prometida- agregó Ginny mientras le daba la mano a Mía.

Mucho gusto- dijo Mía estrechando su mano y sintiendo vergüenza.

Igual- dijo Ginny- y ¿de donde se conocen?

Del súper mercado- dijo Mía- ayer nos conocimos en la fila del departamento de carnes.

Si ayer que fui con tu hermano, nos conocimos, y paso algo bastante gracioso ¿verdad Mía?- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Es cierto, pero en verdad lo siento- dijo Mía.

Fue que los tacharon a ti y a mi hermano de Gays- pregunto Ginny.

Si, lo mismo- dijo Harry.

Discúlpame con tu hermano, pero es que yo entendí mal- dijo Mía.

Ni te preocupes, ellos a veces andan juntos mucho tiempo- dijo Ginny- no eres la única.

¿cómo que no es la única?- pregunto Harry- a ¿qué te refieres¿insinúas que tu dudas de mi?.

Un gusto conocerte Mía- dijo Ginny despidiéndose- empieza a incomodarme el vestido, por cierto Harry, quienes dudan son los demás, para mi esta comprobado que no lo eres- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿te gusta verdad?- dijo Ginny cuando ella y Harry estaban sentados en una heladería en Hogsmeade comiendo un helado.

El helado, si me gusta mucho, mas el de chocolate- dijo Harry sonriendo porque sabía que Ginny no se refería al helado.

No me refiero al helado- dijo Ginny- me refiero a ella, Mía.

¿qué¿sientes celos acaso?- pregunto Harry.

Es tonto contestar con preguntas- le dijo Ginny

Entonces soy muy tonto- dijo Harry que seguía comiendo su helado.

No me has contestado- dijo Ginny quien comía de su helado de chocolate con vainilla.

¿que no te he contestado?- inquirió Harry

hazte el tonto- dijo Ginny

¿qué si me gusta Mía?- dijo Harry pensando- no se

a que te gusta ¿verdad?- sonrió Ginny

si un poco- dijo Harry- pero no mucho como tú.

Déjate de payasadas- dijo Ginny.

¿estas celosa?- pregunto Harry

de ti, por favor... claro que no..

no digo- dijo Harry- y el espectáculo de "soy su prometida"- dijo Harry imitándola mientras le daba la mano a una persona imaginaria.

No son celos- dijo Ginny.

Entonces tu cabello no es rojo- dijo Harry

Y el tuyo con Gustav "soy su prometido"- dijo Ginny haciendo su voz mas gruesa imitándolo- "a mi también me encanta su cuerpo".

¿Quien me beso en frente de sus compañeras de oficina?- dijo Harry

¿Quién le iba a pegar a mi amigo Gustav?- dijo Ginny

los míos si son celos- dijo Harry- y los tuyos con Mía también.

Lo admito, pero al menos yo me encele a una persona heterosexual- dijo Ginny

Gustav es ¿homosexual?- dijo Harry

Si y mucho- dijo Ginny- inclusive te estaba coqueteando y tu ni en cuenta.

Y quede con él de ir con Ron a que me haga mi traje de novio- dijo Harry

Bueno al menos Ron si se dio cuenta que era homosexual desde un principio- dijo Ginny.

Yo pensé que sus ademanes homosexuales los hacía porque hoy en día a las mujeres les gusta un poco amanerados los hombres- dijo Harry

Creíste mal- dijo Ginny- Gustav tienen la etiqueta que se ve a tres metros de distancia que dice " SOY GAY"

Yo y mi bocota- dijo Harry.

Míralo por el lado positivo- dijo Ginny- Gustav es guapo.

Cállate, no es gracioso- dijo Harry.

Entonces míralo por el otro lado positivo.- dijo Ginny y Harry la miró- talvez el vestido y los trajes nos salgan barato, o dependiendo de cómo lo trates, hasta gratis- dijo Ginny mientras se reía

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola de nuevo a todos y todas, espero que le haya gustado la actualización, a mi me gusto el resultado, pero el caso es que les guste a ustedes

¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que bueno para que le continué. La farsa Ginny la esta llevando muy lejos al igual que Harry y ni miden las consecuencias que pueden atraer, espero al menos que no sean malas al final, los dos se divierten juntos, se la pasan muy bien, aunque Ginny siga tratando de no compartir espacio con él, sin embargo esta cediendo muy rápido, a mi parecer, pero entre mas rápido mejor, porque se ven mas situaciones tiernas que mas adelante verán.

El próximo capitulo no se aún como hacerlo tengo una idea, pero creo que va a ser mas corto el otro, espero y no porque he oído a quien le gustan los fics largos. Espero no seguir demorando tanto y a contestar mensajes

Dejen Reviews! Para que me animen a escribir!

Contesto mensajes...

**Maga y Angls:** hola niñas preciosas no les he dejado mensaje pero va a llegar pronto, no me olvido de ustedes, pero he estado muy ocupad escribiendo este capitulo que ya tenía la idea, pero no sabía como escribirlo, pero aquí esta, y espero lo disfruten, por cierto ya leía el capitulo nuevo y me dio alegría que lo continuaran, además de que estoy terminando No llego tarde, que también me gusto. Un beso ambas y espero pronto leerlas o platicar con ustedes besos-

**Loka Lupin**: espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias por tu review, si la idea la saque de una película de Jenifer Aniston, por cierto me gusta mucho la película, pero va a variar, porque las situaciones son diferentes, creo lo único que he copiado es la razón por la que busca un novio.

**Gaby Weasley**: gracias por leer, espero este capitulo también te haya gustado, aquí tienes la actualización espero no tardar tanto con el otro.

**Eri mond licht**: gracias por tu mensaje, la situación a mi también se me hace un poco irónica por parte de Ginny, pero la niña es un poco conveneciera y aunque por razones que pronto veran a mayor rasgo, se van a dar cuenta porque odia tanto a Harry, pero ya que leemos este, ella trat de llevar mejor la situación.

**Tabatas:** hola niña linda me da gusto recibir mensajes tuyos, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y no haber demorado tanto, largos, si los hago, a veces entre mas lo corrijo mas los aumento, besos y te cuidas. Luego nos leemos.

**Veruka**: no te preocupes, de las miradas no pasan, no es cierto, no creo que llegue a hacerlos gays, no se no se me da la idea tan solo, porque yo si me los imagino como tu muy guapos, asi que dudo que los haga gays. Me da alegría que te este gustando el fic, aquí vimos celos, pero confusiones, peleas y hasta borracheras veremos, asi que solo voy empezando. Y Romance, va a ver muchooooooo. Lo del meeting pues haber como le hacemos, pero todo sea por el apoyo de esta pareja... y aver que se me ocurre. Te cuidas besos.

**Ginny Potter W**. ni me digas de tu Fic, porque fue el de secretos e invertí una noche para poder leerlo y ya sabes me encanto tanto como hice bien, que lo leí en HA, si los hago largo, creo que un fic mas largo que hice fue de 20 pag. Y eso que hasta lo edite, pero en fin, espero que este capiulo te guste igual que el otro. Besos.

**lizZyd.:** vaya gracias, no te preocupes, a veces yo suelo ser así. Mil gracias por tu mensaje y que bueno que te este gustando, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Así que debo preocuiparme? Vaya entonces tendre que actualizar mucho mas rápido... , tratare no te preocupes... mil gracias por todo lo que dices en tu mensaje.


	6. Miercoles de Reuniones Familiares

El Retrato de un Noviazgo Perfecto VI

Capitulo VI "Miércoles de Reuniones Familiares"

La habitación de Ginny era amplia, y estaba iluminada por el sol que entraba por el ventanal que estaba a un lado de su cama, lo que hacía que los rayos de sol incidieran directo en su cara en la mañana. Los muebles y las paredes, así como la habitación completa, estaba coordinada en colores blancos y rosas, como la cobija que estaba en el suelo que era de color rosa pálido, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de su familia y amigos, y el tocador, ahora muy regado con su maquillaje era de color blanco y los contornos rosas, al igual que su silla que estaba en frente del tocador, con ropa de días anteriores puesta sobre él y otra tirada en el suelo.

Junto a su cama, había un buró, con un vaso de agua, el libro que estaba leyendo la noche del lunes, algunos pergaminos, revistas de quiditch, y algo que llamo mucho la atención de Harry, un reloj despertador roto y algo deforme. Ahora sabía porque la pelirroja, que aún estaba en la cama, se levantaba tarde.

La miró por unos instantes antes de entrar, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que la estaban observando, su cabello estaba tan revuelto, sin rastro de la trenza que se hizo en la noche antes de dormir, sus ojos estaban delineados con rastros de maquillaje, y las mejillas estaba sonrosadas y con la marca de la almohada en su rostro, pero no importaba, porque aún así con todo ese espectáculo matutino se veía linda, aun cuando se estiraba y bostezaba como si se fuera comer el mundo Harry no dejaba de ver que era bastante atractiva su pelirroja "prometida".

Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta con un pergamino entre las manos.

Ginny lo miro por primera vez con cara de sueño y no pudo evitar bostezar y cerrar y abrir sus ojos, tratando de aclara la imagen que estaba delante de ella y que entrara la luz por ellos. Tomó goma de mascar de menta y se la metió en la boca.

Claro pasa- dijo Ginny masticando la goma de mascar y arreglándose el cabello.

Tan temprano y ya mascando chicle- le dijo Harry al llegar junto a ella y sentándose en su cama.

Odio el sabor matutino de mi boca- dijo Ginny

No solo tu- dijo Harry- todos los días me levanto directamente a lavar mis dientes.

Yo igual- dijo Ginny sentándose en su cama, mirando detenidamente a Harry quien estaba ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar...

un momento, ¿qué hora es?- dijo Ginny levantándose de un brinco de su cama, haciendo que Harry se parara junto con ella, pero sintió un leve mareo y se ladeo un poco apunto de caerse, pero Harry la agarro y la sentó en la cama.

No vuelvas a levantarte así, pudiste caerte y lastimarte- dijo Harry preocupado.

Gracias- dijo Ginny mirándolo.

De nada- dijo Harry- y son veinte minutos para las siete, no es tan tarde.

Creí que era mas tarde- dijo Ginny recostándose en su cama mientras Harry la imitaba.

Ya venía tu príncipe azul a despertarte- dijo Harry- con un dulce y tierno beso como a la Bella Durmiente.

¿quién? Brad Pitt está en mi departamento- dijo Ginny sonriendo

no tonta, yo mismo- dijo Harry

Ni se te ocurra tocarme, o puedes quedar igual que el lunes- dijo Ginny.

Pero nadie le quitaría el hecho de que te bese- dijo Harry- y que mejor que robarte un beso.

Yo te voy a robar, pero una cachetada- dijo Ginny.

Mira que tu si puedes besarme y yo no- dijo Harry.

Oye Potter no te ilusiones ese beso no fue real- dijo Ginny- fue por compromiso

Si, como no- dijo Harry-Y ¿quieres que yo te crea? si no hubiera sido real, no te hubieras quedado pegada a mi

Yo no me quede pegada- dijo Ginny-tu fuiste el que quedo embelesado, yo no tengo la culpa de besar tan bien.

Vamos ahora dices que no beso bien- dijo Harry

Yo nunca he mencionado de que beses mal- dijo Ginny

Entonces te gustan mis besos- dijo Harry.

Contigo no se puede hablar seriamente- dijo Ginny.

¿No estamos hablando seriamente?- dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró negando con la cabeza-es que tu me vulvas loco.

Y tu me desesperas mucho

Bonito despertador, el diseño es innovador- dijo señalando a un despertador deforme-Ahora me doy cuenta porque no te levantas temprano- dijo Harry

Yo cree el diseño ¿te gusta?- dijo Ginny- si quieres te lo regalo

No gracias tu lo necesitas, además tengo el sueño muy ligero, cualquier cosa me despierta- dijo Harry- por el contrario a ti ni te importa que una lechuza pase por encima de tu cabeza, tu ni en cuenta.

¿una lechuza?- pregunto Ginny

si tu mamá te envió esto- dijo entregándole un sobre- lo trajo esta mañana una lechuza.

A ¿qué hora?- pregunto Ginny.

Como a las seis de la mañana- dijo Harry

Que hacías levantando tan temprano?

No era tan temprano, la gente decente a esa hora ya esta levantada, inclusive unos hasta desayunando se encuentran.

La gente decente, no yo- dijo Ginny- además no me has contestado, ¿por qué estas ya listo para ir a trabajar?

Tenía trabajo, así que me levante temprano

¿Te atrásate mucho por acompañarme ayer?

No para nada, mas bien estoy adelantando el caso de los Nott, debo entregarlo el lunes.

Pero tienes tiempo de sobra, además esta noche puedes adelantar ¿no?

¿No sabes que día es hoy?- dijo Harry- es miércoles día de...

Reunión Familiar Weasley- dijo Ginny con pesar.

Exactamente- dijo Harry- y sería bueno que fueras, has faltado dos meses, y acuérdate que es un día destinado por tu madre.

¿Acaso tu llevas la asistencia?- dijo Ginny con sarcasmo- no tengo ganas de ir y menos hoy.

¿por qué no?- preguntó Harry- es muy divertido, además convives con tu familia.

Yo no digo que sea aburrido-dijo Ginny reposando su mirada en su techo y devolviéndola a Harry- pero talvez mi mamá nos cuestione...

¿por qué?- pregunto Harry y Ginny le lanzo una mirada desesperante.

"Harry y Ginny ¿comprometidos?" o "Ginevra Weasley vence a Harry Potter"... ¿no te suena a nada?- dijo Ginny

ah ya... Harry un chico alto de cabello negro ¿no? Con una extraña cicatriz en la frente- dijo Harry meditando- por cierto muy guapo

y también muy tonto- dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego- por cierto la tal Ginny muy bonita, medio alta y delgada ella

y de una cabello tan rojo como el fuego- dijo Harry- bonita, pero explosiva.

Harry, deja de jugar- dijo Ginny- mi mamá va abordarnos a los dos, y en frente de toda la familia.

No veo porque debamos tocar el tema- dijo Harry- podríamos evitarlo.

Si y ¿cómo pretendes que lo evadamos?- dijo Ginny- cuando mi mamá me pregunte "¿cómo es que ustedes dos se comprometieron?", ¿no querrás que le diga? "Que rica sopa mamá"

No.. podrías decirle, "muy bonita túnica mamá"- dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas simple.

Harry no estoy jugando- dijo Ginny seria- además si mis hermanos te cuestionan por nuestro compromiso o te reclaman ¿qué vas a decir tu? No vas a evadir el tema o que otra cosa vas hacer o decir ¿me permiten quiero ir al baño?.. no creo que puedas estar en le baño tres horas...

No pero puedo decirles que juguemos quiditch- dijo Harry

Eres desesperante Potter- dijo Ginny mirándolo con enojo.

¿por qué?- dijo Harry- ¿por enseñarte lo fácil que es evadir compromisos?

¿sabes? Esa fue una de las razones por las que dejamos de ser amigos- dijo Ginny exasperada, Harry no le ayudaba en nada- porque tu evades los compromisos, porque no sostienes las cosas que haces y dices, porque te falta una cosa y eso es compromiso

Harry se quedó callado al igual que Ginny, ella había dicho una cosa cierta, y aunque talvez el compromiso fuera de juego ella había dicho la palabra clave "compromiso". ¿por qué era que le tenía tanto miedo a comprometerse? El era una persona comprometida con su trabajo, pero nunca con su vida intima. Algo había abordado su mente, algo inquietante lo había dejado sin respuesta, por qué si Ginny quien era la persona que mas desplantes le hacía, la persona con quien jugaba haciéndoles creer a los demás algo que no existía, ¿por que era a la persona en la que mas le había importado que le dijera que no era comprometido?

Se sentía bien, por un momento le había expresado una mínima parte de lo que sentía hacía Harry, y aunque su misma confesión le había extrañado a ella como a Harry quien movía los labios y hacía gestos, la había hecho sentir mejor... Talvez había exagerado, porque bien sabía que lo que estaba pasando entre ambos no era un compromiso, mas que un acuerdo entre amigos, y talvez ni eso era...podría decirse que era un trato que los beneficiaba a ambos...que al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos saldría perdiendo, ni ninguno sufriría y ambos quedarían beneficiados o al menos eso creían.

Tomó el sobre que Harry momentos antes le había entregado, miró a Harry y su aún lucha interna, abrió el sobre y no encontró mas que una nota con talvez tres o cuatro líneas por parte de su madre.

Ginny querida:

Tu papá y yo te mandamos saludos esperando que estés bien. Nos gustaría que esta noche pudieras estar con nosotros y tus hermanos, todos, hasta Charly van a estar aquí, y tu padre lo que mas quisiéramos es que todos estén. Se que estás muy ocupada, pero recuerda que hace mucho que no vienes y no convives con tu familia. ¿Podrías avisarle a Harry? Yo se que si, le he enviado mensajes a su departamento y parece ser que no las ha recibido.

Besos

Mamá

Van a estar todos- dijo Ginny- no podría decirle no a mi mamá

Entonces ¿vas a ir?- dijo Harry.

Vamos a ir- dijo Ginny- aunque no me gusta mentirles a mis padres.

Será talvez una mentira piadosa- dijo Harry

¿podrías contestarles?- dijo Ginny entregándola la carta y levantándose de su cama recargándose en Harry.

Claro- dijo Harry levantándose también de la cama de Ginny.

¿qué me hiciste de desayunar?- pregunto Ginny saliendo de su cuarto junto a Harry.

Nada- dijo Harry sonriendo

Oye- dijo golpeando su brazo- ayer yo hice de desayunar.

Hoy esperaba que también lo hicieras- dijo Harry

Una razón mas para romper mi compromiso contigo- dijo Ginny dejando a tras su comentario del compromiso y bromeando con Harry.

Tu te lo pierdes- dijo Harry mientras ambos entraban a la cocina.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llevaba media hora buscando a su mejor amiga por todo el edificio de la compañía, sabía que ya había llegado porque al llegar a la oficina que compartían estaban sus cosas, y en la entrada la muy resentida recepcionista por el espectáculo de ayer y con un tono de voz mas agrio y dedicándole la mirada mas gélida que había visto en ella, le informó que Hermione la estaba buscando. Sin embargo al llegar no la había visto y no la encontraba por ningún lado, pareciera que había desaparecido y el único lugar que le quedaba era el baño. Era importante encontrar a su mejor amiga, las habían citado a esa hora en la sala de juntas y no había ningún rastro de ella, y ya estaban retrasadas.

Hermione, Hermione- dijo Ginny asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño. Nadie le contesto. Donde se había metido su mejor amiga justo en esos momentos, cuando tenían una junta en menos de cinco minutos. Iba a sacar su cabeza de la puerta del baño cuando oyó a alguien que estaba en el baño, al parecer devolviendo todo su desayuno.

¿Hermione?- preguntó Ginny entrando al baño y mirando a su mejor amiga. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo del baño con la cabeza a la altura del retrete, ensuciando de polvo su túnica azul celeste, recogiéndose el cabello con trabajo mientras volvía a meter la cabeza en el retrete vomitando.

Déjame ayudarte- dijo Ginny poniéndose a su altura y recogiéndole el cabello mientras ella volvía a vomitar. Cuando por fin dejo de vomitar se enderezo con la ayuda de su amiga.

Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y se enjuagaba su boca en el lavabo de manos. Ginny se levanto y fue hasta ella y noto que Hermione estaba un poco pálida.

¿estas bien?- pregunto Ginny preocupada al ver a Hermione.

La verdad no me siento bien- dijo Hermione sentándose en el diván que estaba en el baño de las mujeres .

¿qué desayunaste?- pregunto Ginny.

Nada- dijo Hermione- me levante con nauseas.

Y ¿qué cenaste?

Comida china, la que esta a dos calles de mi casa.

Yo he comido ahí y no me he enfermado...

Es que no estoy enferma- dijo Hermione- a no ser que estar en mi estado se considere una enfermedad.

A ¿qué te refieres cuan...- empezó Ginny pero luego se quedo callado y se llevo las manos a la boca mientras miraba la cara de su amiga y su vientre- estas embarazada

No lo se aún Gin, pero todo parece indicar que si- dijo Hermione roja.

¿cómo que al parecer si?- dijo Ginny- no te has hecho pruebas ni nada.

No- dijo Hermione

¿cuánto llevas con las nauseas y vómitos?

Mas de una semana- dijo Hermione

Ya la hubieras hecho- dijo Ginny

Es que quería que estuvieras conmigo cuando la hiciera- dijo Hermione

Oye no puedo estar contigo y la sanadora- puso Ginny cara de susto

No, cuando haga la prueba casera- dijo Hermione

¿Y le vas a decir a Ron?

No por el momento- dijo Hermione

Pero...

Es que quiero estar segura de estar embarazada y que no existen riesgos- dijo Hermione.

Entonces no hay que hacerlo en tu casa- dijo Ginny- Ron puede llegar en cualquier momento

Estaba pensando que si en tu departamento-dijo Hermione- además solo estas tú y Harry, y él ni por enterado.

Esta bien- dijo Ginny- mañana, cuando salgamos

Gracias- dijo Hermione

No hay de que- dijo Ginny- pero yo creo que debes decirle a Ron de tu estado, yo creo que si tu estuvieras embarazada a Ron le gustaría ser parte de ello.

Pero...

Hay vamos Hermione- dijo Ginny- no querrás decírselo cuando estés dando a luz ¿verdad? "Ron llévame a San Mugo porque todo este tiempo he estado embarazada de tu primer hijo"

Pero ¿cómo le digo?- dijo Hermione- creo que fue muy pronto para quedar embarazada.

No tiene nada de malo estas casada ¿no?- dijo Ginny

Pero que dirán mi familia y la tuya- dijo Hermione- quede embarazada antes de casarme.

Hermione, tu nunca has vivido del que dirán, no empieces a fiarte de ello a estas alturas- dijo Ginny

Pero Ron ¿cómo piensas que lo tome?- dijo Hermione

Te aseguró, que de la mejor manera, el estará encantado, adora a los hijos de Bill y Charly- dijo Ginny

Pero ninguno de los dos estamos preparados- dijo Hermione- es muy pronto, apenas estamos comenzando a vivir juntos.

Si yo se que es pronto, pero no conozco pareja mejor en la que pueda haber un pequeño pelirrojo- dijo Ginny- además en ninguna escuela te enseñan a ser padre, así que deja de preocuparte por ello, tu y Ron aprenderán juntos

Pero ¿como se lo digo?- dijo Hermione- ¿cómo le digo a Ron que estoy embarazada?

Como es Hermione- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se miraba en el espejo del baño- Estoy embarazada- soltó Ginny y Hermione escucho crujir la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacía ella buscando quien había entrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estoy embarazada- soltó Ginny y Hermione escucho crujir la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacía ella buscando quien había entrado.

Sabrina, una mujer exuberante y la portadora oficial de chismes en la oficina, escucho a Ginny decir algo que la dejo perpleja, algo que la iba a beneficiar y el principal motivo de su boda con Harry Potter, el soltero mas codiciado de toda la Comunidad mágica, ella, Ginny Weasley estaba esperando un hijo de Harry, por un momento creyó que iba a ser descubierta, Hermione había escuchado que había abierto la puerta, y aunque quería saber mas acerca del supuesto embarazo de Ginny, tuvo que irse inmediatamente hacía su escritorio, Corazón de Bruja debía saber que Ginevra Weasley estaba embarazada

no escuchaste algo?- pregunto Hermione que miraba hacía la puerta.

No nada- dijo Ginny mirándola- ya estas paranoica

Yo creo que el estar embarazada me pone un poco paranoica- dijo Hermione.

No, tu ya lo estabas desde hace tiempo- dijo Ginny

claro que no- dijo Hermione

¿cuando asaltaron a Sarahí no revisaste las ventanas y la puerta del departamento como tres veces?- pregunto Ginny

eso era por seguridad.

No era por seguridad- dijo Ginny- te encontré a las tres de la mañana despierta porque oíste ruidos- dijo Ginny

Esta bien lo admito- dijo Hermione- soy un poco paranoica, pero tu eres muy descuidada.

Si, soy descuidada, a veces pienso que debo ser mas responsable- dijo Ginny consultando su reloj- pero si tu eres la mas responsables me hubieras recordado hace diez minutos que vamos retrasadas para la junta.

¿qué?- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj- es cierto vamonos

no pensaba quedarme aquí- dijo Ginny saliendo con Hermione del baño.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La Madriguera era la casa favorita de Harry, le fascinaba con sus pisos amontonados, uno encima del otro, por le pequeño huerto de la Señora Weasley que conservaba aun con las múltiples plagas de Gnomos que tenía esta, el pequeño garaje del señor Wealsey y el montón de cachivaches y cosas simples de los muggles, el amplio jardín que estaba iluminado por la luna, las montañas y paraje alrededor de un campo libre por el cual solía jugar de joven con los Weasley.

Siempre la había considerado un hogar, entre sus paredes había encontrado el amor y refugio que los Dursley nunca le habían dado, había encontrado una gran familia que lo había acogido desde un principio como a un miembro mas, y estaba seguro que la señora Weasley lo consideraba como un hijo mas. Ahí había logrado encontrar un carácter que aún ha la fecha conservaba, era como siempre había querido ser.

tardaste mucho- dijo Harry cuando Ginny se aprecio junto a él con un plop y su túnica rosa pálido con una capa negra encima.

No encontraba mi capa- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Será porque la dejaste en el suelo- dijo Harry

Y tú lo colgaste en el armario- dijo Ginny mirándolo detenidamente reparando en el cuello de su túnica que estaba desacomodado- tienes el cuello de la túnica desacomodado- dijo mientras señalaba su cuello.

Si- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba el cuello debajo de su capa negra, pero entre mas se acomodaba el cuello mas hacía nudo con las tiras de la capa que traía puesta.

Lo estas enredando mas con el cuello- dijo Ginny mientras Harry seguía enredando su túnica-dale la vuelta al listón que tienes al lado derecho, olvídalo déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras apoyaba su manos en el cuello de Harry que ya había enredado los listones mas- lo has enredado mucho-decía tratando de desenredar los listones mientras que Harry la miró a los ojos, ella evitaba el contacto y se dedicaba a tratar de desenredar la túnica con manos temblorosas, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y precisamente porque no le gustará estar junto a Harry, si no porque comenzaba sentirse nerviosa y que Harry comenzaba a notarlo. Harry sonrió al sentir que el cuerpo de Ginny comenzaba tensarse y lo cerca que estaba de él, y le encantaba sentir el calor que Ginny desprendía de su cuerpo, al sentirse nerviosa, tal como lo había sentido la noche en que ella se entrego a él. Lentamente fue bajando sus manos hacía su cintura no quería que Ginny lo notará, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerla cerca, había aguantado ya tres días y no soportaba la idea de no sentirla cerca con todo lo que ella le había hecho de nuevo sentir. Ginny se percato de que Harry bajo sus manos y las poso en su cintura, lo miró interrogante y soltó su cuello tratando de alejarse de él, pero cuando ella lo intento él la sujeto con fuerza hacía él mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Ginny yo...- inició Harry no tenía la intención de dejarla ir, no ahora que ella estaba cediendo y que talvez existía una esperanza. Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de saber que era lo que Harry quería de ella, ella no iba a ceder tan fácil si solo se trataba de un instinto de Harry, pero no solo era eso, Harry la miraba con un brillo en los ojos igual al de la noche en que ella y el habían pasado la noche juntos, Harry se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, Ginny podía sentir su aliento, sus labios casi rozaban, pero ambos oyeron crujir la puerta que hizo que se separarán bruscamente el uno del otro, mientras dos cabezas pelirrojas salían de la puerta.

Hola chicos- saludó George- interrumpimos algo.

Nada- dijeron ambos que sentía un repentino calor

¿qué hacán aquí afuera los dos solos?- pregunto Fred

creo que no debería importarnos Fred- dijo George- ambos son adultos y novios y creo que saben lo que hacen.

O mejor dicho están comprometidos- dijo Fred- algo que claro nosotros dos no creemos

Porque no es posible que dos personas que hace una semana se peleaban por todo ahora estén "enamoradas"- dijo George enfatizando la última palabra.

Aunque no lo crean- dijo Ginny- a los dos no nos importa, estamos bien los dos juntos y no tengo que justificarles nada.

Claro hermanita- dijo Fred- pero pasen que esta haciendo frío aquí.

Gracias- dijo Ginny pasando junto a Harry a la casa y agregando con una sonrisa cínica- aunque te aseguró que ambos no sentíamos frío, al contrario empezábamos a sentir mucho calor.

Harry la miró por un instante mientras ella sonreía triunfante, pero aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella había logrado molestar a sus hermano y turbar a Harry, aunque ella también lo estaba. Cuando al fin Ginny lo miró, el le sonrió con timidez, sentía vergüenza por el beso no consumada y con cierta desilusión, el habría deseado besarla con sinceridad, sin ninguna presión por parte de fingir ante los demás, y es que si tan solo Ginny deseará arreglar las cosas eso ayudaría bastante, si ella le diera la oportunidad de hablara, expresarle lo que sentía y lo que ella significaba, talvez las excusas y las tontas peleas infantiles desaparecerían, sin embargo aunque él sabía que toda la culpa era de él, ella no podía perdonarle ni hacer el intento de escucharlo aunque el que se humillara fuera él. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad, ella sabía que le estaba devolviendo todo el daño que aun le causaba Harry, sus actitudes infantiles y déspotas y sus juegos de "ahora si quiero y ahora no" que tanto le confundían, sabían que lo ponía en un dilema un tanto confuso para él, y talvez ella le robaba el pensamiento y no como ella hubiera querido hace años, si no que lo hacía confundirse y sentirse inseguro buscando la forma de llegar con Ginny. Ella tomo su mano y lo dirigió a la sala de los señores Weasley, donde todo los esperaban a ellos.

La cena transcurrió mejor de lo que pensaba Ginny, inclusive llego a arrepentirse de haber faltado tanto tiempo a la casa de sus padres. Todos hablaban como cuando ellos eran niños, los temas de conversación eran variados, y hasta las esposas de sus hermanos platicaban de temas variados, y lo mejor es que hasta el momento nadie había comentado del supuesto compromiso de Ginny y Harry, lo cual para ambos, era bastante bueno, porque no tendrían que hacer mas grande la mentira. Los temas eran variados, su padre y sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charly platicaban de la temporada de quiditch, como si fuera un tema relevante, a un lado de ellos estaban los hijos de Charly y Bill, dos niños pelirrojos de 5 y 6 años respectivamente que estaban hablando con los gemelos de la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y de la nuevas bromas, de las cuales la Sra. Weasley ponía caras de disgusto a sus hijos. Por otro lado Fleur y Aminta, contemplaban y platicaban encantadas con Penélope, la esposa de Percy que tenía siete meses de embarazo, de la cual Hermione no dejaba de observar por ratos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. Ron y Harry estaba sometidos a un interrogatorio por parte de Percy, quien estaba muy interesado en saber de su departamento. Todos parecían disfrutar de las platicas, Ginny y Hermione sobre todo sometían una platica con la Sra. Weasley que muy a su asombro de Ginny no había comentado nada de su compromisos con Harry, lo cual agradecía eternamente Ginny.

Hermione querida, te veo más pálida- comento la Sra. Weasley en una de las tantas preguntas que le estaba haciendo a las dos- ¿has estado comiendo bien?

Claro- dijo Hermione.

Es que te veo mas pálida y delgada, ¿sabes? Te ves diferente- dijo Molly Weasley mirándola mientras buscaba alguna razón o algo diferente en ella- no prestes atención cosas mías.

Solo que no he podido descansar- dijo Hermione- con lo de la campaña publicitaria y todo eso, pues no he podido dormir bien, pero eso es todo.

No te descuides porque te puede dar una anemia. Por cierto felicidades a ambas, me entere por Corazón de Bruja que la cuenta era suya- dijo a Sra. Weasley, mientras que a Ginny se le encogía el estomago al oír el nombre de la revista- además de otras cosas, ¿verdad? Ginny.

Sigues leyendo esa revista mamá- dijo Ginny siguiéndole la corriente a su mamá- creí que después de el cuarto año de Harry...- había tocado la palabra indebida en esa platica, sabía lo que iba a venir después, pero no se callo y continuo con su cometario- habías dejado de leerla, después de las estupideces que decían de Hermione y Harry.

Tu misma lo has dicho, la había dejado de leer- dijo mirándola fijamente- pero ahí me entero de que mi única hija, esta comprometida.

Podrías preguntarle tu misma, además esa revista tiende a cambiar las cosas- dijo Ginny mientras metía su tenedor con pollo en la boca.

Si, pero el lunes le llamo a mi hija y no me dice nada- dijo la Sra Weasley.

Bueno aquí estoy, ¿que quieres saber de mi?- dijo Ginny mientras Hermione las miraba a ambas, era la única que seguía la conversación.

¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas comprometida, o no pensabas hacerlo?- dijo Molly

Pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora veo que te has enterado por otros medios.

De no haberlo hecho, tu te casas y yo ni por enterada.

Mamá no exageres las cosas

No exagero nada, mas bien tu y Harry las exageran- dijo Molly- ¿saben que se han comprometido?.

No lo hice borracha mamá- dijo Ginny, que se sentía cada vez peor de mentirle a su mamá- se que me he comprometido con Harry y es algo que asumimos los dos.

Pues pareciera que lo estaban- dijo Molly cada vez mas tensa- tomaron una decisión muy precipitada.

Mamá, Harry y yo así lo decidimos, es una responsabilidad que los dos discutimos y acordamos- dijo Ginny

Ginny, casarte no es un tema que se discutes en la mesa mientras comen el postre, es un tema delicado, tratándose de ustedes dos- dijo Molly

Por eso mismo zanjemos está discusión aquí mamá- dijo Ginny

Estás embarazada- dijo de pronto la señora Weasley acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny y en voz alta, de modo que todos escucharon y miraban hacía Ginny y Harry turnadamente. El señor Weasley soltó el tenedor que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca, haciendo un sonoro ruido con la vajilla, Hermione tosía se había atragantado con lo que estaba comiendo cuando la señora hizo su comentario, los gemelos reían disimuladamente, mientras que Percy no dejaba de ver a su hermana sin darse cuenta que había derramado su bebida. Sin contar a Hermione todos se había quedado intactos y sin habla ante el comentario de la señora Weasley, las mejillas de Ginny se tornaban rojas y Harry no dejaba de mirara su plato lleno de comida.

Mamá por favor- dijo Ginny alarmada- no estoy embarazada.

Hermione querida ¿estas bien?- pregunto la señora Weasley antes de contestarle a su hija, Hermione tenía dificultad para tragar y Ron se había acercado a su esposa para darle palmadas en la espalda. Molly dirigió su mirada hacía Ginny como todos en ese momento lo hacían- no me sorprendería que en estos tiempos así fuese.

Molly, Ginny no está embarazada- dijo el señor Weasley tranquilo, pero agrego a su hija preocupadamente- ¿verdad Ginny?

No lo estoy, ni planeo estarlo en un tiempo- dijo Ginny- mamá esa no es la única razón por la que las personas se casan.

Es que Ginny discúlpame pero no encuentro una razón lógica por la que deban casarse- dijo La señora Weasley.

Mamá, yo creo que Ginny está en edad suficiente para decidir lo que quiere, y si eso es casarse con Harry no veo por que no debamos apoyarla- dijo Bill.

Además yo creo que tu mas que nadie debería estar contenta en que ellos dos emparienten- dijo Charly.

Además que mejor que Harry para Ginny- dijo Fred mientras Harry miraba atentamente como los hermanos de Ginny intercedía por una farsa que acabaría en menos de una semana, lo que le hacía sentirse culpable..

Si pero se me hace irresponsable esta decisión- dijo la Señora Weasley- creo que ambos cometerían un grave error.

Es que realmente no...- empezó Ginny, iba a decir que no estaban comprometidos, pero Harry no la dejo continuar.

Es que realmente nos queremos, y estamos bien juntos- dijo Harry avergonzado de hablar por primera vez en relación al tema. Ginny lo miró fijamente, mientras el le hacía un gesto de todo estará bien, lo cual ella no podía entender, porque como estaría todo bien si ellos estaban fingiendo algo que no existía y además estaban involucrando a mas personas y lo estaban haciendo en grande.

Ok, se pueden querer Harry, pero es una decisión que los puede arruinar o hacer desdichados si es al decisión incorrecta- dijo Molly.

Si señora Weasley, nadie nos asegura que talvez este compromiso dure un año, cuatro meses o hasta cuatro días- dijo Harry mientras Ginny hacía un gesto de dolor, justamente romperían el compromiso en cuatro días- pero si eso llegase a pasar, Ginny y yo, sabremos afrontarlo.

Pero...- empezó la señora Weasley.

Señora Weasley, yo quiero bien a Ginny, ella es inteligente, es graciosas, muy divertida y ambos disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, además creo que existe algo especial cuando ambos estamos juntos- dijo Harry y al parecer esto era lo que quería escuchar la señora Weasley, porque no volvió a comentar nada del compromiso en la cena, se limito a sonreír con satisfacción, mientras platicaba con Penélope quien la haría abuela por tercera vez.

Discúlpenme voy por agua- dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor ante la mirada de todos, comenzaba a sentirse mal e incomoda entre su familia..

Me disculpan- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a Ginny a la cocina.

También vienes por agua como yo- dijo Ginny y Harry se sobresalto. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, con la mirada hacía el jardín de su mamá mientras sostenía el vaso entre sus manos. Ginny volteo a verlo y camino hacía él entregándole el vaso- gracias.

No tienes porque agradecer- dijo Harry

Si tengo y no seas modesto Harry, me defendiste aunque tuviste que traicionar la confianza de mis padres, estas haciendo mucho por mi, y creo que he sido malagradecida contigo- dijo Ginny

Tu también haces cosas por mi- dijo Harry- me estas dando alojamiento.

No entiendes Harry, le mentiste a mis padres, aceptaste ser parte de una farsa, no solo le mientes a mi familia, te estas mintiendo a ti mismo y si fuera poco, te estas perdiendo de muchas cosas por estar a mi lado, como la tal Mía Lamber- dijo Ginny con desdén- tu deberías estar con ella, ir a ese baile con ella, no conmigo.

Ginny, yo me hice parte de esto, y voy a cumplir con lo que te prometí- dijo Harry- creo que a estas alturas estoy mas adentro que afuera con este "compromiso". No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, hasta el momento ha salido bien. Después del domingo, ambos podremos volver a lo de antes- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque lo que en esos momentos no sentía era felicidad si no todo lo contrario.

Si a lo de antes- dijo Ginny sin ánimos- ¿sabes? Me siento fatal, creo que no debimos mentirle a mis padres, pero antes mentirles que decepcionarlos con esta farsa, ellos no lo comprendería.

Ni yo mismo comprendo lo que estamos haciendo, me creerás- dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Ginny para que se sujetara de él.

Ni yo creo lo que estoy haciendo, pero ahora hay que terminarlo- dijo Ginny sujetándose de su brazo.

No queda de otra- dio Harry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Holas... lamento haber tardado mucho con este capitulo, pero estoy en finales de la escuela y me han pasado una infinidad de cosas. Estos últimos dos meses había estado un poco depre, pero aunque no ha pasado del todo, pues ya estoy mucho mejor. _

_No creo tardar mucho en actualizar ya tengo idea del próximo capitulo, sin embargo (me gusta utilizar esa palabra o que?) estoy ensayando porque voy a bailar Vaselina, que vergüenza pero ya ni modo ya me comprometí, sin contar que van a empezar mis entrenamientos de Volibol y de danza regional, así que espero no tardar en actualizar después de todo eso. Tratare de darme un tiempo para también esto._

_Este capitulo algo confuso para mi,(jaja y yo lo escribo) bueno no es cierto, quien me entiende. Voy a explicar unas cosas rápidamente ok_

_Harry y Ginny son muy contrariados, pueden estar un momento enojados y al otro bromeando, lo mismo me pasa a mí, creo que se me pasa muy fácil el enojo y mas cuando convivo con la persona. En este caso Ginny y Harry conviven mucho, así que se están tolerando, en una parte a ambos les conviene llevársela tranquila por la farsa y otra, si no se han dado cuanta (es mas obvio que nada) ambos se quieren._

_Harry y Ginny estan llevando muy lejos esta farsa, que la final tendra consecuencias, pero a ellos les gusta jugar con fuego, así que no es porque si los llegue a casi casar, pero les está gustando hacer mas grande el lio._

_En el próximo capitulo les explico que fue lo que paso entre ellos dos y porque es que se odian tanto. _

_Gracias por seguir mi fic y en el próximo capitulo, verán porque es importante el embarazo de Hermione, aunque creo que se han dado una idea. Ahora si a los Review_

**Loka Lupin:** _Aquí esta la actualización, Ginny se vio bien abusada con lo del besar a Harry, yo también hubiera deseado estar en su lugar pero ni modo. La cosa cada vez se pone mas interesante y espero que con este capitulo no te haya defraudado. Besos._

**Angls**: _Hola niña linda, a mi me dio mas gusto haberte encontrado la otra vez en el msn y platicar un rato contigo, me dio gusto, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos pero dadas las circunstancias (de horario) ya que le hacemos no. Tu fic genial, ya te lo había escrito, pero me dio gusto leerte y es en serio cuando digo que tu fic esta muy bueno. Por cierto mil gracias por mencionarme, aunque tu fic con o sin mi opinión en verdad estaba muy bueno y tenía que ser publicado. Con en relación a mi fic, espero te haya gustado y pues espero si llene tus expectativas, y pues ya veremos con las situaciones romanticotas, en el final hay una, y por lo menos hay otras dos mas. gracias por la espera. Besos y abrazos, salúdame a Maga._

**Veruka:** _lamento la tardanza, lo siento en verdad mucho y te diré que ya hasta me sentía mal, pero ya como explique al principio se me atravesaron muchas cosas .que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero este también haya sido de tu agrado, y pues si la verdad estos dos están enamorados, muy a su pesar, porque son muy orgullosos, y aunque están empezando a aceptar lo que siente, aun les falta mucho, ahora si al final se decidirán. Otra cosa con lo que paso entre ellos, pues medio esta aclarado al principio, pero en el próximo capitulo te lo explico mejor, voy a poner la raíz que origino el problema entre estos dos. Y otra vez mil gracias por seguir mi fic y por los mensajes que dejas, en verdad gracias. Besos y abrazos Aseneth_

**Eri mond licht:** _gracias por leerme, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como el anterior, el amigo gay se me ocurrió por lo que paso el lunes en el super mercado o tienda, además no podía faltar los celos por parte de Harry y que mejor si era por un chico gay._

**Ginnyalis**: _que bueno que te haya gustado, me da alegría y muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero el capitulo te haya gustado. Besos mil gracias_

**Naty Tonks: **_mil gracias por tu comentario, me animo mucho, me da alegría que te este gustando, creo que es por eso porque me animo, por gente linda como tu que me hace sonreír con sus comentarios, en serio gracias. También te deseo lo mejor para ti. Besos Aseneth_

**Anahí: **_gracias por tu mensaje y espero que este capitulo también te hay gustado. Besos._

**Ginny Potter W**_: como no lo voy a leer, me gusto mucho el de Secretos, esta genial. Ya lo leí pero no he dejado review. A mi me gusto hasta el momento. Pero porque ya no están juntos Harry y Ginny es muy triste :´(, espero me explique porque esa pareja es genial. Ron y Herms casándose que lindo y el pequeño Wesley que lindo, esta genial tu fic. Por cierto gracia por el mensaje y lo del Gustav, Harry no puede ser mas despistado porque de plano tendría que estar completamente ciego. Pero en fin. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Besos y abrazos_

_Chicos esto es un mensaje normal y tranquilo, nóteseme que estoy calmada_

_DEJEN REVIEWS! GRACIAS_


	7. Recuerdos

El Retrato de Un Noviazgo Perfecto

Capitulo VII "Recuerdos"

_Dos años antes... La historia se sitúa dos años antes de la boda de Ron y Hemrione._

Hermione entro al cuarto de Ginny y se sentó en su cama junto a la ropa que Ginny se pondría esa noche, miro a Ginny con cara suplicante y sin dejar de mirarla como se ponía una poción morada en el cabello, permaneció cinco minutos a espaldas de ella. Ginny la miro de reojo por el espejo sentada mirándola fijamente, se irrito y esto no paso desapercibido por Hermione que sonrió por un segundo y volvió a su postura de suplica, Ginny giró los ojos evitando su mirada y siguió untando la poción en su rojo cabello.

Ya te dije que no Hermione- suspiro Ginny mientras se miraba al espejo.

Ginny por favor- dijo Hermione ladeando su cabeza hacía la derecha- hazlo por mi, por nosotros.

Y.. ¿dónde quedo yo?- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba frente a Hermione- siempre soy yo la que tengo que irme a dormir o a casa de los gemelos o al departamento de Ron.

Pero es mi aniversario- dijo Hermione suplicante- y tu sabes cuanto tuve que esperar a que Ron me pidiera que fuera su novia mas de...

...Seis años y sabes lo importante que es para mi- termino Ginny- claro que lo se Her.

Por eso préstame el departamento por esta noche- dijo Hermione- te prometo que cuando me case con tu hermano te haré mi madrina de boda y de mi primer hijo.

Te piensas casar con Ron?- dijo Ginny con sorpresa

¿por qué no?- dijo Hermione- ya bastante lo espere durante todos estos años para que no me case con el. Además el es el amor de mi vida y lo amo.

Ron el amor de tu vida- dijo Ginny- estas loca.

Entonces que ¿si me prestas el departamento?- pregunto Hermione

Esta bien- dijo Ginny con resignación- pero solo lo hago porque ya es demasiado desagradable ver a mi hermano desfilando por el departamento en boxer y sin camisa.

Muchas gracias Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriendo por un segundo y cambiándola por un rostro molesto- no es desagradable ver a tu hermano en ropa interior.

Para mi si- dijo Ginny- soy su hermana y te aseguro que no es la persona que me imagino en ropa interior.

A ¿quién te imaginas en ropa interior Weasley?- pregunto Hermione picaramente.

Esas son cosas mías- dijo Ginny

Y vas a salir esta noche ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione mientras levantaba un falda negra tableada muy corta- ¿con él chico que te imaginas en ropa interior?

Si voy a salir, pero no con el chico al que imagino sin ropa, salgo con Harry- dijo Ginny mientras se quitaba el pantalón de la pijama- pásame la falda por favor. Gracias

¿Una cita?- pregunto Hermione

ya quisiera...- dijo Ginny y se arrepintió-... tener una cita... hace años que no tengo una- agrego rápidamente.

¿quieres tener una cita con Harry?- pregunto Hermione con interés y Ginny se sonrojo- Harry si es el chico que te imaginas con poca ropa verdad?

Claro que no- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su blusa dorada strapless (i)- date la vuelta por favor.

Lo anterior fue una confesión de tu subconsciente- dijo Hermione- admite que quieres tener una cita con Harry en poca ropa.

No inventes- dijo Ginny- ni mi consiente, ni mi subconsciente quiere tener una cita con Harry y mucho menos en poca ropa..

¿Y lo anterior que fue?- dijo Hermione- "ya quisiera..." una invención mía.

Claro que no- dijo Ginny mientras se peinaba su cabello que comenzaba a cambiar de morado a un rosa intenso-iba a agregar que hace tiempo que no tengo una cita con otra persona... solo eso...

O que quieres tener una cita con Harry- dijo Hermione- y no solamente una salida a un bar como amigos.

Entre Harry y yo no puede haber nada- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas lógico- vamos a ir a un antro (2) como los mejores amigos que somos.

Y tu quieres que yo me lo crea- dijo Hermione- como si no viera como se miran o se hablan. Están enamorados.

Eso no puede ser- dijo Ginny tercamente

¿por qué¿por qué son amigos?- dijo Hermione-porque yo que sepa aunque sean amigos, los mejores como tu dices, puede surgir algo entre ustedes, míranos a Ron y a mi.

Es diferente- dijo Ginny- tu y Ron se aman.

Y tu y Harry se odian- dijo Hermione como si estuviera contestando un examen de lógica

Claro que no- dijo Ginny mientras se ponía las botas- solamente que no puede ser, Harry y yo juntos, simplemente... no- respiró Ginny con resignación.

¿por qué?- dijo Hermione- ¿por qué no pueden ser nada? O ¿por qué ninguno de los dos lo acepta?

Porque tal vez el no quiera- dijo Ginny, pero se tapo la boca, había cometido otro error- no voy a arriesgar todo esto por un simple gusto.

A ti no te gusta Harry...- la miro Hermione negando con la cabeza.

Hace segundos antes me decías que ambos nos gustábamos y ahora lo niegas...- dijo Ginny con desesperación, la platica comenzaba ha molestarle.

Porque a ti no te gusta, tu estas enamorada de él- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa- y el de ti. El te mira como si fueras lo mas importante, te abraza como si no quisiera dejarte ir, te mira en secreto y sonríe cuando está a tu lado, se encela cuando alguien se te acerca o te mira, hace todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

Estas equivocada... estas confundiendo las cosas... yo no estoy enamorada de Harry y menos el de mi- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza y con nerviosismo- simplemente es un gusto- dijo mientras se volteaba hacía el tocador y repetía en voz baja para ella- un simple gusto... un simple gusto.

Mírame Ginny- dijo Hermione con autoridad- ¿qué te hace creer que el no quiera?

Simplemente el hecho de que no pienso arruinar lo que tenemos- dijo Ginny mirándola fijamente- no pienso terminar mi amistad con Harry por un simple sentimiento de atracción o gusto.. o lo que sea, por algo que... que simplemente se que no va a resultar y que va a terminar con nuestra amistad.

Hermione no dijo más, abría y cerraba la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo, Ginny tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello con algo de violencia, mientras que en el cepillo se quedaban algunos cabellos arrancados, Hermione puso su mano en el regazo de su amiga en señal de apoyo y confianza, y con sus ojos busco la mirada de la pelirroja, Ginny la miró y tomo la mano de Hermione con fuerza, talvez fuera esa la principal razón por la que compartía un departamento con ella, porque siempre la ayudaba, siempre la aconsejaba y jamás la dejaba sola.

Tu sabes como es Harry- suspiró Ginny con resignación- el solo quiere divertirse... el no quiere compromisos... el no quiere nada serio... en todo este tiempo jamás me ha dicho nada...

Y tu Ginny ¿ que quieres?- interrumpió Hermione

Yo solo quiero estar ahí- dijo Ginny suplicante- simplemente ahí como hasta ahora. Se que no lo entiendes pero esto es importante para mi...

Hermione se quedo callada por un momento mientras miraba a Ginny que seguía cepillando su cabello ahora con tranquilidad.

Yo Ginny... lo siento- dijo Hermione por fin- no debí cuestionarte

Yo se que no lo hiciste con la intención de molestarme- dijo Ginny- se que te preocupas por mi y que a veces no estas de acuerdo con muchas cosas de las que hago.

Pero yo no soy nadie para cuestionarte... para prohibirte... simplemente Ginny... no quiero que termines mal- dijo Hermione- no quiero que sufras.

Yo se lo que piensas acerca de Harry y de mi- dijo Ginny seriamente- Yo se que no lo comprendes, a veces ni yo misma lo hago... pero a veces las personas cometemos errores... y se que talvez esto es un gran error... pero quiero seguir equivocada aun estando consiente de que es un error...

Solamente espero que no te desilusiones Ginny...- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y sujetando por última vez la mano de Ginny- solo una ultima cosa- dijo Hermione antes de salir del cuarto- ponte un abrigo, esta haciendo frió afuera y a Ron no le agradará verte con tan descarada ropa.

Y yo te recomiendo que te quites ese delantal, a Ron le agradará verte con poca ropa- dijo Ginny con media sonrisa, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

* * *

Ron haz el favor de ponerte ropa- dijo Ginny cuando apareció en el departamento de su hermano y Harry, evitando mirar a su hermano que desfilaba por el pasillo en bóxer y sin playera.

No exageres Ginny- dijo Ron parándose en frente de ella- me conoces de toda tu vida.

Si pero deje de bañarme contigo cuando tenía cuatro años- dijo Ginny, imaginado la piel bronceada del nuevo modelo de la compañía y no la pálida piel pecosa de Ron.

Como si jamás hubieras visto a un hombre en poca ropa- dijo Ron- admito que no con mis atributos... pero tengo lo mismo que todos los hombres al fin de cuentas.

Olvídalo- dijo Ginny- acepto pasar la noche fuera de mi departamento para no verte en ropa interior y es lo primero que me encuentro al venirme para acá.

Apoco estoy de plano muy mal- dijo Ron caminando hacía la sala.

Simplemente ninguna hermana quiere ver a su hermano en ropa interior- dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la sala- hola Harry.

Hola Gin- dijo Harry parándose del sillón de repente, también estaba en ropa interior- ¿qué haces aquí¿habíamos quedado a esta hora?

Quedamos mas tarde, Hermione me corrió del departamento- dijo Ginny dejando su bolsa y su mochila en la mesa de centro.

¿por qué?- pregunto Ron

conocen la frase "mucho ayuda el que no estorba", al parecer yo estorbaba- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry- y al parecer aquí también.

Muy graciosa hermanita- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en un sillón opuesto al de Harry.

¿que estaban haciendo antes de que llegará que ameritaba que se quitaran la ropa?- pregunto Ginny Ron la miro con rencor- lo siento pero si alguien que no los conociera llegará de improviso como yo pensaría que ustedes estaban... bueno ya saben que.. al menos por respeto a su invitada debería vestirse.

Evita esos pensamientos sucios que tienes de Harry y de mi- dijo Ron- soy lo bastante hombre para fijarme en Harry. además estamos así porque acabamos de salir de bañarnos.

¿Juntos?- pregunto Ginny haciendo enojar a mas a Ron, y agrego poniendo cara de horror- No quiero detalles por favor

De cuando acá tu hermana muy puritana (3)- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

No soy puritana- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry- pedirles que no me den detalles y que se pongan ropa, no es ser puritana, es ser una niña decente.

Entonces lo dices porque te provoco algo y quieres evitar que pase algo locamente pasional en frente de tu hermano- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por la espalda. Ron comenzó a reír por la cara de angustia que Ginny puso cuando Harry la abrazo- ¿por qué esa cara amor, disfruta lo que viene a continuación.

Mi cara es por las nauseas que me provocan estar contigo, amor- dijo Ginny, Ron rió mas por el ultimo comentario, Harry se enojo y la soltó automáticamente.

Ya te veré rogando por mi amor- dijo Harry - al rato que quieras que algo loco pase, me lo pensare dos veces antes de aceptar.

Lo dudo, mis sentimientos por ti están vetados- dijo Ginny sacando su bolsa de maquillaje y empezando a maquillarse- y ¿que estaban haciendo?

Viendo el tevelisor- dijo Ron

Televisor- lo corrigió Harry- el canal de ventas.

* * *

Ginny estaba encantada. Harry la había llevado a un centro nocturno a escasas calles de su departamento. El lugar estaba abarrotada de muchas personas, en la entrada estaban dos hombres de gran tamaño que prohibían la entrada, Harry se acerco a uno de ellos e intercambio una palabras con el gran hombre quien buscaba en un pergamino, Harry le entrego dos pases, el corpulento hombre se aparto de la entrada permitiéndole el paso a los dos. Cuando Ginny entro se quedo sorprendida, un muchacho que estaba en la entrada se acerco a ella y le quito la capa que traía puesta mientras los invitaba a pasar.

- Este lugar está increíble- dijo Ginny sonriendo. El lugar estaba oscuro e iluminado por luces azules y rosas que flotaban por todas partes, la música llegaba por todas partes, había una gran pista donde ya muchas personas bailaban, las mesas estaban a las orillas y en el fondo había un escenario improvisado donde se veían algunos instrumentos. A su derecha estaba la barra donde los meseros tomaban las ordenes que pedían y en frente de ella habían unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del establecimiento donde había mas privacidad y te permitía ver mejor la pista de baile y el escenario.

Ginny tomo la mano de Harry, quien también estaba mirando el lugar con fascinación- ¿cómo conseguiste entradas? Esto es increíble- pregunto Ginny cerca de su oído captando la atención de su mejor amigo.

Uno que es importante- dijo Harry fijándose en Ginny por primera vez desde que habían entrado. Harry la miró de arriba abajo, no recordaba que ella trajera esa ropa tan, tan pequeña.

No seas tan presuntuoso Potter- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y percatándose de que Harry la miraba de una manera poco disimulada- ¿qué miras?

Tus piernas... digo tu falda..- Ginny levanto una ceja pidiendo una explicación- bueno es que... tus piernas salen por tu falda.

Por lo general suele pasar eso, que las piernas salgan de debajo de la falda, si no sería pantalón- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza

A lo que me refiero es que es muy corta- dijo Harry mirando turnadamente sus piernas y su falda- atraes la atención de todos en este lugar.

En primera no soy la única que trae una falda así, además no es tan corta- dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo por entre las personas hacía las escaleras- y en segunda deja de mirar mis piernas porque la única atención que atraigo es la tuya y no es precisamente la que quiero...

¿Disculpa? Pensé que veníamos a divertirnos- dijo Harry deteniéndose- no a buscarte pareja. Y a que otros te vieran las piernas

Pensé que había dejado a Ron en casa de Hermione- dijo Ginny molesta.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Harry- te molesta venir conmigo.

No, simplemente que lo que menos necesito es otro hermano celoso, ya bastante es tener seis hermanos- dijo Ginny- y disculpa no quiero otro mas.

Solo me preocupo por ti- dijo Harry- eres mi mejor amiga y además se lo que pueden pensar los hombres de tu atuendo.

Lo sabes porque tu también los has pensado con otras chicas- dijo Ginny empezando a caminar- se cuidarme sola no te preocupes.

Aun así me preocupo- dijo Harry sujetando su muñeca- tu no sabes hasta que punto llegan a veces los hombres.

Y ¿tu lo sabes? Vamos dímelo- dijo Ginny- dame una de esas grandes y largas explicaciones que cada uno de mis seis hermanos me han dado acerca de lo sucios perversos y patanes que pueden llegar a ser lo hombres y dime también y asegúrame que tu no eres así como me vas a describir a un hombre, para que yo jamás me desilusione de ti... como lo han hecho mis hermanos

Solo me preocupo porque me importas- dijo Harry- eres la persona mas especial para mi. No quiero que nadie te haga daño..

Y tampoco quieres que nadie me vea- dijo Ginny- no confundas Harry, recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga- Ginny sonrió- acepta, que no, solo de amistad mi corazón vive, y tu no tienes lo que yo necesito.

Dime¿qué necesitas?- pregunto Harry tomándola de los hombros y deteniéndola antes de que subiera las esclaras- ¿qué no te puedo dar yo?

Necesito alguien que me ame, alguien que me diga que me quiere- dijo Ginny- y tu no me lo puedes dar.

¿Por que soy tu mejor amigo acaso?-pregunto Harry

no porque seas mi mejor amigo, entiende, comienzas a confundir amar a una amiga, como amar a una mujer; tu no me puedes dar lo que yo quiero, porque tu no me amas o ¿acaso me amas? – pregunto Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había llegado lejos con esa discusión y se sentía mal y sentía un profundo arrepentimiento. La platica se le había escapado de las manos, y sabía que lo que viniera a continuación fuera lo que fuera, no estaba preparada para ello, no lo estaba en realidad. No estaba lista para que el la rechazara y poder seguir en ese lugar junto a él, no estaba lista para mirarlo en ese instante a los ojos y tampoco estaba lista para que el correspondiera lo que tanto se negaba aceptar ella misma. Por otro lado Harry sabía que de una u otra manera esta conversación tenía un día que suceder, y temió no estar listo para ello, la quería era cierto, ella era la primera mujer en mucho tiempo, que le hacía replantearse la posibilidad de una relación sería, Pero también Harry sabía que si no resultaban las cosas, que si entre ellos, como pareja, no había una relación como la que tenían siendo amigos, la perdería, no se podía dejar fallar en ese aspecto por mas que la quisiera, pero por otra parte, Ginny ya no era una adolescente, comenzaba a querer tener una relación y sabía que si no la perdía porque las cosas entre ellos no funcionaba, la perdería porque otro hombre se la robaría y le daría lo que ella quería y que Harry temía darle.

Ginny... yo..- comenzó pero Ginny lo interrumpió

¿bailamos?- dijo Ginny sujetando la mano de Harry y caminando con el hacía la pista. A Harry le llegó de sorpresa la propuesta que la pelirroja le había hecho y sin tiempo ni siquiera de contestar Ginny lo arrastro hacía la pista - me encanta está música- dijo Ginny rompiendo la tensión y empezando a moverse como la demás gente.

Bailaron casi mas de dos horas, Ginny parecía que cada cambio de música le daban cuerda ya que no paraban de bailar. Harry trataba de llevarle el paso, lo que no era nada fácil, ya que Ginny se movía bastante bien atrayendo la atención de todos, tenía ritmo y conocía casi todos los géneros, en mas de dos ocasiones Harry se sorprendió siendo llevado por la pelirroja, una en una pieza de lo que el pudo distinguir como Rock, de lo que estaba seguro era lo que bailaban sus tíos, y de lo cual gracias a Ginny estaba agarrando bien los pasos. Ginny se detenía cada vez que cambiaban el ritmo, para respirar un poco se veía divertida y sonriente, disfrutando realmente la noche, Harry se notaba mas cansado ya que el consideraba tener dos pies izquierdos y si no hasta tres, por lo que agradecía tener una buena maestra de baile que conocía los ritmos latinos y hasta los bailes de salón de los cuales Harry no sabía ni de su existencia. Había canciones en un idioma que el pudo reconocer como español, ya que no entendía nada, sin embargo al parecerle Ginny disfrutaba mucho mas, que las mezclas electrónicas.

¿dónde aprendiste a bailar?- pregunto Harry mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacía él. La música ahora era suave y lenta, y por fin era algo de lo cual Harry tenía experiencia, y podía llevar a Ginny, gracias a que en su cuarto año había bailado junto a Parvati- bailas muy bien

Ginny entrelazo su mano con la de Harry mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de él- una amiga del colegio me enseño- dijo Ginny mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Harry se quedo callado por unos instantes, en su cabeza aún estaba la discusión anterior que habían tenido- estaba pensando- comenzó Harry, Ginny lo oía aun con su cabeza en el hombro de él- en la discusión que tuvimos... y yo creo que debemos hablar.

Olvídalo Harry- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo seguían moviéndose al compás de la música- sigamos bailando.

Pero...

No lo arruines Harry, esta noche es especial- dijo Ginny dando vueltas- mañana con tiempo podríamos platicar, pero hoy quiero celebrar.

Esta bien- dijo resignado Harry- ¿que celebramos?

Que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz por mis logros, porque estás conmigo y porque se que después de este día muchas cosas cambiarán- Harry la miró con interrogación- a Hermione y a mi nos dieron la cuenta de los señores Jones, el lunes comenzamos a trabajar.

Eso es genial- Harry abrazo a Ginny- así que me vas a descuidar.

Solamente voy a trabajar un poco mas pero ya sabes que mis viernes son solo tuyos.

¿Aunque te consigas a un novio horrible que no se lave los dientes y que de seguro le caiga mal¿ ni siquiera cuando tengas demasiado trabajo hasta los fines de semana?

En ese caso se tendrá que lavarse los dientes y te deberá aceptar y comprender que mis viernes no saldré con él- Ginny sonrió- y los días que tenga trabajo estarás obligado a llevarme comida a mi oficina.

Siempre y cuando tu novio se lave los dientes acepto- dijo Harry.

Es un trato- dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

* * *

Ginny movía su bebida con el popote aburrida mientras veía el lugar por enésima vez, tomo un poco del vaso de Harry lo cual estaba fuerte y le raspaba la garganta, haciendo que tosiera. Estaba esperando a Harry quien había ido al baño.

¿quieres bailar?- un chico le pregunto.

¿qué?- pregunto Ginny volteando a verlo. Era un joven de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules.

¿qué si quieres bailar?- pregunto nuevamente el joven esperando la respuesta de ella. Ginny lo miro con detenimiento- yo se que no me conoces y pues te prometo que no te voy hacer nada

Yo... vengo con alguien- dijo Ginny sonriendo, el chico le parecía gracioso.

Te he visto bailar parte de la noche y bailas muy bien- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, Ginny sintió que sus mejillas ardían- y creí que talvez, si te lo pedía, tu quisieras bailar conmigo.

Bueno yo- dijo Ginny y miró hacía el fondo donde se encontraban los baños, Harry no se veía.

Si te pongo en una encrucijada con tu novio, pues no hay problema...

¿Mi novio?...

si con el chico que vienes- dijo él mirándola

A Harry, no el no es mi novio, es un amigo- dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla- y no creo que le moleste que lo deje solo un rato.

Por cierto soy John Brooke- dijo el joven de cabellos negros entregándole una tarjeta de presentación, a Ginny le pareció gracioso.

¿Auror?- pregunto Ginny leyendo la tarjeta- tengo una suerte con los Aurores- John la miro con interrogación, Ginny guardo la tarjeta en una bolsa de la falda- si Harry es Auror y mi hermano mayor también lo es.

John sonrió- por cierto Ginny Weasley, publicista- dijo Ginny dándole la mano mientras el la sujetaba y la dirigía a la pista, donde ya otros bailaban.

* * *

¿Quién es él?- pregunto Harry con cierto enfado en su voz cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa a sentarse.

John Brokee- dijo Ginny sentándose y tomando de su bebida.

¿dónde lo conociste?- pregunto con indiferencia tomando un trago de whisky.

Aquí- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su brazo- me invito a bailar.

Y tu aceptaste- dijo Harry, Ginny no entendía porque estaba preguntándole eso- sin conocerlo, sin saber que tipo de intenciones tiene contigo.

Al parecer si- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos- ¿quieres bailar?

¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto Harry molesto

si te estoy escuchando...

pues pareciera lo contrario...

solamente se me hace patética y exagerada la actitud que estas tomando Harry- dijo Ginny- no soy una niña, se cuidarme ya te lo he dicho.

Pero no sabes que intenciones tiene es tipo contigo o ¿si, que tal si se quiere propasar contigo.

Talvez si tuviera catorce años te haría caso, pero disculpa tengo veinte años Harry, soy bruja, se usar la varita, se hasta donde decir no y lo que quiero, deja de comportarte como un hermano celoso ¿quieres?

Me preocupo por ti, es tan difícil entender eso, no sabes que clase de gente viene aquí...

Gente como tu y yo, gente que viene a divertirse un rato, a pasarla bien, cosa que no se porque demonios no lo estamos haciendo- dijo Ginny exasperada- no entiendo tu actitud, no se lo que te molesta tanto.

Que platiques con cualquier tipo sin conocerlo sin saber sus intenciones, tu que sabes si el solo quiere pasar el rato contigo, tu eres muy guapa...y...

¿Crees que los hombres solo se fijarían en mi para una noche?- Le interrumpió Ginny

No quise decir eso Gin...

Pues parecía lo contrario ¿sabes?

A veces los hombres son así, aunque tu seas una maravillosa persona, a veces solo quieren eso, pasar la noche contigo- Ginny lo miro con intensidad- les gusta venir a estos lugares a ver que chica se ligan para llevársela a su cama.

No todos son así Harry, o ¿acaso tu también solo vienes a eso?

No, claro que no...

Pero si has venido con la intención de conocer chicas, de bailar de divertirte...- dijo Ginny- entonces no veo porque John, sea diferente de ti.

Los hombres no se presenta. Hola soy Fulanito de tal, por cierto quiero llevarte a mi cama- dijo Harry molesto Ginny se comenzó a reírse- no es gracioso.

Lo es y mucho para mi- dijo Ginny- no soy estúpida

No estoy diciendo que lo seas

Entonces deja de tratarme como si en verdad lo fuera- dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla.

¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Harry mirándola

a embriagarme- dijo Ginny tomando su vaso- que mas se puede hacer en este lugar además de bailar o ligar o ser raptada al departamento de cualquier mago que quiera propasarse conmigo- agrego Ginny con sarcasmo- donde la mayoría de las opciones me las tienes prohibidas.

Me encanta tu humor- dijo Harry.

Ginny no le contesto y camino hacía la barra, atravesando por la pista donde la gente seguía balando.

Un whisky y una piña colada- se hizo escuchar Ginny por el muchacho que servía los tragos. El muchacho sirvió el whisky y se lo dio a Ginny, ella le dio un trago, aunque le ardía la garganta y lo dejo a la mitad, estaba enojada y molesta- mejor que sea otro Whisky.

Aquí tienes- dijo entregándoselo.

No deberías tomártelo así de golpe- escucho que a un lado le decían- se te sube mas rápido.

Ginny le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

¿Enojada?

Algo

¿Problemas con Harry?

Es tan desesperante, en lo que va desde que llegamos aquí hemos discutido dos veces, el y yo jamás discutimos, siempre estamos de acuerdo- dijo Ginny- y hoy pienso que se siente amenazado por mi

John miró hacía la mesa donde Harry estaba sentado, Harry estaba un poco molesto aun y pensativo, John se volvió a Ginny y le dijo- no es por ti, es por lo que tu eres- dijo John, Ginny lo miró con interrogación

¿A que te refieres?

Tu le interesas, el no te veo como su amiga, el te mira como si fueras suya- dijo John- tu no eres su amenaza, su amenaza es lo agradable y bonita que eres, su amenaza en verdad soy yo.

¿Harry celoso por mi, yo no soy de el y ni de nadie

Exacto, el sabe todo esto, el sabe lo hermosa que eres y tiene miedo de perderte, porque el aun no te ha dicho nada de lo que siente.

Eso no pasa entre Harry y yo- dijo Ginny negándolo- no se ni siquiera porque te cuento todo esto. No te conozco.

Talvez te inspiro confianza...

O talvez soy un libro abierto que le cuenta su vida a un desconocido

Si me conoces sabes que me llamo John Brooke y que soy Auror- Ginny sonrió- y yo se que eres Ginny Weasley, que estudiaste en Hogwarts, en la casa de Gryffindor, que eres publicista y que tienes seis hermanos, todos ellos pelirrojos como tu, que eres una excelente jugadora de quiditch y que nunca fuiste Prefecta, aunque tenías muy buenas calificaciones.

¿tu como sabes todo eso?- Ginny se sorprendió.

Porque te conozco desde Hogwarts, iba dos cursos arriba que tu, pertenecí a Ravenclaw- dijo John- además de que eras un chica muy popular y hermosa. Siempre quise salir contigo.

Yo bueno no sabía que tu habías ido a Hogwarts- dijo Ginny algo apenada- y tampoco sabía que fuera popular como dices y menos sabía que tu quisieras salir conmigo.

Talvez porque jamás te lo pedí- dijo John sonriéndole, Ginny lo imitó.

Bueno yo me tengo que ir- dijo Ginny atropelladamente, el comentario ultimo la había hecho confundirse.

Ve y habla con él, dile lo que sientes- dijo John

Ojala fuera sí de sencillo- dijo Ginny- el es tan...confuso, el no me daría respuesta alguna.

¿Como estas tan segura si no lo has intentado?- dijo John- porque no te arriesgas, no perderías nada, el también te quiere.

Desearía que estuvieras en lo correcto y que talvez el me quisiera- dijo Ginny- pero si le digo corro el riesgo de perder su amistad.

Sería el muy idiota para negar también lo que el siente por ti y mas perderte como amiga

¿cómo sabes todo esto?

Porque también soy hombre- Ginny sonrió y en un impulso beso la mejilla de John. Tomo los vasos y se despidió con la mano.

Ginny camino hasta la mesa y le entrego el vaso a Harry. Tomo lo que quedaba en su vaso y se quedo callada, seguí pensando en lo que John le había dicho y en el impulso del último beso que le había dado. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro por la vergüenza.

Ginny yo siento lo anterior- escucho que Harry le decía- fui lo bastante...

Idiota, si- dijo Ginny, Harry la miró molesto

Si, me he comportado como un idiota- dijo Harry asintiendo- y se que estas en tu derecho de molestarte conmigo, pero entiende que me preocupo por ti, yo se que esta noche te he traído mas disgustos que nada, pero desearía que nada te pasará

Y también desearías que estuviera siempre para ti ¿verdad?- pregunto Ginny, Harry asintió- pero también necesito mi espacio Harry.

Y yo quiero dártelo, pero no soporto que otro se te acerque- dijo Harry- no quiero perderte

No me perderás Harry, sigo siendo tu amiga, y eso no cambiará- dijo Ginny-¿qué nos está pasando Harry Potter?- pregunto Ginny

No lo se Ginny- dijo Harry- desearía dejar de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo- dijo y tomo un trago.

¿nos vamos?- pregunto Ginny

Vámonos – dijo Harry levantándose y dándole la mano a Ginny para que se levantará.

* * *

Caminaron hasta el departamento de Harry, Ginny se sentía lago mareada y le dolía la cabeza como para aparecerse en el departamento de Harry, así que decidieron irse caminando, el departamento quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Harry. Ambos estuvieron callados durante todo el trayecto, Ginny podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, esa noche prácticamente había sido un desastre y mas que divertirse habían discutido en dos ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron frente al edificio Harry le abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Ginny, no eran mas de las dos de la mañana, y ya mucha gente en el edificio estaba dormida, subieron al departamento, aún en silencio y no fue hasta que llegaron al departamento que Ginny por fin le dirigió a Harry una mirada y le hablo con una voz aguda.

buenas noches- dijo Ginny por fin rompiendo el silencio, se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de buenas noches. Tomo su mochila donde había llevado su pijama y se la llevo al cuarto de Ron- que descanses.

Buenas noches Ginny- dijo Harry siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella caminaba por el corredor.

Harry se dejo caer en un sillón, maldiciendo por dentro, todo había salido mal entre él y Ginny, y todo era por su culpa. Sus celos, sus comentarios mal intencionados, el no decirle lo que verdad sentía, le estaba arruinando su amistad con Ginny. Tenía dos opciones: decirle a Ginny lo que sentía o hacerse el desentendido en la mañana y dejar que las cosas pasaran y el tiempo las arreglara. La primera opción era talvez la mas ideal, pero Harry temía una cosa, que no funcionara, si ellos terminaban su amistad por ser algo mas y esto no resultaba perdería a su mejor amiga, perdería a su Ginny, jamás volvería a ser lo de antes, pero si elegía la segunda opción, Harry no soportaría el hecho de ignorara algo tan evidente como lo que sucedía entre ambos, tendría que tragarse todo lo que sentía y limitarse a ver a Ginny con otro, siendo el siempre su mejor amigo. Pero ¿cómo sabía que sucederían las cosas de determinada manera, si el no se arriesgaba¿Si el no lo intentaba con Ginny¿tal vez ella era la ideal? Lo conocía, lo entendía siempre había estado ahí, y algo en él le decía que era lo correcto.

Harry se levanto del sillón con determinación y atravesó el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Ron. Le diría todo a Ginny, ya estaba decidido, no había peor jugador el que no arriesgaba, y el había arriesgado todo, había dado lo mejor de si aún en las pruebas mas difíciles, Ginny no era mas grande ni peligrosa que la decisión de ir tras Voldemort.

Toco la puerta dos veces y espero que Ginny le abriera. Detrás de la puerta Ginny apareció permitiéndole el paso, con la pijama de short y el cabello recogido en una cola.

¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Harry. Ginny asintió. Harry no sabía porque sentía una sacudida en el estomago- necesitamos hablar de lo que paso esta noche.

Habla- le dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama. Harry se estremeció, no había pensado aún en lo que pensaba decirle a Ginny.

Quiero pedirte una disculpa- dijo Harry extrañado, no era precisamente lo que iba a decirle, Harry vio que en el rostro de Ginny había un dejo de desilusión- se que esta noche me he comportado como un patán.

Ya lo habías dicho- dijo Ginny- y ya esta todo olvidado.

Si pero quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy avergonzado por las cosas que dije e hice, no debí tratarte así Ginny- dijo Harry- espero que no hay disgustos y que las cosas no cambien.

No los hay- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama- ¿eso es todo?

Harry titubeo un poco y luego agrego- si es todo que descanses- dijo por ultimo y salió del cuarto. Ginny se levanto de la cama y algo molesta aventó la puerta del cuarto, quieto las cobijas y se acostó con una expresión de disgusto en la cara. cerro los ojos.

"Cobarde" le dijo su dictador. Y era precisamente lo que era un cobarde, no le había dicho nada a Ginny, aun con la determinación que había tomado. Donde había quedado todo ese valor y esa moral que momentos antes había tenido.

Camino hasta la cocina y saco una botella de Whisky que tenía tomo un vaso y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la mesa, se sirvió un poco mas de la mitad y se lo tomo de una solo trago.

Comenzó a recordar como es que se había vuelto amigo de Ginny y en las posibilidades de que eso funcionara, lo que había empezado como una relación de amistad espontánea, a causa de las visitas a La Madriguera y del repentino desinterés de la pelirroja hacía Harry, se había convertido en reuniones frecuentes por parte de ambos y sobre todo una extraña dependencia del uno con el otro.

Ginny salió de la habitación, sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas le dejaba pensar bien. Por un lado las actitudes que Harry había tomado le confundía en extremo, su discusión por como se vestía, su platica con John, los reclamos de Harry y las extrañas disculpas de Harry en el bar y su habitación. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, y hacía que se sintiera mareada y le doliera. Vio a Harry sentado en un sillón y camino hacía él. Sin comentarle nada se sentó junto a él y tomo su vaso y comenzó a beber el contenido que Harry había servido nuevamente, lo tomo todo y se volvió a servir, el sabor comenzaba a agradarle y la sensación de calor que le producía en la garganta. Dejo el vaso de nuevo en la mesa y subió los pies al sillón, con sus brazos apretó su pecho con sus piernas y se quedo callada. Harry la miraba de reojo. Nadie decía nada.

¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó Harry. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar- dijo Ginny- todo me resulta tan confuso. Aun no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando con nosotros. ¿crees que debamos darnos tiempo, ya sabes darnos nuestro espacio?

No creo que sea la solución- dijo Harry

Pero necesitamos tiempo para pensar en esto

Ginny, no quiero dejar de verte, eres mi amiga

Lo entiendo pero... hoy me sentí incomoda contigo... hay tantas cosas entre nosotros que no hemos dicho

He tratado de ser sincero...

Pero hoy sentí que no te conocía Harry- dijo Ginny pensando- hay cosas que no hemos dicho que talvez nos molestan de uno y del otro o que solamente están interfiriendo entre nosotros.

Si yo pudiera decirte tantas cosas- dijo Harry.

Pero no lo haces y lo entiendo, tienes derecho a tener tus secretos - dijo Ginny- solamente hay que olvidar lo que paso esta noche ¿quieres? Dejar pasar este día y seguir con el siguiente olvidando y perdonando

Harry asintió. Ambos se levantaron del Sillón y caminaron hacía el corredor. Harry apago las luces.- estoy cansada- suspiro Ginny estirándose y bostezando- buenas noches de nuevo

Buenas noches- dijo Harry. Ginny entro a la habitación pero Harry la detuvo de un brazo y la trajo hacía él y la abrazo- te quiero- le susurró en su oído mientras la soltaba. Ginny cerro su habitación.

Harry se quedo mirando la puerta, Ginny no le había contestado y al parecer no le contestaría. Harry hecho a andar hacía su habitación y entro, se acostó en la cama. No había ni cerrado los ojos cuando algo le hizo levantarse de repente, una sensación de calor le recorría el cuerpo. Salto de la cama y salió de su cuarto, era como si alguien mas lo manejara, como si algo mas le llevará hacía Ginny, y ahora nadie le impediría ir hacía ella y decirle lo que sentía. Escucho la puerta del cuarto de Ginny abrirse y vio que su amiga salía a su encuentro, se dirigía hacía el. Ambos quedaron de frente, lo único que se oían eran sus respiraciones.

Ginny... te necesito

Harry...

No dijeron nada mas. Harry la estrecho entre sus brazos callándola con un beso, Ginny le correspondió mientras pasaba su brazos por la espalda de él. En un súbito movimiento Harry la estrello contra la pared, el beso comenzaba a tornarse mas pasional y feroz, comenzaba a besarle el cuello y Ginny a estremecerse, en un movimiento Harry la cargo recargándola en la pared, las piernas de Ginny se entrelazaron a la cintura de él, mientras Harry la sostenía con sus brazos puestos en sus muslos. Con sus manos Ginny comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de el con desesperación, Harry había vuelto a su boca besándola con intensidad.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de Harry, él todavía seguí cargando a Ginny , ambos cayeron en la cama. Harry se separo un poco de Ginny y se quito la camisa, Ginny comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón con ayuda de él, mientras que Harry comenzaba a quitarle la pijama a Ginny. Harry siguió besándola y despojándola de su ropa, mientras que Ginny hacía lo mismo con él , sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que el se estremeciera. Harry había dejado de besarla en la boca y con su boca comenzaba a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Ginny, ella solo se limitaba a disfrutar cada movimiento de Harry, el sentir su cuerpo encima del suyo, su olor a la loción que usaba, el sabor de sus labios a menta con Whisky, sentir su piel rozando la suya, la mirada tierna y pasional que le dirigía, como la tocaba y hacía que se estremeciera. Harry la miraba a los ojos, disfrutando el placer que inundaba en la cara de Ginny, le besaba el cuello, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda. Harry se levanto un poco acomodándose encima de ella, la miro directamente a los ojos y ella sintió, la abrazo atrayéndola mas así, mientras Ginny sentía un escalofrió que le recorría la columna vertebral, la beso y la abrazo aferrándose a Ginny, ella lo abrazo mientras el penetraba su alma.

Te amo Ginny- dijo Harry en un suspiro cuando estuvo dentro de ella.

Una hora mas tarde Harry se recostó a lado de Ginny, besándola por ultima vez. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno con el otro.

* * *

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se despertará, con trabajo abrió los ojos, el sol le lastimaba. Todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza le dolía, tenía ganas de vomitar y se encontraba cansada, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba , se giró hacía el otro lado de su cama, y fue cuando sintió como una brazo le rodeaba su cintura aferrándose a ella, Ginny se volteó y fue cuando se encontró frente a Harry quien seguía dormido. Se sobresalto, algunas imágenes volvían a su mente como flashazos (4). Lo miró y vio que su espalada estaba desnuda, levanto su sábana y comprobó que ella también lo estaba. Con cuidado de no despertar a Harry se levanto de la cama, dejando a Harry abrazado una almohada. Se levanto dejando su espalda desnuda, alcanzo la camisa de Harry que le quedaba larga y se la puso, tenía mucha vergüenza, su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse. Corrió al baño, tomando su mochila y se encerró, se sentó en el retrete y comenzó a llorar. Lo había arruinado.

Se sentí mal, las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, trataba de ahogar su llanto para que Harry no la oyera pero era muy difícil. ¿cómo había cometido el gran error de dormir con Harry¿cómo se había atrevido a traicionar la amistad que tenía con él¿por qué se había traicionado a ella¿por qué había comenzado a querer a su mejor amigo? Las dudas, los miedos y las lamentaciones comenzaban a llenarle la cabeza, se sentía mareada y sentía que su cabeza le explotaría. Ginny se levanto y se arrodillo en el suelo junto al retrete, sentía como su estomago se le revolvía, comenzó a vomitar, sintiendo el agrio sabor en su boca. Le jalo al baño y se levanto con cuidado, saco de su mochila su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse la boca con desesperación, el sabor agrio le comenzaba a dar nauseas y el recuerdo de los besos de Harry comenzaban a atormentarle, haciendo que se cepillara los dientes tratando de borrar sus besos y el sabor de los labios de Harry. Sus encías comenzaron a sangrar.

Se desnudo y se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua fría cayera en su piel, no hacía que se estremeciera, estaba ausente, seguía llorando con mas intensidad mientras su lagrimas se confundían con el agua. Estuvo así media hora, pensando en ella y en Harry, en lo que había pasado y las consecuencias.

Recordaba los besos de Harry sus caricias y el Te Amo que el había susurrado, como sus manos le habían recorrido su cuerpo y todo lo que había sentido. Ya no lloraba, trato de pensar, de encontrar una razón lógica, algo que justificara... no había nada...

Salió de la regadera. Se comenzó a vestir mirándose al espejo, se puso unos jeans y una playera, quito los restos de maquillaje de la noche anterior y se cepillo el cabello con tranquilidad, se hizo una cola en el cabello y guardo su ropa en la mochila. Salió del cuarto de baño y entro de nuevo a la habitación con la mirada baja. Harry la miraba apenado, traía su bóxer y una playera, estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama. Ginny se sentó lo mas lejos posible de él. Ninguno de los dos hablo.

lo que paso Gin- comenzó Harry le costaba hablar y titubeaba- yo lo siento, anoche yo...- Harry no continuó no sabia que decir, a Ginny cada palabra la hería.

anoche... – Ginny se le quebró la voz y no continuo.

Lo de anoche fue un error- soltó Harry, este ultimo cometario a Ginny le hirió, fue un golpe bajo. Ginny lo miró con rencor- no debió pasar

¿crees que fue un error?- pregunto Ginny dolida.

No tenía que pasar, no debía- dijo Harry- tu y yo somos amigos, olvidemos esto..

¿olvidarlo?

Ginny yo no se si quiera un compromiso- dijo Harry, ese fue un golpe bajo para el mismo, anoche la amaba, hoy la estaba perdiendo- esto paso de repente, las cosas cambiarán.

Y van a cambiar Harry- dijo Ginny- no querrás que las cosas sigan como antes, como pretendes que yo olvide lo que paso esta noche, si ni siquiera te puedo mirara a los ojos.

Ginny sabes que esto fue un error, que tu y yo somos amigos y que yo no se si quiera iniciar una relación contigo

Y ¿quién soy yo? tu gran error- preguntó Ginny-Ten el valor moral para aceptar lo que paso,

Eres mi mejor amiga, era lo que menos deseaba que pasará entre nosotros- dijo Harry- quería que fuera especial, además yo, no estoy listo para estar con alguien, yo no podría corresponderte.

Olvídalo- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama de Harry- y también olvídame- dijo esto ultimo tomando sus cosas y desapareciendo del departamento de Harry

Mierda- dijo Harry cuando Ginny desapareció. Estaba arrepentido.

Harry busco a Ginny, dejo llamadas y le mando mensajes que ella jamás contesto. La secretaria de su oficina la negaba tenía demasiado trabajo. Cuando Ron visitaba a Hermione y los acompañaba Harry, Ginny jamás estaba, parecía que había desaparecido. Dejo de visitarlo e inclusive salir con los tres como lo hacían de ves en cuando. Un mes mas tarde Harry se enteró que Ginny tenía novio, John Brooke, el joven que había conocido en el Antro nocturno, él y Ginny habían comenzado a salir y parecía que todo iba bien. Tardo ocho meses en volverla a ver, y fue en una reunión familiar que ella apreció sola y diferente a como la recordaba Harry, vestía ropa de mejor calidad y su cabello estaba corto a los hombros, su mirada era mas madura y su forma de tratarlo era indiferente. Harry trato de hablar con ella. Ginny jamás quiso, siempre encontraban con que discutir. Poco a poco trataron de disminuir las discusiones sin mucho éxito. Unos meses después Harry se enteró que John y Ginny había terminado durante ese tiempo la había visto menos de 15 ocasiones. Hasta que se reencontraron el la boda de Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Hice un Fic algo Lemon! Aun no me lo creo!

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capitulo ya que era la base para contestar porque Harry y Ginny se pelearon y no se soportan.

1.- Strapless. Son las blusas que no tiene mangas ni tirantes, solamente como un top.

Antro. Centro Nocturno, discoteca o lugar de esparcimiento donde se baila y se toma.

Puritana. Es una religión que fue expulsada de Gran Bretaña y llego a las colonias de USA. También llego a mi país y fu expulsada posteriormente por la religión católica. En términos cuando se dice "eres muy puritana" digamos que es eres muy santa muy casta o muy recta. Ó sea que haces muchas cosas buenas y tu mente es limpia así como tus actos. Típica no rompes ningún plato

flachazos. Creo ni existe la palabra, pero digamos que en el contexto que la utilizo es como decir episodios o imágenes rápidas o recuerdo de lago que has vivido.

Hola a todos! Si es que aun tengo lectores! lamento muchísimo la tardanza, se que no hay justificación y espero que este capitulo haya valido la pena.

En verdad les prometo que hasta yo me sentía mal por no actualizar, ya a varias niñas lindas con las que platico por msn me había reclamado, pero ya esta aquí y espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Justificaciones hay muchas, pretextos mas, pero verdades muy pocas y a grandes rasgos les voy a explicar, no me quiero justificar, solo me quiero disculpar

Mi vida Muggle me absorbe como no tiene idea, les había mencionado que no iba actualizar pronto ya que iba a comenzara a entrenar y ensayar para voleibol y algunos bailes que tenía, de eso ya hace dos meses o mas y en verdad que los entrenamientos y ensayos me absorbían salía a las doce del día de mi casa llegaba a las 10 de la noche,

Después de eso a mi computadora le entro virus, perdí archivos para llegara este capitulo. De este capitulo hubo seis versiones. Me convenció está.

Tampoco estuve muy inspirada, varias veces estuve bloqueada Además de que a veces no venían las ideas o había tantas que no sabia como empezar,

Pude haber actualizado el tiempo que estuve en huelga, dure un mes, pero estuve trabajando y por mas que quise ya llegaba muy cansado (ya no trabajo), cuando se levanto la huelga, hace tres semanas, me han dejado tarea como no tiene idea, me van a quitar mis vacaciones y los exámenes me tiene aturdida.

Bueno ahora si a contestar Review

Otra cosa en el próximo capitulo veremos una pelea entre Harry y Ron.

Ginny y Harry tiene un platica a media noche

Hermione esta embarazada, la reacción de Ron y que paso con la conversación que escucho la compañera de trabajo de Ginny y que fue lo que le dijo a Corazón de bruja

Este Fic va dedicado a Veruka y Angls, dos niñas lidisimas

**Behenela:** muchísimas Gracias, lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya explique la vida muggle absorbe, y pues en este capitulo solo respondo lo que hace que Harry y Ginny estén enojados, mas bien porque Ginn odía a Harry. pero en el próximo capitulo verás la reacción de Ron. Besos Aseneth.

**liZzyd.:** Muchas gracias por tu Review y me alegra que te este gustando, lamento la tardanza. Besos

**angls (Jimmy):** Hola Linda (querido)! A ti cada rato te veo, pensándolo bien últimamente no te he visto¬¬... pero en fin. Aquí esta la actualización algo larga no? Me encanta recibir platicar y leerte eres una niña muy linda y gracias por lo que dices! A mi también me encantan tus fics, ya sabes yo te leo cada vez que puedo y no te he dejado mensaje pero desde aquí te digo que tu fic es genial. Te seguí con la idea de hacer solo un capitulo explicando lo que paso entre Harry y Ginny, para la próxima te debo lo que va a pasar con el embarazo de Hermione y la nota de Ginny, vaya que tu intuyes mucho en el fic, o tu lo escribes o yo?. Porque me andas adivinando cosas. Que va con la publicidad, que lean también las cosas maravillosas que escribes. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Aseneth

**Loka Lupin:** Muchas gracias por el Review y me alegra que te este gustando, para la prósima vez verás la portada del corazón de Bruja, pero pues espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y si Hermione anda pastelito (embarazada) y a la que le cuelgan el santo es a Ginny. Vaselina te aclaro, no se si viste la película de Grease de John Travolta y Olivia Newton-jones... bueno participe en una coreografía con algunas de las rolas de esa película, con todo y vestuario de esa época, aunque viene siendo Rock aquí se le dice mucho Vaselina. Gracia por tu review. Besos Aseneth

**Veruka:** hola linda, puedes decirme niña, porque en verdad todavía lo soy, me alegra que te este gustando y ya vez no abandono el fic, con trabajos actualizo y aunque desearía hacerlo mas rápido pues por la escuela y como dices vida diaria no se puede. De todos modos el próximo capitulo va a ser mas pronto. Aquí te aclaro lo que paso, porque Harry le dice a Ginny si algún día lo perdonara. Aquí te explico que fue lo que paso entre ellos dos. Muchoc besos y abrazos. Aseneth Cuídate.

**Anahi:** Hola muchas gracias Linda por tu review, que bueno que te este gustando y aquí esta la actualización tarde pero llego . lamento la tardanza. Besos bye

**Desiré:** Me da gusto que empieces a leer la historia espero que en verdad este capitulo también te guste.. y es que me gusta saber que a otros les gusta lo que escribo y lamento la tardanza. Besos Aseneth

**Anabel28: **Muchas gracias niña, y si los papás o los hermanos se te quedan viendo raro cuando te ríes en frente de la computadora me pasa tan a menudo que ya te acostumbras. Aquí esta la actualización y gracias, en verdad saber que a personas les gusta mi fic me hace sentir bien... yo ya te he leído y me gusta también lo que haces, que por cierto no te he leído a veces copio las historias y con mas calma las leo. Espero que también tu estés de maravilla y te la estés pasando de lo lindo. Muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos Aseneth.

**La Prisionera de Azkaban**: A mi me encanta lo que escribe y ahora recibo de ti review que ironía. Bueno muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Ni que me digas que eres fan de la pareja Harry/ Ginny que casi ni se nota, jajaja . y lo del embarazo de Hermione lo vamos a ver en el siguiente capitulo. Oye de tu Fic Harry es un Patán mentiroso. Lamento no haber dejado review pero igual y mañana me paso por ahí... pero quería decirte eso. Jaja besos y abrazos Aseneth

**Ginny Potter W:** hola linda, que bueno que te este gustando y si Hermione esta casada, Ginny le pregunta así como que tiene de malo sui tiene un bebe si ella ya esta casa, entonces la pregunta es para recordarle a Hermioen. Si a mi también me encanta Sirius, creo que ya me había dicho en varias ocasiones tu delirio por Sirius, no eres la única, me da alegría que este fic te haga reír, a mi te digo me encanta lo que escribes y ya lei la continuación de secreto, aunque no he visto si ya actualizaste me quede en el capitulo tres o dos no recuerdo. Por cierto te quería preguntar tu eres de Veracruz verdad? Me acorde de ti por lo del huracán... espero que tu estés bien, en verdad me acorde de ti. Besos y abrazos Aseneth

**Ana Cathy Black:** Hola Linda que milagro hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti, ni te preocupes, por los reviews. Me da alegría que te este gustando el fic, si a veces pasa eso con los ex, dímelo a mi, digamos que a mi no me paso tan así como a Harry y ginny, pero si tenía un amigo del que me enamore y el también las cosas quedaron mal porque el estaba confuso en responderme o no, creo por eso comencé con este fic. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, ya que son cosas muy lindas...TQM besos Abrazos y te cuida mucho niña, y ahora la que desaparece soy yo. Besos.

**Piby Weasley:** El título es porque todo el embrollo comienza con una foto que Hermione enseña en la que Harry y Ginny aparecen juntos, y es cuando le preguntan a Hermione si ellos dos (HG) son novios ella dice que si. Entonces es el retrato de una relación que según ellos existe y es perfecta. Esta basada la trama en una película llamada el Retrato Perfecto, muy buena por cierto. Gracias por el review y lamento demasiado la tardanza y bueno aquí esta este nuevo cap. Besos y abrazos

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Que hace Ron, el se entera de una manera muy extraña y toma una reaccion bastante graciosa, ya tengo en mi mente la trama y como la imagino pues es algo graciosa (para mi no se a ustedes). Muchas gracias por el review. Lamento la tardanza ahora si me pase.,.. pero aquí ay esta y espero lo disfrutes. Besos y abrazos Aseneth

**Veruka:** hola linda de Nuevo ya aquí esta el capitulo y no lo tomo como reclamo. Besos

**Lokixima: **Muchas gracias por el review y me da alegría que te este gustando... espero que también este capitulo te guste y lamento la tardanza besos Aseneth

Y a todos lo que no mencione o no dejan review, pero leen lo que escribo...

MUCHAS GRACIAS! Dejan reviews por favor.


End file.
